


Days in the Life of...

by Fuzzy_Logics



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Language, Minor Character(s), My first time doing this, Nightwing is my main character, One Shot, Protective Batfamily, Some Plot, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 58,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzy_Logics/pseuds/Fuzzy_Logics
Summary: Trying out some short work. I should know better but here it goes...For Whumptober 2019!





	1. Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little behind but I will catch up. Most stories will be with Dick but I will try to have some other points of view.

Chapter 1

Shaky Hands

It wasn't often Nightwing got to disarm a bomb. It wasn't often he got to do it in sub zero temperature. Even more of an anomaly was that it was due to Captain Cold and his surprise visit to Bludhaven. Taking a fancy restaurant hostage along with the intended target was Snart's way of taking care of business and getting a small payload in one go.

Apparently Jerry Vogel had done some work for Snart and then said something about someone's mother, blah, blah, blah and a betrayal later; Nightwing had five minutes before Jerry "the Manic" Vogel and about forty other innocent civilians were about to be blown sky high.

"He couldn't have just said let's take thi-this out-s-s-side." Nightwing muttered to himself. The entire restaurant was encased in ice, including the bomb. Snart and his crew had already made a break for it, but the hostages were all frozen to their seats, stripped of their fancy belongings.

"H-hey Blue boy! G-g-get me outta here!" Vogel screamed, trying to wriggle free from his icy prison. His bodyguards were dead, pieces of freeze dried body parts lay strewn across the dark tiled floor. 

"Little busy here. Trying to s-save everybody's lives. Including yours." Nightwing held his small blow torch normally used for removing hinges close, but not too close to the bomb, trying to thaw it as quickly as possible. A small puddle began to pool beneath his feet. Once he felt it was thin enough he switched it off and pressed his fingers against the cracker thin ice. It snapped and crackled apart, exposing the face and wires.

3:42

3:41

3:40

He made a grab for one of the colorful wires and paused. His hands shook uncontrollably. Partly from the cold, but also the adrenaline surging through his veins pulsed with every rapid heartbeat. He scanned the room, looking at the scared and pained expressions of the customers trapped to the leather seats, too cold to to cry out.

"Get ahold of yourself." He whispered softly to himself. He took a deep shaky breath and held it in. Closing his eyes he concentrated on his body. Letting out his breath slowly, he thought about his heartbeat. How slow it should be. He felt the blood speeding through his veins and imagined it slowing down with it. He thought back to his training in the dark, cold cave.

^^^

"I c-c-can't s-stop sh-sh-shaking."

"Focus, Robin." The deep commanding voice showed no sympathy. 

Dick was sitting in a large pool of ice water in the batcave. Bruce had the temperature dropped to a frigid 32 degrees. 

"Th-this can't b-b-be g-good for the b-b-ats." He grumbled.

"Your attention should not be on the bats, but on the bomb about to go off. You have two minutes left. Where are your wire cutters?"

Robin looked down and realized he had dropped the wire cutters. He barely had any feeling left in his hands. The nerves in his legs were silently screaming as the ice water swirled around the lower half. He dished around for them and heard an alarm go off.

"W-what was th-th-that?" He looked up to see the timer moving faster. "Wh-what happened?"

"Water must have splashed on the circuits causing a short out." Bruce replied calmly. Robin glared back. "Really? Water caused it."

"You're running out of time. People are going to die. You are going to die."

Robin let out a sigh and attempted to disarm the bomb again. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he stole another glance at the timer.

1:05

"C-c-cutting the white w-wire." He called out. He brought the cutters to the cord. He couldn't get it between the blades. It was as if his body was fighting against the action. He growled in frustration. 

"C-come on!" 

He grit his teeth and tried again. His hand shook violently to the point he dropped the cutters again.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

An explosion of red powder blasted in his face. 

"Dammit!" He slapped his hands against the surface, receiving a cold shower over his head.

"Come here." Bruce walked away from the pool and headed toward a work bench where he had constructed the paint bomb. Dick sighed and was relieved to be out of the water but was hit with the cold air instead. His body felt like it was convulsing with tremors. He stood for a moment until it subsided. Dick wrapped his arms around himself and staggered over to his mentor. He felt some of the feeling come back to his legs but the lethargy was starting to set in. His movement were sluggish and stiff. He almost walked past Bruce in a daze when he felt a warm hand grab his arm.

"Here." Bruce pulled him towards the bench and had him face the test bomb sitting there.

"So what went wrong?"

"Huh?" Dick stared back dumbfounded .

"We are going over the exercise now. So what were you supposed to do first?"

"B-b-ruce I'm freezing! I c-c-can't think right now. Can I please d-dry off f-first before-"

"No! Not until you you tell me what you were supposed to do first. What if this wasn't the only bomb? What if the suspect was on the run and you have to give chase afterwards? There is no time to dry off and warm up. You have to carry on until the job is done. Lives depend on it."

His stern voice struck Dick right in his chest and for a moment it was enough to stop the tremors that racked his body. He had that kind of command over him. If only Dick had that kind of control over himself.

"Dick!" 

He was brought back to reality and took a breath. "I took too long finding the-"

"Wrong. Think about what this entire exercise is about?" There was no anger in his words, just discipline, cold and calculated. He stared down at him with his arms crossed waiting for the answer.

Dick tilted his head side to side trying to jog his memory. There was a minute of complete silence between the two. The sound of the bat computer purring softly and the air vents turning on again was in the background. Dick's breathing sounded extra loud in the quiet moment. 

Bruce waited, showing no signs of impatience and not backing down. Dick wondered if he had frozen in place. 

"Um, keeping f-focus on the t-task at hand?"

"Are you asking me?"

"...No?"

Bruce let out a small huff that Dick wouldn't have heard if it wasn't so quiet within the cave.

"It's about keeping your cool."

"But I'm freeeezing!" Dick emphasized the last word with his arms squeezing tighter across his chest. 

"I'm speaking figuratively, Robin. You had it up until the end. It is a very intense situation to be in both physically, the ice water, and psychologically, the timer."

Dick tried to repress another severe shiver as he listened as best he could.

Bruce continued, "You must learn to tune out anything that will cause you to lose control in the moment."

"But I couldn't s-stop sh-sh-shaking. I still can't. How do I stop an inv-voluntary movement like that?" Dick asked.

"You can't unless you know how to raise your body temperature by will. I was taught how to do so by masters. It takes years of discipline and practice."

"W-well gee, I guess I'm go-going to have to learn th-this now." Dick sighed thinking about it. All the books and games he would miss out on while spending his days in meditation and even more ice baths.

A small smile played at the side of Bruce's mouth. "Only if you want me to teach you." He knelt down so he could be more eye level with the young man. "Some things are out of your control and that's okay. What you can control is your mind and your fear. Try not to think about he timer, it makes you rush and can cause set backs. Tune out the background distractions, like how you thought about the bats. Keep your breathing steady, and when you make the cut, take a deep breath and hold it. It will help reduce the shaking. These are things within your control right now."

He stood up and grabbed a soft warm towel and dropped it gently over his head. "With practice and training, you'll find that your hands will be steadier than you ever thought possible." He rubbed the towel against his head then wrapped it securely around his shoulders. Dick couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Change out of those clothes. I believe Alfred has chicken noodle soup and sandwiches ready for us. We'll try again tomorrow."

^^^

"Come on, man! What are you waiting for?" Vogel was near hysterics. Even the patrons were beginning to cry and panic.

But Nightwing didn't hear them. His old partner's words came back to him and began to focus on what he could control. His breath was deep and slow. He refused to look at the timer. He felt his heart rate drop. He ignored the sounds of the room.

He pulled out the wire cutters and exposed the wires. With calm, methodical movements, he set up the bypass to prevent a break in the circuit. He plucked the white wire out from the nest of multicolored lines and brought the cutters up to it. As he lined up the wire and tried to cut, he missed it, nearly snipping a nearby blue wire. 

He clenched his hand a couple of times with the cutters trying to get a little blood flow and tried again. He took a deep breath and held it. He lined up the tool again.

BEEP

BEEP

Snip!

He exhaled.

He raised his eyes up to look at the angry red numbers telling him he had five seconds left.

He stood up and turned to face the room.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and crook." He threw a glance toward Vogel. "Law enforcement are on the way so, uh, stay cool kids." He ran out and made a quick call.

"S'up Dick?"

"Hey Wally. Want to help me catch a stone cold criminal?"

"Is it Captain Cold? In Bludhaven?"

"Yup! So what do say?" Nightwing shot his grappling hook out and soared into the air.

"I can be there before you can say-"

A zip of lightning shot right beside Nightwing. The red headed young man grinned at him. "Brain freeze. Hey you're covered in ice. Aren't you cold?"

Nightwing grinned. "Don't feel it. I'm as warm as the sun. Let's nab Cold and go for some hot and sour soup afterwards."


	2. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know what sets off a bomb.

Chapter 2

Explosion

Chemical plants lined the outskirts of Gotham City like a rusty, filthy chain link fence. When Nightwing would rest high upon the gothic gargoyles that decorated Gotham First National Bank Tower, he would see the skyline hazed with grey and white billows of smoke. Sunsets would sometimes be missed depending how close you were to the industrial zones. At least Bludhaven had clear skies. Now the ports were another matter.

"Come in Nightwing." Batman's deep voice buzzed in his com. 

"I'm almost in position. I just past an unmarked truck parked a block away, unmanned and empty." Nightwing swung down to a lower rooftop and continued on foot swiftly towards the Eastern perimeter of Daggett's Chemical Factory. It sat beside the lazy river that gurgled with dark secrets. A slow moving tanker train was crawling by and he took a leap that landed him on an old tanker tagged with spray paint. It carried him the rest of the way to the spot he was to wait while Batman scanned the area.

"That's the van they must have used to bring the bomb. Keep an ear out. We don't want to spook them too soon. Batman out." That was all he was going to get as far as directions. The rest would be up to Nightwing. He knew Batman put a lot of faith in him. It wasn't hard to figure out. After years of multiple canvasing, infiltrating, and execution of missions it was embedded in Nightwing's brain. Even after a couple of years of being away from his former partner's side didn't make a difference. It was like an old song you used to love to sing over and over again came back on the radio. 

"Boom, boom, shake shake the room." Nightwing sang softly to himself. That probably wasn't the right song to be thinking of right now. Sometimes his sense of humor could take a dark turn, but it was an outlet for him. It helped keep his nerves in check. 

"Jesus Dick, can't you just shut up." Jason would bark at him. "Nobody wants to know what you get when you cross a penguin with a deli delight! I'm sick of your cheesy jokes and I know I can't be the only one!"

To be honest, Jason was pretty testy right now. He had taken over Iceburg Lounge and Dick had simply brought up the idea of acquiring the old deli shop across the street. They could have used his help tonight but as of lately Jason has been keeping his distance from everyone. Dick understood that need though. He felt that way after his break away from Bruce. He wanted to know if he could make it on his own. He needed to get out from under the shadow of a great and powerful man and see what it was like to be out in the spotlight for all the villains to see. To show them he was just as much of a threat to their operations and schemes as the Bat. 

Nightwing took out his binoculars and searched the East storage yard. There was no sign of activity, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything to find. Roland Daggett was a crooked business man. If there was a way to cut costs he'd take it, no matter what the outcome was. This time he had pissed of the wrong guys and even came to Commissioner Gordon for help. He had taken money from the Russian mob and profits hadn't been good this quarter for the con man. Now they wanted blood. Gordon grimly told him they would keep him in custody until they could lure out the men the mobsters had sent. Batman took up the reigns and the clues led them to a stolen truck of C4 and a break in at oil reservoir. It was some big ammo. Which meant a big target. So here they were at Daggett's main factory while Red Robin and Batgirl were backing up the Research Center and Daggett Offices in the Commerce District just in case. 

He spotted something unusual with a pile of boxes. All of the other boxes were covered with soot and marked with Daggett's logo. These ones were unmarked and quite clean. Nightwing chewed on his lower lip for a moment and wondered. Should he go check them out? Should he stay here and wait for Batman's signal? Should he tell Batman about them? What if it was nothing? What could a quick look cost?

Curiosity got the best of him and he made his way into the yard, making sure to remain in the dark shadows of the crates and heavy machinery. He scanned they area once more before coming up to the boxes. They had that pressed pine smell and hadn't been sanded smooth completely. He put his ear to one of them to pick up any ticking or clicking noises signalling a device. He took out a small blade and pried open one of the sides. He took his red light flashlight and peered inside. 

"Hello there sinister pile of death." Nightwing murmured softly. The C4 was stacked neatly inside and he was pretty sure that was what he'd find in the rest of them. He walked around the pile and located the coiled wire that was partially covered with dirt leading into the East docking area. He imagined opening the metal bay doors would reveal some of the stolen oil canisters. He looked back at the wooden boxes and knew at least one of them had to have a antennae or blue tooth link up so when the detonator was hit or the timer went off, it would receive the signal to blow. He had to find it. 

"Or just let Batman handle it." Nightwing thought out loud. There was no way of telling how sophisticated the bomb was. If he disabled the receiver, it could alert the bad guys. But if he left it to Batman and something went wrong, this whole place and possibly the businesses on the other side of the tracks would be taken out. He looked back and noticed one of the buildings look to be low income apartments. He looked around and got an idea. He wasn't sure how much time he had but maybe...

The sound of gunfire made up his mind and he made a dash for the fork-loader. He turned it on and made it over to the pallet. He lifted the boxes over and placed them in the empty truck bed that laid at the end of the yard facing the river. He shut the door and made his way back into the loader. 

"Alright, I've seen enough Youtube videos to know how much power these suckers have. Let's give it a go." Just as he started the engine, bullets ricocheted across the giant arm. He ducked but shifted it forward and charged. It collided with the truck bed and began to push it towards the river. The loader's engine whined but Nightwing just kept it going. He heard the clang of the chain fence give way. The truck bed now moved with the momentum of going downhill, helping Nightwing's mission. More bullets flew and he felt one graze right shoulder. Still he kept driving. He heard the splash of water and the resistance slowed him back down again but it didn't stop the truck bed. The silt and mud began sucking it in deeper and further as if it wanted the gift Nightwing was offering it. He left the loader in drive and jumped out. He made a run towards the yard again and heard Russian orders that made his stomach sink.

"For the Family!"

Nightwing sprinted towards the closest barrier but it was too late.

The sound was deafening. He felt his body fly through the air at break neck speed. The brightness blinded him despite blocking his eyes. The heat engulfed him and even though he wasn't on fire, his body burned as it struck something hard. He didn't have much time to roll over when the object he connected with collapsed on top of him. Fiery debris came crashing down around him and he cried out in pain. He tried to budge the crates but his leg was trapped. 

"Batman! Can you read me? I'm stuck!" He croaked out. He didn't get a response. He wasn't sure if Batman had been hurt as well or if his earpiece was damaged in the blast. He looked up and noticed the crates had caught fire. He coughed and tried to reach Batman again.

"Batman do you read me?" Nothing.

His legs began to burn and he continued to struggle. He pushed and felt the heavy box collapse even more against him. He cried out. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming closer. He tried to look back to see who it was.

"Batman?"

Instead, a raspy laugh responded. The figure stood over him with a gun pointed over him. "The Batman is dead." He said in a thick Slavic accent. Most of his face had melted off and his arm shook with nerve damage. "So why don't you join him."

Nightwing glared back at him and said nothing. 

He heard a gun shot.

But felt no impact. No gunpowder flash.

The Russian fell to a lifeless heap beside him. Nightwing looked back up and around. A muffled chuckled made his guard relax.

"Wow, you look like a, what did you call it? A pan genie?"

"Penguini. Like the pressed sandwich." Nightwing groaned. "Can we laugh about it later. I'm burning up in here."

Red Hood nodded and with a couple of pushes they both removed the debris off Nightwing's wounded leg. "Have you heard from Batman? He might still be in the-" He looked back at where the factory had stood and saw nothing but rubble. He began a pathetic dash towards it but Red Hood caught him easily. "You're in no shape to go in there looking for him. If he's in there he'll get himself out. My bet is he's already out and going after the three assholes I saw making a run for it."

"We don't know that! You have to go look for him." Nightwing held onto the taller man's shoulder's as he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. He most likely had a concussion. He stared back at the emotionless mask and got a similar response. "I don't have to do a damn thing I don't want to."

"Then what the hell are you doing here? If you're not going to help, then why?" Nightwing felt his leg give out. Red Hood grabbed his waist to keep him steady. "I am helping. I'm getting you back to the cave, which is what Batman would want in the first place." He began dragging the wounded vigilante toward his red bike. 

"Please Hood, will you just give a quick look? He could be nearby, unconscious."

"You're about to go unconscious if I don't get you out of here. Can you hold onto me or am I gonna have to tie you to me?" Red Hood lifted his mask off and Nightwing stared back at the cool blue eyes. He felt vision swim and knew he had lost the argument. He nodded and allowed Jason to help him onto the bike. Jason re-positioned his mask and swung his long leg over the chassis. The bike roared to life and Jason twisted around. "You hold tight now. I don't want to break Batman's pride and joy."

"I'm not-" The bike took off and Nightwing winced in pain as he clutched himself to his rebellious brother-in-arms. The ride was fast but smooth and Nightwing had to fight the sleep back as the bike weaved effortlessly through the light night traffic.

At the cave he was met with worried faces and and strong hands from both Alfred and Bruce. Bruce barely had a scratch on him as he carried Dick over to the operating table. Dick looked back and Jason nodded with a 'told you so' look. He sighed.

"I told you to stay put."

"I know but-"

"But you saved the apartments from being caught in the explosion. Gordon said the only thing it took out was Daggett's factory."

"Whoops." Dick said with a lack of sincerity.

"That's what he gets for dealing with Russian mobsters." Jason started back towards his bike. "I'm out."

"That's it? You just fly in and save me then you bounce?" Dick started to get up but Alfred pressed him back down. Jason chuckled. "Aw, don't miss me too much bacon boy. If you want to see me, you know where I'll be."

He sped off as Dick was prepped and separated from what was left of his suit. Bruce came over to him and placed a hand on his unharmed shoulder. "You know he came when I told him you'd be with me."

"I thought he told you to fuck off. His words not mine."

"He did. So I told him I'd just call you then."

"So you used me to bring him in?" Dick yelped as Alfred pulled out a piece of shrapnel. 

"Not intentionally, but I noticed he was on the move a few minutes after the call. I'm glad he did show up. I followed the leader and caught him before they could make it out to the port and sail off. But I lost my com earpiece during the detonation. When I saw the East-side hadn't erupted in flames but the river had, I knew you had done something risky."

"I guess one could say,you just never know what will set him off, do you?" Alfred threw out. Dick smiled weakly, "I guess not." He watched Alfred work on his wounds for a moment.

Dick suddenly giggled. "Penguini."

"What?" Alfred and Bruce asked in unison.

"Nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am having fun with these stories I'm making up off the top of my head. Two down, five more to go. Next, delirium.


	3. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An acutely disturbed state of mind that occurs in fever, intoxication, and other disorders and is characterized by restlessness, illusions, and incoherence of thought and speech.

Chapter 3

Delirium

Just a normal day.

It's just me.

I know I have everything under control.

Just breathe.

"haaaaaaah."

_/ Do it again. I don't think you're breathing right /_

I did it fine.

_/ Do it again! /_

"haaaaah."

How was that?

_/ Yeah, I think you're dead /_

I'm not dead.

_/ Believe me, you're dead. You're dead as yesterday and the day before that. You shouldn't be even standing right now. That's why everyone's looking at you /_

No!

_/ Oh yes! /_

Stop it! Leave me alone! I'm alive, I can tell!

_/ Prove it _/

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest.

_/ That's just the beat of the death drums calling you to Hell. The procession has begun /_

Shut up! I feel warm, hot even. I'm no corpse.

_/ Hah! Your soul is simply clutched in the Devil's hand. You're feeling the flames of damnation and despair /_

No! No! No! 

"Listen to me!"

_/ You are so dead /_

GrrrrrrrAAAAAAH!

_/ If you really were alive, why don't you run? Tell me, can you feel the wind on your face? Can you float through the air with the greatest of ease? _/

Don't say it! 

/_Like the man on the flying trapeze? /_

I'll show you!

"Stop!"

_/ Show me / _

I'm moving. I'm moving. See? I told you! I'm alive. I'm alive and I can fly.

_/ Like a bird on the wind. /_

Yes, like a bird! I'm a bird and I can fly!

"Oh my God, he's jumping!"

"I've got him, just go get it!"

Something's wrong.

_/ What's wrong? / _

I don't know but something doesn't feel right. I should be flying.

But.

I'm falling!

_/ That's right. 'Cuz dead bodies fall /_

No!

_/ See? I told you. You're dead /_

I don't wanna go like this! Like... Like them. 

_/ If you look down far enough, you can see them. They're calling to you. Wave hello to the folks! /_

Shut up! Leave me alone!

_/ Hi my boy! Come give Dad a hug /_

I don't wanna die!

_/ Oh my sweet little Robin! Come give Mommy a peck on the cheek /_

I don't wanna die!

_/ We all die. You just decided to check out early /_

Stop!

_/ And I don't blame you. After all, you're all alone out here. No family. No friends. /_

Lies!

_/ No reason to go on. So just fall. Fall right down to Hell. Where you belong /_

You're lying! 

In fact, who the hell are you?

_/ Ah, you noticed /_

"Grab onto me!"

_/ I think someone's trying to get your attention /_

What?

_/ If you're not dead, prove it. /_

Please!

_/ Reach for him /_

_/ Reach for salvation /_

_/ In the form of a Bat out of Hell /_

Reach?

"Nightwing! Give me your hand, now!"

Reach.

I'm reaching.

I'm still falling.

Still falling.

....

Huh.

I'm floating now.

No, I'm being carried.

Hello?

Where did you go?

Who are you?

"It's me, Dick. I'm right here and I've got you."

"But where's the other guy?"

"There is no other guy, you're delirious. You've been hit with a very potent hallucinate from Scarecrow. Stay calm, I'm going to get you back to the cave. Batgirl, did you get it?"

Such a lovely shade of red.

"Here, I'll administer it."

Oh, I feel sleepy.

"I've given you the anti-toxin. Just rest now. You're safe now."

Your hand feels so soft. And cool.

"Sleep, it's all over."

Yes, all over. Thank you.

.

.

.

_/ See you in Hell /_


	4. Human Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like father, like son.

Chapter 4

Human Shield

A night with the low level criminals rarely gave Batman any trouble. That's what this night was setting up to be. A break in at a pawn shop. A gang fight near the strip. Some dumb kid taking a joy ride in a company van. Small fires put out quickly and efficiently with a simple call to G.C.P.D. to inform them of a pick up. He was on his own tonight. Robin was with the Teen Titans, Red Robin was out investigating a cold case, Nightwing was in Bludhaven, and Red Hood...

Well, he was in town but that didn't equate to him being around. Batman knew if he checked his scanner, he would pick up one of the three trackers he kept on or around Jason. For safety purposes of course.

He would be in one of four places; The Iceburg Lounge, The Dirty Jar Bar, Downtown Gotham, or Gotham Harbor.

Red Hood had been keeping out arms dealers with heavy duty fire power. So far his work has been successful. Criminals got jittery when Red Hood prowled around due to his no qualms about using firepower. Although most times they were rubber bullets, sometimes you just never knew. Usually it depended on what mood he was in. Batman had his disagreements about guns, but he also trusted Jason to use good judgement. Hmm, maybe that wasn't the best excuse for someone who might fly off the handle one moment later. Which is why he should probably go see where Red Hood was.

Batman took out his grappling gun and started to make his way across the Dark city's skyline towards the docks. That was where Hood's tracker was telling him he'd be. The air smelled of ozone and car fumes as he swooped low through downtown Gotham. He made his by Iceburg just in case; it seemed crowded but normal for a weekend night. He could see the bay was just ahead of him and he focused on that. After all, he was swinging by 'Crime Alley'. Somewhere below him was the place that began it all. Where those fateful gunshots rang out on a cold, wet night. He couldn't stop himself from conjuring the memory.

He remembered his father holding his hand, squeezing it as a significant winter wind blew by. The feel of his mother's soft cashmere jacket and wool coat, a mixture of textures that were ingrained in his memory. Walking down the wet asphalt. The clack of his mother's heels echoing into the night. The sounds of city night life and traffic getting softer as they made their way further into the narrow alley way. Bruce noticing the shadow first before the figure stepped out before them. He never could make out the face, but he heard his voice loud and clear. For years he thought if he just concentrated hard enough, somehow the voice would paint a picture of the man he needed to find. Listening to every conversation with every bum, baddie, and bruiser that walked the streets, hoping to hear that signature voice that took everything from him.

"Money, purse, and jewelry. Now!"

Time froze for Bruce in that moment. He didn't even realize that his father had stepped out in front of both he and his mother. At that age he had wondered what his father meant to do. The man had a gun! How could standing in front of us stop a bullet. Why would he do it? Wasn't he scared?

His father was a picture of calm professionalism. Dropping his wallet and handing over his wife's purse as well. 

"Please, just let them go. I'll stay where I am if you just let them go."

The air was so still and eerily silent. As the figure stepped back, Bruce thought it was all over. Then-

BANG! BANG!

It happened so fast. As if time was making up for that brief pause two fold. He had heard his mother's scream somewhere in between the shots, and the tinkling of the pearls that continued to bounce and roll away long after the man disappeared. The scent of gunpowder and the over powering odor of blood filled his nostrils as he fell to his knees. In the end, his father couldn't stop the bullet. He couldn't stop the sirens later, the press junkets, the well wishers, the lawyers and businessmen, and the funeral; all of it telling him over and over again they were gone. 

In his dreams he kept seeing his father between him and the gunman. What good did it do? Why couldn't he have stayed away? Why couldn't they have just run? He knows now that would have been foolish, but as a child he couldn't stop seeing his father fall to the ground, dead before he hit the pavement. A second later his mother collapsing beside him. She too, had shielded young Bruce while he stood frozen and fearful. He would stand there still facing that shadow with that gun and watch it disappear. Only afterward would he scream, waking himself up and tumbling out of bed. Even now, the dreams still plagued him. Only now they morph and add new faces to the gunman's victims. 

When he acquired Dick, he would see the boy in front of him. Dressed in his Robin suit, posed like his idol Superman, as if the bullets would just ricochet right off his red breasted chest. What a difference Dick had made in his life. He was full of energy and curiosity. He also knew how to reach Bruce. Something about those eyes of his just pierced him right into his soul. He was a fast learner too. His work as a performer and acrobat made it easy for him to train. He didn't realize how lucky he had been back then. But that luck ran out. When Dick was shot by the Joker, it sent his nightmares into the real world and he lashed out. He knew he overreacted when he confronted Dick but the fear was real. The pain was real. At that time his only child was at risk of facing that same man in a similar alleyway and dying. He didn't want him out there anymore. Of course that didn't stop him, he should have known better. He should have kept his mouth shut, reigned in his anger. He wasn't angry at Dick but he had taken it out on him. And because of that, he lost that strong connection with Dick and wondered if they would ever have it again.

With Jason, he would jump out of nowhere just before the gun would go off, preventing Bruce from stopping him. In an attempt to try again at having a partner, something he never thought he would want, he had taken Jason in without thinking things through. He missed having someone to bounce ideas off of. Someone who could provide the distractions needed to gain the best advantage in a fight. He thought Jason was the one to do this. But the boy was reckless. Dick had been to an extent but at least he could hold in his temper. But Jason got mad. He had an anger to him that made him a strong fighter but unpredictable. It was an anger that Batman was familiar with, he had it too. Jason wanted to make a difference, he had lived the life on the streets that Batman regularly patrolled. He thought that would be enough to sway the boy and keep him grounded. But that anger got the better of him. It got him...

Tim stood in front with his cape drawn around him like a cloak of invincibility. Tim was a great partner. He was quiet and resourceful. He knew when to leave him alone and when he could help. Because of this, he didn't know too much about the boy. It took time to understand and figure him out. He was so eager to help. He tried to get Dick back for him. He never gave up on searching for him when everyone else thought he was dead. He knew how to follow the clues. When he came back and found that Dick had given the Robin position to Damian, he knew how Tim must have felt. Batman would never have thought of putting Damian in as Robin at that time. Especially with those two being so volatile. Yet Tim proved himself when he moved on to lead the Titans. He showed that he too could become whoever he wanted to be. 

When Damian came into his life, the nightmares would shift between Damian standing, sword in hand ready to strike down the shadowed criminal. But the one that really scared him was when he wasn't sure he could get Damian away from the League of Shadows. At first Damian would be shielding his father, but the gun would go off and the boy was fall. Then the shadow would step forward and reveal it was Damian, destroying any hope of redemption. But he needn't have worried. He wished he had been around to see the change in his blood son. Dick had to have worked extra hard to get him on the right path. But if there was anyone able to do so, it was Dick. Damian had an affection for the oldest Robin that was almost sweet even though he didn't like to show it. Part of it stung too, feeling like he was stealing his son's love from Bruce. In secret, it was partly why he had removed Damian from his Robin post and gave it back to Tim. Once again, he was driving away another child to some far away city to make a life for his own, despite being only twelve. Sometimes he could still hear the haunting melody of a violin playing down the West wing of the manor, or walk by an old painting of Damian's that Alfred decided to frame and mount. 

The actual sound of gunfire brought Batman out of his memories and into game mode. He swung high in the air, gathering it up beneath his extended cape to fly overhead and gauge the situation. Flashes and sparks littered the main walkway as two sides exchanged back and forth fire. It looked to be a deal gone bad from the looks of it. The two gangs were trying to knock each other off so that they could walk away with the money and the guns. Double cross like this could mean many but one man came to mind when he saw the dual colored suits. 

Two Face.

He landed on the wharf warehouse roof deciding to take out the other group first when the red bike crashed onto the scene. Red Hood came out, guns blazing and taking out men on both sides. From the looks of the lack of blood, he surmised Red Hood wasn't out for blood, but he wasn't going to take any shit from them either. Batman saw his moment and landed behind the first crew. They went down quickly and he started making his way to Two Faces' gang. Red Hood had a few of them on the run while the others were trying to grab the bags of money and as many duffel bags of guns as they could carry. He shot a net around them, pinning them to the spot and located Hood taking out Two Faces bigger henchmen. That meant Two Face was out here somewhere. He started making his way towards Red Hood to help him out of the scuffle when he saw him out of the corner of his eye. 

Two Face held a double barrel shotgun and had it aimed at the back of Red Hood's head. 

No!

Once again he felt time slow down, the shadow of the gun first rising out in front of him. The sound of the gun going off. The smell of gunpowder and blood filling his nostrils. Falling to the ground. But he felt arms go around him, pulling him behind an metal bin used to hold fish guts.

"Batman! You're hit!" Red Hood spoke in his muffled way. "What the hell were you thinking, jumping in front of me like that?"

Batman looked down and saw red leaking out of the chest of his suit. Red Hood put a tentative hand to it and sighed. "I don't think it went it deep but it's still pretty bad."

Another shot rang out and they both ducked down lower. Red Hood began rummaging around his belt. Batman grabbed his hand when he saw what was in it. "No, I have to go after Two Face."

"The only place you are going is back to base to get that hole plugged. I'm signalling the batmobile to come here, get in and let me take down Two Face." Red Hood yanked the remote out of Batman's hand and pressed the homing beacon. "Stay here, I'm gonna get that double faced bastard."

"Red!" Batman started but a coughing fit stopped him from finishing his warning. He may have fluid building in his lungs. There was no way for him to go after either of them. But he couldn't leave Red Hood alone with Two Face. It was too risky. He would never allow anymore of his loved ones to face the shadows alone. He didn't care how many bullets he would take to the chest. He knew what his father had felt in that brief encounter. He was protecting the two most precious things in the world to him. The fear of losing them was more powerful than the fear of death.

Batman gritted his teeth as a wave of pain hit when trying to get up. He could hear the batmobile roaring into the wharf. He took a deep breath and pulled himself up. The black vehicle stopped a few feet away from him and he slid into the seat with care. Before setting off, he got on the radio.

"Red Robin, come in!" his voice sounded thick and gravelly.

After a few seconds of silence, static came through. "This is Red Robin. Come in Batman."

"The docks, Two Face. Red Hood in pursuit." He strained out.

The pause before the answer told Batman that he was aware of his injuries. "On it. I'll be there in five."

Batman sighed and commanded the batmobile to head home. He reached for some clothes stashed for blood soaking and wrapped them around his chest. He just hoped Tim would get there before Jason's anger got the better of him, again. He wished Dick was here, then he didn't. Then he swore he heard a violin playing in his ear as he lost consciousness.

To Be Continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next few chaps I will be linking together. I feel like doing something more than a one shot as these next topics kind of run in similar circles.I am slowly catching up. Like everything in my life I just lag behind. So next, Gunpoint!


	5. Gun Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking down the barrel of a gun, puts things in perspective.

Chapter 5

Gun Point

Boy did this guy have a death sentence. Jason peeled out of the yard and onto the streets to pursue Harvey Dent, a.k.a. Two Face. Most of the villains were not on his short list of friends but this guy had the utmost distinction of being the number one most wanted on the Robin's list. He has managed to piss off every single one of them. And tonight, he had put the last nail in the coffin. The man took off on foot and Jason was sure he could catch up to him easily. 

"Son of a bitch." He growled.

He may have had his disagreements with the big guy... okay he hated him.

To an extent.

Anyways, he didn't deserve this. Especially since he got hit saving him. He never liked anyone taking one for him. He was skilled enough to take care of himself. And for some reason, like tonight, he somehow made a mistake that was fatal, well that was on him. He was fine with that. Ever since he was young he knew this could be a short train ride, so he looked into the mirror and told himself; "You're no savior, you're no saint. Just look after yourself and mother. Everyone else can just take a hike."

He'd walk the dangerous streets looking for anyone he could hustle and anything he could lift without trouble, and that was it. He had no intention of joining a gang, he never started a fight, although he would most certainly finish it. He didn't even carry a weapon. He had a simple pocket knife but he only used it to jimmy locks or windows. For years it helped keep his mother afloat, but luck could only take him so far. He had hit quite a dry spell when he came across the batmobile. He knew that something like that could fetch him plenty of cash so... fuck it. He could have stop at two hub caps, but he was desperate. Their crummy landlord had had the audacity to raise their rent. So it had been the night that would change his life forever.

Jason slowed to a halt when the trail went cold. He got off his bike and scanned the area. A noise above him made him realize why it went cold. A shot struck right beside him and he ducked into the alley, drawing his gun. He looked up to see Two Face trying to aim at him again. Jason shot off a few rounds, making Two Face duck down. He made his way to the fire escape and raced up the rusty steps. Before reaching the top he switched out his rubber bullets for his 9mms. He slapped the clip in and got the first one in the chamber. He peered slowly over the edge and get another close call near his left temple. 

He swore under his breath and looked for some kind of distraction.

"How about you come out of there and so I can really give you a reason to call you Red Hood!" Two Face barked from the far end of the roof. 

"How about you come out so I can make both sides of your face match." he taunted back. He took another glance over the ledge and saw his target just before Two Face attempted to blow his head off.

"I'll make you as dead as disco and lay you out just like I did the Bat! Tell me, did he die in your arms?" Two Face let out a malicious laugh.

Red Hood resisted the urge to jump out and full on charge at him. Instead he took a deep breath and rose up just enough to take the shot. He hit the utility box just above Two Face, causing a loud pop and bright sparks to rain down. It was enough to startle him out of his cover spot. Jason leaped over and began firing repeatedly as Two Face struggled to get away. 

"No you don't!" Red Hood followed after him. Two Face climbed up over the wall leading up to the next building and Hood took the shot. Two Face cried out as the bullet struck his shoulder. Jason grinned under his mask. He was going to make this monster suffer. He tried to get another shot but the older man made it to the other side. Red Hood continued his hunt.

He had no problem with killing now. He couldn't understand why the others felt it was so wrong to take the lives of these low life criminals. Time and time again they've apprehended them only for some corrupt lawyer to free them or a jail break occurred. They never stayed in Arkham nor did they get any kind of rehabilitation that stuck. What good did it do to keep catching them if nothing came of it? To Jason, all he had to do was think about how many innocent lives perished because another lunatic got out and decided to teach Batman a lesson. The math was easy. Kill one to save hundreds. Its not like they were going to be missed. No one was going to mourn them. It wasn't going to wreck his life afterwards. His conscious was clean about it. Hell, he'd take them all out for them. All the others would have to do is stand back and let him go to work. They didn't have to have any part in it if they were so adamant about the 'no killing'. 

But no. They would not let him, even going so far as to protect them. God they made him so frustrated!

Red Hood climbed up the wall easily and rolled towards a cover spot. He didn't have to worry because he spotted Two Face making his way to the other side. Jason sprinted after him as Two Face leaped over the far ledge. 

"Dammit!" 

He couldn't afford to lose track of him. He made it the other side and dropped to the lower rooftop. Sure enough, Two Face was nowhere to be seen. There was no simple way off this roof which meant he was hiding here somewhere. Red Hood took it slowly, inching around corners and keeping low. 

The memory of Batman covered in blood flashed in his head and he stopped. He wondered if he made it back to the cave in time. He felt his heart quicken and he swallowed. This was no time to...was he panicking? 

No.

He didn't panic. There was no room for panic, no reason for it either. Because he made the choice long ago.

"I'm no savior, I'm no saint. Just look after yourself and-"

His mother was gone.

"Everyone else can just..." he whispered into the night.

Batman flashed in his head again. So did Nightwing tied up and on his knees before the Crime Syndicate. Red Robin lying in a pool of blood. Damian impaled upon the Heretic's sword. His breath hitched slightly.

They really, really frustrated him!

He never wanted to have anyone else become a part of his family. Because of things like this. Because things like this, hurt so much.

For once he was going to let himself have this one kill. Maybe they'd only hate him for a few years. Two Face would be his!

"You're mine." said the voice behind him. 

Well, shit.

"Turn around, slowly." Dent's damaged vocal chords made it sound like he had swallowed pebbles. Jason did as he was told and came face to face with Two Face's gun. His anger in himself and the man in front of him began to boil in his stomach, rising into his chest. He dropped his guns and lifted his hands up.

"Ha, ha ha ha! Two Bat members in one night! That's how Two Face rolls. Doubles." He grinned a crazed half grin that made him look like two mismatched photos. Jason glared back at him, not that he could see it. 

"Try it, Two Face. I dare you." Red Hood spoke in a low, menacing tone. "If you even get one shot out I'll-"

The gun went off. Jason felt his legs give out.

This was on him.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a little short, but technically the previous chapter, this one, and the next all go together so I guess this will be the longest piece. That is unless I get another idea.


	6. Dragged Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of a trilogy, but not really.

Chapter 6

Dragged Away

Tim got the call as he was finishing up at an old crime scene. Apparently, Two Face was trying to get a deal on some heavy arms and gunfire ensued. Both Batman and Red Hood came onto the scene only for Batman to take a hit and Red Hood in pursuit. It wouldn't take long, after all, he had the Batplane. It was the smaller, sleeker version and didn't come with all the bells and whistles Batman's official one had, but it got the job done. In this case, it would have to do. He flew as low as he could so he could see if he could make out any of the targets.

"Let's see if the radar can pick up Hood's tracker. I know you still got one." Tim muttered.

He didn't have to look for long. Hood was making his way along the south side of lower Gotham. He figured that from the angle of their chase, they were taking the rooftops. He put the plane in stealth mode and slowed his speed. He scanned the roofs to the right of him, looking for any sign of his older teammate or the duel faced criminal. He almost passed them when he saw the electric box burst into flames and a shadowy figure ran off. 

"It's too dark down there to see who's who. I'll have to go on foot."

He sat the plane down quickly and quietly as possible on an adjacent roof. He jumped out and crawled in the direction of the mysterious figure's getaway. He took out his nigh vision scope and peered over the higher ledge. As he looked left, he saw Red Hood rolling over towards an air vet for cover. He watched as made a dash for the roof door and pressed himself flat against it. Tim looked around the area to see where Two Face could be but he too found nothing. There were too many objects protruding from the roof that made good hiding spots. Tim decided it was best to find a different perch. He began making his way over to the next building in front to get a better view. He thought about trying to contact Jason but he didn't want to distract him. So he'd be his lookout. If Jason could get Two Face on his own, Tim would let him. He was also aware that Jason had a particular hatred for Dent, so he wanted to be ready to step in in case Jason took it to the next level. 

He got into position and surveyed the situation again. Tim scrunched his brow in confusion as he watched Red Hood pause, his gun lowered slightly. Was he shaking? Something was wrong, but he didn't have time to figure it out when Two Face emerged from an air conditioner fan. 

"No!" Tim made a run for it towards the building. A few words were being said but he was sill too far to understand. He was plenty close to hear the gun shot. He didn't stop running until he could see Jason on the ground. He made himself crouch and take cover first and then see if Jason was alive. He saw his chest moving and sighed in relief. Two Face was standing over him, laughing. The dark side of his suit disappeared into the night sky, making him look as if he was missing his entire left side. Tim had to tell himself to keep calm and wait for a good moment to strike. 

Two Face raised his gun again, this time to Jason's face.

"What did you say about making my face match? How's about I make your face unrecognizable to your loved ones." 

Red Robin leaped up and threw a batarang, striking the hand that held the gun.

"I don't think so, Two Face!" Red Robin went to send a flying kick his way when Two Face did something Tim didn't plan on. Two Face snatched up Red Hood and pulled out a large knife with a double tip. He pointed it up at his neck, just under his mask. Tim stopped in his tracks. He could see where Harvey had got Jason as blood seeped out of his right thigh. If he was lucky nothing vital had been hit, but the wound was bleeding profusely. It already made a small stream trickling towards Red Robin's feet. 

"Boy, tonight's just full of vermin." Two Face huffed. 

"The only vermin here is you. Let him go." Tim ordered, his voice full of intent and determination. Two Face let out a loud guffaw. "Oh, I should just let him go. Like you will just let me go, right?"

"You know that can't happen. Not after what you've done." Tim crossed his arms across his chest. In secret, he was pulling out a tracker.

"Well then you know I'm not letting him go until I've made my getaway. So if you want him alive, back off and let me go my merry way." Two Face sneered. Red Hood began to struggle. "You're a piece of shit, Dent! We know what you let call the shots. Like you have any say in the matter of who lives and who dies!"

Two Face pressed the blade into his skin, piercing it. A tiny rivulet of blood flowed from it. "I don't think you get a say in this, red head!"

"Okay, Harvey. Just don't hurt him! I'll let you go, but you must promise to leave him alive." Tim pleaded.

"Are you kidding?" Red Hood let out a groan as he was made to put some weight on his bad leg. Two Face nodded, manic glee spread across his face. "Of course, my boy. You have my word, heh heh."

Red Robin stepped back in show of compliance. "Don't struggle, Hood. It's going to be alright." Deep down inside, Tim felt fear playing games with his stomach. 

Two Face began dragging the injured vigilante to the fire escape ladder on the side. Tim called out, "Where will you leave him?"

"I'll want plenty of time, so he's gonna be with me for a bit. I'll let you know where he'll be when I'm long gone. Promise." Two Face grinned. "Move your ass, Hoodie. Any funny moves and I'll gut you from neck to balls."

"Touch my balls and I'll mess up your whole double look down there." Red Hood retorted back and received punch to his gun wound for it. He bit back a scream as he was forced down the steep steps. As Two Face pushed him down, Tim threw the tracker onto Two Face's shoe as he stepped downwards. He was too busy fighting with Red Hood to feel it. Tim began to run back to the plane. 

"He wants to get out of town, so where would he go?" He jumped into the seat and started the engines. As the plane lifted off, Tim began to think about all the probable escape routes. He had to think fast, Jason's life depended on it. 

"The docks are out of the question, so that leaves the tracks, the highways north and south bound, the river, the private air field, and the sewer." He connected the tracker to plane's navigation and the red dot appeared on the map. It moved along Mortar's Street and a good pace. "He must have stolen a vehicle." Tim kept the plane in almost a hover as he flew slow and quietly behind the them. He didn't want to be in view or cast a shadow on the streets or buildings. 

"The highway is out because the police will be there due to the events at the docks. Standard procedures will have road blocks set up by now." He watched the screen as Two Face made a sharp turn onto a main road going south. 

"The sewer is out as well. It would be too much trouble and dangerous as the rainfall has made the sewers practically full this time of year. Only Killer Croc could live down there right now."

The car made a left.

"It would be a stretch if he went to the air field seeing as he is going in the opposite direction, but he may double back."

They turned again, going north now.

"If he took the river, he'd need a boat. And the police will be on the lookout for boats with the arms deal, so not there."

"If he took the tracks, there would need to be a train moving through." Tim pulled up the data base from GDOT and scrolled through it. "Nothing scheduled for the next two hours. Still, there might be a getaway vehicle there to drive on the tracks. He wouldn't have to worry about oncoming trains."

Both the tracks and the air field were in the same direction.

The car was still going north.

Both were a possibility. So he would have to come up with a plan for both. Tim chewed on his lower lip as he thought.

"Maybe I don't have to have two plans." If he was playing his cards right, there was one precise route he would have to take to get to either spot. Two Face was already barred from taking the highway so that meant taking an alternate route. It would mean using the waterway.

With all the rain Gotham had this time of year, the sewers would fill up and drain out into the waterway, a large cement gutter that went right around the center of Gotham and channeled the water into the river. It was a dangerous place that kids sometimes like to play, but flash floods could happen at any moment so cops and Batman would always swing by just in case someone would get swept away. He knew just what to do. He didn't need to follow anymore so he sped over to where they would have to cross and spotted the bridge. Luckily there was no traffic at this time of night and the kids were asleep.

"I sure hope Bruce doesn't mind paying for a bridge." Tim swallowed and loaded the missile. It wasn't a powerful device, but sometimes you needed a little fire power for structural roadblocks. This would be quite the roadblock. He set it to lock on target and he took a deep breath. This was for Jason.

He fired.

The missile hit the bridge. It didn't take it out completely, but it made it impossible to cross. If Two Face wanted to leave, it would have to be on foot down the waterway. He then flew along the waterway and made it to his next target. He looked down at his navigation and saw Two Face was still making his way to the bridge. Good. He brought the plane up the height of the rusty water tower. He set the plane to hover and opened the cockpit door. He stood up and pulled out his binoculars. He saw the car pull up to the bridge and stop. Tim felt a slight knot in his throat and tried to swallow it down. He hoped Two Face would react the way Tim needed him to. 

Two Face emerged from the car, dragging Red Hood out with him. He had bound his hands behind his back at some point. His dark pants clung to his skin where the blood and soaked through. Two Face held the knife to his throat again, looking around suspiciously. Still, Tim waited. As minutes dragged by at a snail's pace, Tim rapped his fingers against the binoculars. He watched the mad man swivel around still looking for Red Robin to pounce, but he would find no one. Two Face seemed to be wondering what was going on. 

Tim continued to wait.

"Come on." He whispered. He was beginning to worry about Jason's leg as he didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight anymore. But he still didn't make a move, not yet. He had to wait. Just when he thought the plan would go south, Two Face began to drag Jason to the lip of the waterway.

"Yes!" He sat back down and closed the cockpit door. He got on the radio. "Gotham police, this is Red Robin. I've sighted Two Face."

A flash of static popped up followed by a familiar voice. "Red Robin, this is Commissioner Gordon. You say you've spotted him? Where?"

Tim grinned. "I'd say he's being thrown out with the bath water. Have some police boats waiting by the spill out at the northeast end near the old candy factory."

"We'll be there." Tim signed off and got the plane lined up with the legs of the water tower. He shot off two sticky bombs set to three minutes. That would be plenty of time for Two Face to crawl down and make it to the middle of the wide floor. Tim took another look and winced as he saw Red Hood rolling down the cement slanted wall, ending with a splash. Two Face slid down after him and pulled him still looking around. They made their way through the ankle high water. Red Hood was struggling to keep his balance while being yanked with a panic riddled psychopath. The movement with the knife against him had shredded his jacket and scraped thin lines on the surface of his armor. 

Tim set the binoculars down at looked down at his watch.

Thirty more seconds.

He set the plane back and got ready. They had made it to the center of the waterway. Everything was lined up perfectly.

"And here we go." Tim powered up engine, he didn't need stealth mode anymore.

The bombs went off, collapsing the side closest to the waterway. The water tower leaned slowly, then cracked open, spilling its contents into the waterway. The deluge made its way towards the two figures standing dead center, who weren't sure what just happened. Tim started flying, matching the speed of the water as it rolled along. He saw Two Face stumble back, then discard Red Hood as he made a desperate attempt to beat the wave to the other side. Red Hood wasn't having it. He barely limped as he ran after Dent, tackling him to the ground. 

"Hang on Red." Tim got ladder online to deploy. There was no time to fight as Two Face pushed Red Hood off and tried to make a break for it again, but it was too late. The water struck both men and swept them up. For a moment Tim lost sight of Red Hood. Two Face was trying to fight the current and was losing effortlessly. 

"Come on, Jason! Where are you?" He hoped he hadn't sent Jason off to a watery death, when suddenly he emerged. His hands were no longer behind his back but raised up above his head, still bound. Tim pulled up until he was right over Jason's head.

"I got you, just hang on!" He dropped the plane lower, watching the camera screens showing the view from beneath. "Just a little more." The ladder was missing Jason by a foot.

Suddenly Jason went back under.

"No!" Tim shouted. With no view of him he couldn't gauge where to line up the ladder. "Come back Red! Come on!"

He burst back up and lifted his hands again. They were getting close to the spillway. Tim realigned the plane and sped up a little. "You got this, Tim." He heard the fuzzy intercom in his ear say. He could hear the water inside Jason's helmet sloshing around. 

"Yeah I got this! I need you to get the ladder!" Tim grumbled back.

"A little more to the-(cough!)- right." Jason sputtered.

Tim could feel sweat rolling down his back. He moved the joystick slightly to the right and held his breath. He gave the engine a little more gas and watched the screen. The ladder came towards Red Hood and he snatched it up.

"Yes!" Tim cried in excitement and began to pull up. "Hang on, I'm going to set you down on dry land in just a second." He brought his attention back to Two Face who was still floating down. He looked beyond and saw the blue and red lights near the end and nodded to himself.

"They've got him. Let's get out of here." He lifted his older sibling to safety and landed the plane beside him in an empty parking lot. He rummaged around under the seat to pull out the first aid kit and made his way over to Jason. The soaked man had sat down on the ground and pulled off his mask, shaking the water out of it. Tim couldn't help but tackle him in a hug.

"I'm sorry but it was the only thing I could think of at the time. I know maybe I should have thought of something else but I guess I panicked a little and-"

"Slow down, man. It's alright. I'm alive aren't I? You did good, Little Red. Now could you get off my bullet hole?" Jason growled in pain. Tim threw himself backwards. "Oh God, I'm sorry! Uh, here." He handed him the kit. Jason relaxed and grinned. "You're not going do it for me? I'm hurt."

Tim flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, yeah. I got it."

As he tended to the wound, Jason spoke softly. "Is he okay?"

Tim nodded but didn't look up from his work. "I think so. I haven't heard anything. Which could be a good thing. If it was bad, Alfred would have said something."

"Or he doesn't want us to break down while we're out here by telling us he's-"

"He's not dead! Maybe hurt pretty bad, but not dead." Tim said firmly.

Jason looked away. "If you say so."

Tim stopped and sighed. "I do say so. He's okay, and it's not your fault." Jason didn't reply. "I know you're worried about him. I know that's why Two Face got the jump on you. But you can't blame yourself for this. He's Batman. It's what Batman does. But he also cares about you. He cares about all of us. If you were around more, you'd see that."

This time Jason turned around. "I see, so if I was around more he'd what, take me out to ball games? Have a big surprise birthday party for me? Celebrating all the other birthdays he's missed?"

"Probably not, that's not his style. But he would be glad to see you. We all would." Tim put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "We miss you."

The anger dissipated from his face, revealing a rather young looking Jason. "Really? 'We'? As in you and Batman?"

Tim smiled. "As in me and Bruce. And Dick. And Alfred... But not Damian. He's a lost cause."

Jason grinned. "Fuck that kid."

Tim couldn't help but snicker. He finished dressing Jason's leg and helped him up. "You'll have to fly the plane. I don't think I can get you in the back seat."

"What? You don't trust me to fly this thing?" Jason pulled himself up the step ladder with a grunt. Tim helped as best he could. "Did you ever fly the Batplane?"

"Sure. Maybe I didn't have the permission to, but yeah." Jason settled into the seat and looked around. "Where the start button?" Tim shook his head." You gotta be kidding."

"Heh, I am. Just give me a second though. Let's see, here's the 'on' switch." The engine kicked out loudly. "And a way we go!"

"Wait! You gotta-"

"YA-HOOOO!"

"JASON! OH MY GOD!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I made up for the short chapter before it. Yay! On to the next: Isolation!


	7. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes its from within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are vague references to trauma in this so heads up. And a lot of internal monologues.

Chapter 7

Isolation

Nightwing landed on his shoulder blades and slid to a halt against the metal wall. He scrambled back up onto his feet as fast as he could but it was too late. Killer Croc cackled as he slammed the shipping container shut. "Let's see if any of your smart ass jokes will get you outta here." He pressed against the door but it didn't budge. He heard grinding metal just outside and knew he was sealed inside. He slammed his fists against the rusty surface.

"Croc!" What good would it do? The crocodile man was on his way out of Bludhaven with five million in precious technology. Some of Batman's Rogues were spilling onto his turf. He wished Bruce would tell him these things. Now information exchange and data briefings were cut off too. It was just another tell tale sign that they were drifting apart. It had been months since they had worked together let alone spoken. 

Suddenly the ground began to rock and Nightwing crouched to keep his balance. He was being lifted!

"Shit!" What was Waylon doing now? "Come on, are you kidding me?"

The container swayed back and forth in the arm that was transferring him, but where would he end up? He checked to see if he had his re-breather on him, which he did in case he was going into the bay. Instead he felt the metal box slam down, causing him to brace himself with his hands. The sound of the arm moving away got softer until he heard nothing. 

"Hey!" he shouted. His own voice echoed slightly within the long confining box. At least he had space. "Anybody out there?"

He wasn't sure where he was placed, only that the direction would have put him somewhere in the west half of the shipping yard. This was Bludhaven Shipping Haven. One of the largest shipping yards on the East Coast. Everything coming in from across the Atlantic made its first stop here. Including Lex Corp. Telecommunication and Digital Industries. He had to give it to Jones, he never would have thought this was the kind of stuff he was interested in, but I guess even he knew when it was time to make it in the big leagues. Tech was more in demand than jewels. 

Nightwing sighed. He pulled out his mini blowtorch. It was small but it could be quite powerful. He just hoped it had enough fuel to get him out of here. He dimmed his visor and got to work on the hinges. They were thicker than your standard door hinges but if he could just get one side done, all it would take is a little elbow grease. About midway through the second set his torch died. 

"No, no! Please don't do this to me." he groaned. He fiddled with it but to no avail. He threw it down in disgust and took a few steps back. He made a run at the door and slammed his shoulder into it. It didn't even move. His shoulder throbbed. "Dammit!" There just wasn't enough give to get the metal to move. He needed to get at least one more hinge off. He got down low and began kicking the lower corner to make it bend out. After a few minutes and a sore foot later there was a small opening. It was only enough to get a hand through.

"Hello! Can anybody hear me? I'm in here!" He shouted out. He listened back and heard nothing. It was silent outside. The briny scent of the bay came wafting in, but nothing else greeted him. 

~

He had spent most of the evening shouting out into the graveyard of boxes until his voice started giving out. He sat down beside his makeshift airway and tilted his head back against the wall. Why did he take off his com link? 

"Because you haven't been talking to anybody for the past four months." He said aloud. 

It seemed ridiculous to set up night after night only to never use it, he thought. He could hear the faint blow of a freight ship in the distance. Maybe that would bring someone out this way. He didn't like the quiet. He barely made out the soft sounds of waves lapping at the man made shore line.He began to sing to himself.

"If I surrender, and I don't fight this wave. I won't go under. I'll only get carried away."

He thought back to the time when he helped Batman with the Daggett explosion. After Jason had dropped him off and Alfred had stitched him up, Bruce began to lay into him.

"I told you to stay put."

"And I didn't. I had to keep that pile of C4 from taking out those apartment buildings. What should I have done, Bruce? Tell me since you know how to do everything." He knew he hadn't helped the situation. It was sort of instinctual to meet Bruce's disappointment with stubbornness. He couldn't stop himself from prompting Bruce to get mad. Deep down, maybe it was because it was the only times when Bruce would open up. Even if the words were angry and perhaps not true, he wanted to hear them. 

"You should have told me and I would have cut off the connection to the main device. I wanted you to stop them if they came outside. Instead, some of them got away. When I give orders, I expect you to follow them." He was using his Batman voice. God, he hated it.

"I made a tactical decision that I'm not ashamed of. So what if they got away, you'll just go hunt them down like you usually do. Why didn't you tell me you were going to let the explosion happen? That you wanted to take out Daggett's supply of toxic chemicals as well. You don't let me in, that's why. You only tell me what **you** want me to know. What is it you think I'd do? Stop you? As if I could! You never listen to me!" His voice began to grow louder. Bruce's scowl got deeper. 

"If you had done what you were told, there would be no reason for you to be near the blast. Why would you need to know about my disposing of the chemicals? It had nothing to do with your task."

"So I just had to sit there and look pretty until some guys came out and take them out. That's it?" Dick threw his hands in the air despite the pain in them. "What do you take me for? Have you lost all faith in my abilities? If that's all you needed me for, why bother calling me? Alfred could have taken them down!" he shouted back.

Bruce walked up to him and stared down, his face cold. "Perhaps I should have let him. I know he would have stayed right where I needed him."

Nightwing sighed again as the memory festered in his mind. He felt the pin prickle of tears behind his eyes. He had left the manor that night against the pleas from Alfred about his wounds. Bruce was a natural painkiller for Dick and he couldn't feel anything but burning fire in his head as he peeled off into the woods that surrounded Wayne Manor. He didn't even remember the trip back to Bludhaven. He had been caught up in his head the entire way. Only afterwards, did he feel the heat of shame and disappointment in himself to let his anger get in the way again.

He got up and began pacing. Still, it wasn't entirely his fault. He knew that. The fact was that he stepped into the fight arms up instead of in a gesture of truce. He could have said he was worried about him. He could have apologized for disobeying but he was working within the information he had at the time. He could have asked Red Hood to evacuate the apartments with him. There were things he could have said or done to diffuse the situation. But that would have silenced Bruce. He would have sent Dick away anyway. So why did he provoke him?

He got the call out of the blue for this mission. Before that, it had been five months since they had last worked together and it hadn't even been side by side. He said yes to it even before knowing what is was about because he had been eager to come back for awhile. As much as he enjoyed being in Bludhaven by himself, without having to answer to no one but himself, it was lonely. He made friends within the city but there was nobody to open up to about his secret life. His siblings were busy with their lives as well. But they had teams. Even Jason had his own close knit crew, including his own 'Super' with Bizarro.

Dick was out here all by himself. Not that he couldn't handle it for the most part, but there was a sense of feeling cut off from everyone else. Not being able to decompress with a fellow teammate meant he had to internalize everything on his own. That led to doubt and insecurity. Did he do enough? Did he make the right choices? He had tried taking in a partner before. He had hoped it would have taken care of these feelings, but that had ended badly.

He wrapped his arms around himself as a chill spread through him at the thought. 

"No, don't think about it."

But it was there, like so many other times he had been taken advantage of. He didn't know why he had such a hard time staying away from dangerous people. Or why he was such a target for them. Did he have some sign taped to his back that said 'I'm a sucker'?

Shrike.

Deathstroke.

Tarantula.

Owlman.

So he would close himself off. He never spoke to anyone about these events. He tried to talk about it in the past, but he could never get it out. Instead, others would come to him and unload their issues and problems. He would just smile and offer what words of support he could muster. He had to be the strong one for them. They would look to him for guidance and tease he was the 'golden boy'. He secretly hated it, but would laugh it off and carry on. To them he was untouchable, some top tier benchmark they felt they had to reach for. Well the joke was on them, he was at the bottom. If they only knew just how broken he was.

Why did he have to be here, alone with his thoughts? He ran a hand through his hair and continued to pace. He couldn't stop his thoughts from racing down that dark road, just like the one that led him away from Bruce's large mansion. Maybe that's why he didn't keep in touch with anybody. Batman made him push away physically, his brothers made him push away emotionally. They all had expectations of him that made him feel unattainable and inadequate. He didn't doubt his abilities, but he doubted his ability to come off as someone that had things within his control. It like was like being on the trapeze. He could go through the motions, but would the audience know how much he was sweating, how his muscles were straining towards the next swing? Would they know about the blisters forming on his hands, how they bled? As a showman it was his duty to make everything look effortless and perfect. 

But he was so high. High above in the canopy looking at the people below. As he lets go, he's all alone.

Isolated.

Suspended in the air.

Reaching for the next swing.

What if the next one is not there?

He choked back a sob. He really missed his brothers. He missed the old man he thought of as his grandfather. His patchwork family. He missed Bruce. As much of a pain in the ass he could be, he longed to be beside him. There was a time when he thought they would be together forever. He would be everything Batman needed in a partner. They would be solving all the crimes of the century. His mother had warned him not to get too ambitious with his dreams. How foolish he had been. Bruce hadn't helped the situation either. He would smile that small crooked smile as Dick proclaimed they were the unstoppable dynamic duo, a term he had read in the Gotham Gazette. He had caught that smile and imprinted it in his mind, in his dreams. It fueled him onto the next step in becoming like Batman. Being part of a team, like the Justice League. So he brought together his friends to mirror the figure he aspired to be, thinking Batman would be so proud. How far it was to fall as he heard the words of disapproval. He kept falling as he was sidelined time and time again. So he worked more with the Titans. He kept on falling as he took a hit from the Joker and Bruce told him Robin was no longer needed. He thought he had hit rock bottom. Then he was replaced. 

When you're in limbo like that for so long, you tend to lose sight of where you're heading, even though it's straight down. He had been determined to get out of the Batman's shadow and kept himself alive by finding the next swing to reach for, but the continuous motion left no time to process anything. He was working solely off instinct. He became Nightwing because he had to. This person he had been trained to become was addicted to lifestyle that came with it. He needed it. It took away the pain of being abandoned, of being rejected and replaced. It kept him going. 

"Stop it." He scolded himself as the tears began to flow. "You're not helping the situation."

But the silence coaxed more dark thoughts out of his head. He thought about what he was supposed to be. What his existence was truly meant for. He was supposed to be a Talon. To work for the Court of Owls as a mindless assassin. If he had gone that way, maybe he wouldn't have all these morbid, self depreciating thoughts running through his head. 

"That's not who I am! Just stop it!" he told himself. He needed to get his mind off it. 

"Hello! Help! Can anybody hear me!" He banged on the walls. He kicked and punched and screamed. "Please!"

"I don't want to be alone!"He collapsed with exhaustion and felt the tears fall on his scraped knuckles.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed that way when he heard noises from above. He got up and began pounding again. "I'm in here!"

The sound outside was strange and he couldn't tell what it was until he heard the snap of the metal bar that blocked him in and the door swung open. He stood frozen in place as the sight of Batman stood before him.

"Nightwing!"

He couldn't stop his feet from running until he practically tackled the larger man. He wrapped his arms around him. He felt tentative arms go around him and realized how he must have looked. He pushed back and turned away. "Whew! It was getting a little ripe in there. So glad you were in town." He forced a chuckle out. He wiped his face quickly and spun around. "How did you know where to find me?" He snapped his fingers. "Let me guess, you got another tracker on me again."

It took a moment before he answered. "No, Killer Croc told me, after I questioned what he was doing with a truckload of Lex Corp. tech. The truck was from here so I figured you had to have gone after him but somehow-"

"Got caught? Yup, you know me. Always in distress." Dick could feel him once again sabotaging his chance at reconciliation.

"Were unable to catch up." he finished. He stepped closer. "He told me that he had stored you away and knew you'd be here somewhere. I've been looking for the past two hours. I...heard your calls."

Which calls were those? He thought with dread. "Well, I guess we should get out of here. The sun's up and you might burst into flames or something."

He made to jump down to the next container, but Batman's hand stopped him. "Are you alright?"

He was pulled back gently but firmly and made to face him. Dick shrugged. "I'm fine. I just don't like the quiet."

In something he would have seen in a dream, he felt Batman's hand stroke his cheek tenderly. "You've been crying."

That was all it took to make him fall again. This time someone caught him. "I don't like being alone." his voice wavered as his tears resumed flow. He had fallen into Batman's arms and he held him without any sign of strain. "I don't like being cut off. I hate being the only one with no one to talk to. I hate being the 'golden boy', I'm weaker than you know. I'm not alright!" he cried. 

"Nightwing... Dick. You're not weak if you can admit you're not alright. That takes more strength than you know." His arms tightened around him. "And you're not alone. You're never alone. I'm will always be here for you. But you have to call out to me. Let me know when you need me. I don't care how far away I am. I'll have Clark fly me to you if I have to."

Dick looked up into the white eyes that kept so much from him, then he looked lower and saw the small smile that sent his heart flying a million miles per hour. "So don't leave home without this." He felt the ear piece get pushed into his ear. "I was going crazy trying to talk to every damn container. So no, I do not have a tracker on you. But you better believe I'm putting one on you from now on."

Dick chuckled and didn't argue. "Can we go home?"

Batman nodded. "Of course. How else am I going to get that tracker installed? And we need to talk."

Dick didn't feel any fear hearing those words. In fact, he felt ready to unload so much of what he held inside. "Yes we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me guys and gals? Next up, Stab Wound.
> 
> P.S The song lyrics are from Waves by Beck.


	8. Stab Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is serious.

Chapter 8

Stab Wound

Phone

Jason : Get over here

...

Dick: What's wrong?

...

Jason: Just do it

...

Dick: Can you tell me what wrong?

...

...

...

Jason: I've been stabbed.

Dick ran up the steps to the apartment floor where Jason was hiding out. Dick didn't even know about this place. It was abandoned for the most part, and looked like it should be condemned instead of for rent. He got to the door and knocked impatiently.

"Jason! Please tell me the door isn't locked. I-"

The door opened and revealed a unusually calm Jason. "Come on in." He sidestepped behind the door. Dick was the picture of bewilderment as he slowly walked inside, not taking his eyes off the taller man. 

"Jason, are...Are you alright?" he asked cautiously. He looked around the room to check for signs of struggle and saw nothing but a decently furnished living room. He spun around to face Jason as he shut the door. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm glad you got here fast. You must have been speeding, that's pretty dangerous you know. Especially at this time of night."

Jason grunted as Dick shoved him against the wall. "Cut the crap, Jay! I was told you were stabbed! I'm thinking major artery, organ failure, all alone in a decrepit building!"

Jason nodded. "And you would be correct."

"What?" Dick's voice broke slightly as it went up an octave.

"Come into the bathroom with me." Jason said as he walked away. He stopped, "Please don't make me say that again." He said without turning around. Dick suddenly noticed how unusual he was moving. Almost as if he were trying not to step on a land mine. He was still in his Red Hood suit but it looked pretty roughed up. His pants didn't look like his normal pair he used when he went out. Dick followed almost in a daze. There was something definitely wrong about here.

They walked into the master bedroom, which was very simple but clean, and turned to enter the connecting bathroom.

"Holy Shit!" Dick exclaimed when he saw blood sprayed against the pure white bath tiles. The tub was filled halfway with bloody water, puddles of pink liquid littered the lip and floor around it. The medicine cabinet was open, exposing the myriad of medical supplies and pills that many of the Bat family stocked on a regular basis. Except they were scattered over the sink and it the basin. Despite Jason's outward appearance, the room was a sign of panic. 

Dick took a breath and touched Jason's shoulder. "Tell me what happened."

He turned around slowly. "I'd rather get to the point first. I have an injury and I need you to help me take care of it."

"I will help you but I kinda need answers." Dick began looking around for what he required. "First of all, where is it? You look fine to me, except you're reminding me of the Stepford Wives right now."

"That's ridiculous, we're not married." Jason retorted in that strange calm way that made Dick even more agitated.

"Jay!"

Jason sighed. "Just help me get this off." He pointed to his suit. Dick set down the gauze and tape to aid in removing the tough exterior. Dick looked over the armor as he unclasped the chest piece and saw no penetration spots. He noticed he didn't have a shirt on underneath, showing only minor cuts and bruises to his chest and abdomen. Things got even more bizarre when Jason began removing his belt. Dick held up a hand. "Uh, where exactly did you get stabbed?"

Jason smiled sweetly. "I'm getting to it."

Dick shook his head furiously. "Uh uh, this is below my pay grade, no pun intended. Why didn't you call Alfred? I'm not qualified to be handling anything beyond gauze and tape."

Jason leaned against the bloody wall. Dick was almost afraid he was about to faint, noticing how pale he was. "Dick, I called you because, your number was the easiest to remember." Jason ran a hand through his hair. "My mask shattered, I don't have my phone or my wallet. I came here to my safe house but it has no digital devices, for safety purposes. Just a land line. I don't remember anybody else's number off the top of my head."

Dick looked at him with confusion. "You know my cell number?"

Jason rolled his eyes then shrugged. "I just know it 'cuz the last four spell out boob, which you are by the way."

"Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Okay, jeez. So will you?"

Dick put a hand to his forehead. "Okay, Jay. Show me where it is."

Jason began unbuckling his belt. "You won't tell nobody about this, right?"

"I don't even know what I'm about to see, let alone explain it." Dick said with exasperation.

"Okay, here it goes." Jason dropped his pants and Dick finally saw dried blood that had dripped down between his legs. There was something stuffed into his black boxers that looked like a t-shirt. 

"Jason, what the f-" Dick started when Jason pulled his boxers down. He held the bloody shirt over his junk and looked away. "Just tell me Dick. Are they still there?"

Dick wasn't quite sure what he was looking at, which made Jason squirm. "Come on, don't just stare at it!"

"I don't know what I'm looking at!"

"Oh Jesus they're gone! I knew it!" Jason wailed. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Will you calm down?" Dick shouted back. "I mean, you said you were stabbed! I'm looking for a stab wound!"

"There is no stab wound! I hurt my balls falling off my bike!" Jason shouted back. They glared each other down for several seconds until Dick burst out laughing. Jason threw the bloody shirt at him. "It's not fucking funny!"

Dick giggled uncontrollably until he fell off the toilet seat. He received a kick to his back. "Ouch! I'm sorry...I-I can't-"

"I trusted you man! And you think something like this is funny? How would you feel if you lost one of your jewels?" Jason began to pace back and forth trying to contain his anger.

"Jason..." Dick wheezed, "you're fine."

The anger began to fade to uncertainty. "What do you mean?"

Dick sat up. "I mean as far as your balls go, you still have them. Turn around."

Jason didn't say anything but did as he was told. Dick took a better look. "You skinned your ass raw and it looks like you took some shrapnel but nothing too serious. I mean, couldn't you tell?"

He started to giggle again, receiving a punch to the arm. "No! I was afraid to look down there! Can you imagine seeing something that had been attached to you since birth get ripped away from you in the blink of an eye?" Jason looked down hesitantly, then sighed when he saw Dick was telling the truth. " It hurt so much, it really felt like they were gone." Jason reached down and pulled up the jeans from the bathwater. The rear end was practically gone, causing Dick to imagine Jason sneaking away with his butt in the open. His eyes gleamed mischievously.

"You wiped out pretty bad I'd say. Skidded down the highway doing 60 on your ass."

"Shut up!"

Dick grinned. "I'm just saying-"

Jason gave him a threatening look. "Don't you dare!"

What could Dick say, he was a sucker for punishment. "Talk about skid marks in you underpants."

"I'm gonna kill you, Grayson!" Jason swung, missing Dick and almost getting the cabinet door. Dick leaped onto the bed. "I couldn't help myself."

"Get the hell outta here!" Jason yelled back.

"Oh stop it, don't be such a moody mop. Let me help get you cleaned up. It looks like it is within my pay grade. Just some gauze pads, penicillin, and pain meds. You'll be fine."

Dick hopped off the bed. "I would suggest getting something comfortable to sit on for a while like a baby float ring or whatever."

"I don't want your help. I want you to leave." Jason came out with a towel around his waist, frowning. 

"How are you going to treat yourself? It's your behind. You gotta be more flexible than me to do that. Look, I'm sorry I laughed, but I was really scared there for a minute. Only to find it was this, the laugh was just me being relieved."

"Bullshit."

Dick chuckled. "Okay, maybe a little of it was the look on your face. I'm sorry."

Jason shuffled from one foot to the other. "So, you're not going to say anything about this to anyone, right?"

Dick smiled. "Promise. Besides, I don't want anyone knowing I saw you in all your nakedness either. We'd never live it down. Take it to the grave."

Jason scoffed. "Are you kidding? For us that might not be permanent enough."

"You got a better one?" Dick picked the first aid supplies back up and headed over to the bed. "Come here."

"How about, we never speak of this ever again. Period." Jason stepped over to turned around. "Let's get this over with. I need a drink."

"Sure, I could you one too."

...

...

...

"How about a high ball?"

"Fuck you Dick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-Ha! Some misdirection for you! Like he was going to call him up and say his balls might be missing can you come and look. I thought I'd try something a little more light-hearted. Poor Jason. Next up, Shackled.


	9. Shackled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bound to battle Deathstroke sometime.

Chapter 9

Shackled

His head slammed against the brick wall behind him. Nightwing stared back at the one-eyed assassin as he felt the cold steel of his blade against his neck. "I told you to stay out of this, boy."

"Sure, I'll just stand by and watch you slaughter foreign diplomats as they step foot inside the City Hall." Nightwing strained to keep his skin from pressing too much into the the sword but he could still feel a trickle of blood run down to his collar bone.

"Don't worry, you don't have to watch. I'll make sure of that." Before Nightwing could answer, the super assassin stepped back and brought the hilt of his sword down on his head, knocking him out. When he came to, his body tensed up with the realization that Deathstroke had delivered on that promise. He shook his head groggily and looked down at the chains around his ankles, then looked to the ones on his wrists. 

"He's got his own personal dungeon down here or what?" Nightwing grumbled. He tested how much give he had and swore under his breath. Deathstroke knew better than to go easy on him. There was no space for him to twist his hand out. He had also removed the top part of his suit just in case he had any secret pockets to hide lock picks, "Which I did." he muttered disappointingly. He then decided to test the hinges holding him to the wall. He gave a sharp tug.

"He must have just installed them." Still, Nightwing tried with his legs and arms, twisting and jerking, trying to get something to break free. He had to get out of here. He pulled as hard as he could, metal digging into his raw skin. He ignored the pain and kept kicking with all his might. If he could get one of his legs free, he had a simple pick in his boot. It would be slow, but he could get out of his chains with it. 

"Come on." He growled. He tried not to think of the intense bruises he'd have later and kept thinking of the lives he needed to save. He thrashed and pulled, hoping something would give, but eventually his strength left him and stopped to survey the progress. The chains clinked as he tried waving his right arm. There was no movement in the hinge. He looked to the left one and saw the same.

"Let's see how legs did. Legs? Any success?" He tugged a little with his left. Nothing.

"How about the right?" He looked down as he pulled his foot out and grinned when he saw the hinge jiggle slightly. "Okay, I can do this." Once he felt he had enough energy he began going to work on the loosened shackle. He knew he was losing time, but it was slow and painful trying to get his leg free. Little by little the metal square rocked back and forth, brick chipping away with the constant attack on it. With one final tug it broke free, but there was no victory in this. Nightwing felt the crack then a shock of pain shot up his leg causing him to cry out. He broke his leg! 

"Dammit!" He hissed as another wave of searing pain hit. But he was free! Partially. Sweat rolled down his forehead and he shook it away from his eyes. This had gotten more difficult. He had to get his boot off and into his hand. If his leg had been fine, he would have more control to the next step. The pain throbbing through his entire leg was going to affect his precision if he wasn't careful. As much as he told himself to ignore it, he had a broken bone and it hurt like hell. He moved it close to his other foot, so he could step on top of it. He grit his teeth and pulled, groaning as the pain flared up again. He pulled again and felt the right boot slide from his foot. He re-positioned it again and pulled, his heel coming out into the ankle area. 

"Just a little more."

He needed it loose enough so it could fly off with a small kick right into his hand. He started to feel light-headed and he took a deep breath. "Don't screw this up, Dick."

He worked his ankle, trying not move his lower leg until he felt he had it right where he needed it. Nightwing nodded and thought about how it had to fly. "Up and to the right a little."

One.

Two.

Three.

He flicked the boot up. The pain shook his stance a little and it flew up with too much force. It hit the wall and went sliding down at an angle.

"No!" He made a grab for it. he shut his eyes until the moment had passed. Opening his eyes, he looked over to see the boot dangling by the heel between his fingers. 

He blew out a sigh of relief. With the flick of the wrist he had it where he could pluck the camouflaged pick from the secret leather pocket and got to work on bending it into position. The sound of the chains clanging against the wall gave him a renewed sense of energy. When he completely freed himself he put his boot back on carefully limped up the wooden steps to the main level of the building. He leaned against the door frame examining his leg. The bone hadn't popped out, but it was beginning to swell.

"I'm coming for you, Slade." Nightwing collected his top and found his small ampule of pain killer. He shot it into his leg. He still had time to make it to the summit. He wasn't going to let anything or anyone, hold him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the life of Nightwing. Next up, Unconscious.


	10. Unconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you are unaware of just how much someone means to you.

Chapter 10

Unconscious

There were only a few things in the world that would make Dick drop everything and come rushing back to Gotham; a catastrophic event that required the entire bat family to participate, the return of Bat Burger's boneless BBQ wings, and-

His cell phone rang, and he connected it to the bluetooth in his helmet. "Alfred, I'm almost there. Has he woken up?"

"No, Master Richard." The polished voice returned. "He is still unconscious. He appears to have a concussion and a sprained wrist from impact."

"Okay, I'm about ten minutes out." He disconnected and sped up. His radar wasn't picking up any police cruisers nearby so he took advantage of it. 

It's happening again, he thought. A strange sensation fell over him as he rode his bike into the night. He felt his stomach clenched slightly, threatening to lose his light dinner all over the highway. Despite Damian's fairly good condition he couldn't shake it. He was being taken care of and out of harm's way he reasoned, but Dick knew he wouldn't be rid of this feeling until he was by Damian's side. 

It started after working with the young Wayne for a few months into their Batman and Robin tenure. What had begun as an annoyance and hardship had transformed into something Dick had never really felt before. He had been an only child not only with his parents but growing up with Bruce as well. So when Jason came along he felt more like a teammate than a brother, the same with Tim. It took some time to develop the brotherly bonds he has now with the two older proteges.

Damian was different. He was still his baby brother, but there was this pulling sensation he always got when he knew the youngest Robin was in trouble. He felt it in his chest and it would make its way into his gut. It was like the feeling you get when you break a priceless vase or fired from your job. Pain followed by queasiness followed by panic. It caused a cold sweat to break out over his skin and his mouth to go dry. He had told Alfred about it the first time it happened, worried he was coming down with something. Alfred simply smiled back.

"Once Master Damian recovers I believe you shall feel better." he said with a chuckle.

It had gone over his head back then. It wasn't until Bruce came back that he understood what had happened to him. He more than happy to return the cape and cowl, but Robin, his Robin? 

Damian?

His Damian?

He had given so much of his time, effort, and his love to the boy, the thought of having to give him back made his heart ache. He knew he could always see him whenever he wanted to, but something was about to be severed between them. For a brief moment he had thought about taking Damian with him back to Bludhaven. But what right did he have to do that? It felt wrong to think such a thing, let alone ask. Still, it lingered on his mind and on the tip of his tongue especially when Bruce wanted Tim back as Robin. Fortunately Tim was in the process of finding his own identity and wasn't interested in going backwards, only forward. Dick came so close to asking Bruce, but he beat him to the punch. Somehow he had known something had changed between them.

~ 

"Damian stays with me." Bruce said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Dick sputtered.

"I appreciate what you have done for him and your work as Batman, but I'll take over his training." His words said this but his look had a different tone. He threw a glance over his shoulder that said 'he's my son, back off'.

~ 

And he was right.

He was Bruce's son, not his.

But the feeling would never go away. Even after accepting this and loving him as a big brother should, that same alarm in his body would go off any time Damian became hurt or went missing. It hit him hard when he first got the text tonight. He was just about to start his patrol when those three words stopped all coherent thought.

Damian's been hurt.

He threw his jeans and long sleeved sweatshirt over his suit and grabbed his leather jacket and bolted for the stairs, bypassing the slower than molasses elevator. He was lucky he still had his cell phone in the back pocket of his pants because didn't even think to bring his wallet. If his head hadn't been attached he would have left that too. He was really glad there were no police to pull him over. The wheels skid across the damp asphalt as he made the turnoff to Gotham East. He weaved in and out of the traffic and made his way to Manor Lane. Here the cars disappeared and he took the bike to top speed to get him to Wayne Manor as fast as possible. 

He also knew Damian felt the same way about him. Damian played it off as irritation, but his frown would instantly fade when Dick walked into the room. When he returned from his mission with Spyral he was surprised and a little relieved when the boy jumped into his arms. He never forgot the scent of leather and incense coming off his skin, or how tightly his arms were around him. He grumbled at the additional hugs that came after but he never pushed away from any of them. 

~ 

"You're an idiot, Grayson."

It was something he said a lot. Dick took it as his secret way of saying 'I love you' and he knew Damian would never admit to it. He was never allowed to be in Gotham without notifying Damian first. He was ambushed by the short ninja one night he decided to swing through unannounced. 

"What do you think you are doing here, Nightwing?" 

He was met with arms crossed and head tilted in a familiar pose that he had passed on unconsciously to scruffy haired boy. "You need a hair cut," was all he could think to reply.

He received Damian's usual 'Tt' sound, he did this when you gave him an answer he did not like. "Why didn't you tell me?" There was a slight touch of hurt that Damian tried to mask but Dick picked up on it.

"It was just a person of interest. I just wanted to see if a story checked out. I didn't think it required any backup." he said. But that wasn't the issue for him. He was taking it as, 'it wasn't worth seeing you'. So Nightwing shrugged. "I mean, if you're not doing anything right now...you can come along."

Damian could play indifferent as well. "Well, somebody's gotta look after you. You tend to get yourself into the stupidest predicaments. Might as well go along or end up hearing about your demise later."

Nightwing smiled. "Gosh, I'm sure glad you're here Robin. I just don't know what I'd do without my best partner."

Damian grinned. "I don't know, but I know I taught **my** partner better than that."

~ 

Dick rushed into the large foyer and up the carpeted steps. He made his way down to Damian's room. The light was on and the door was ajar. He burst in to see Alfred standing beside the night table and Bruce standing over the sleeping boy. His head was bandaged up and so was the wrist resting over the thick covers that were pulled up to his chest. He knew he had to look a mess but he didn't care as he came close to the bed. Alfred made way for him as he sat down softly and placed a trembling hand over Damian's wounded one.

"Nothing yet?" he whispered as if speaking any louder would hurt the boy.

"No but all his vitals are normal and there was no internal bleeding. He's going to be fine." Bruce's deep voice was steady and untroubled. To anyone else they may have thought he didn't care about Damian's status, but Dick knew by the way he clenched his fists and how rigid he stood there was a wave of emotion he was trying to keep in check. He was good at hiding it. Dick on the other hand had a hard time containing his feelings. 

“Well can someone tell me what the hell happened?” Dick tried to keep his voice from wavering but the last word came out cracked and high pitched. He looked down at the peaceful face and spoke before either men had a chance to answer. “I guess it doesn't matter as long as he's gonna be Okay. I just-”

He stopped himself from saying, 'I just wish you'd take better care of him.' Not that he would win any awards for child rearing, but he knew with Batman as long as it wasn't life or death, the mission came first. Dick wondered if he stopped what he was doing the second it happened or if he went after the culprit first, then doubled back for Damian. Maybe it was best he didn't think about it.

Alfred seemed to pick up Dick's concern and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It's best we let him rest. I will check up on him periodically and let you both know the minute he awakens.”

Bruce nodded and made his way out the door. Dick took another minute to take in the sight of a safe Damian before getting up and following after Bruce. He watched Alfred close the door and head in the opposite direction. He turned the corner only to come face to face with Bruce.

“Was there something you wanted to say to me?” he asked.

Dick stared back and realized that same look was back. Then it dawned on him. Maybe both of them had that instinct in them to protect the boy from any risk. Even if that risk was each other. Each one wary of the other's intentions, wondering who would be the first to say, 'he's mine and he is coming with me'.

Dick knew he had no chance whatsoever in winning that argument.

Damian wasn't his.

But that didn't mean he couldn't speak his heart with Bruce. 

"I just worry about him, that's all. I can't help it. There's this part of me that goes into hyper-drive when I know he's hurt." Dick leaned against the wall and looked down at his feet. He felt it was easier to think about what to say if he wasn't facing those steel blue eyes. "It's not that I don't think you care about him, far from it. I don't know why but I feel like I'm letting him down by not being with him in these situations. It's like I need to be near him so I can make sure he's warm and safe and he can see that I'm here for him."

Dick ran a hand through his hair and looked back up. "I don't mean to step on your toes or question you, I'm just trying to stop this unconscious feeling from growing into full on fear. It's not my place, I know, but it's so strong."

Bruce nodded, his eyes became softer and his body relaxed. "I know how you feel."

Dick's eyes widened. "You do?"

"It was the same way when I had you."

Dick didn't know what to say. Bruce continued. "There were many a time that I fought with Alfred about your well being. I was confused about how I felt with you. For some time, I simply tried to see you as a partner or a student. I didn't think of myself as... a father. You had parents, though dead, that you still loved dearly. I thought I had no right to vie for any spot in your heart. But there was this unconscious feeling, as you say, that kept growing each day. I was unaware of how much it had grown until you were shot."

Dick felt a shiver run through him. He felt his eyes sting with tears. 

"When I held your unconscious form in my arms and carried you through the rain, nothing else mattered to me. All I wanted was to see you awake and smiling again. To tell me you were alright. I was ready to fight Death if he tried to take you away from me. As you were being treated, I still couldn't shake the feeling that I had almost lost something precious to me. As if you were mine to lose, I thought." Bruce reached up and brushed away a falling tear.

"But you are mine. You were from the minute you stepped into this cold mansion and lit up my world. As Damian is yours to worry about as well."

Dick shook his head. "No, he's not. Not like he is to you."

"You don't think I know how he feels about you, and you about him?" Bruce asked, knowing the answer already.

"It's different."

"When I was away, you stepped up. You had no idea if or when I would return. So you opened up and let him into your heart like I did with you. You were together for a long time this way. I can't take that away from either of you. I have no right to."

Dick chuckled softly. "I thought you were angry at me back then and just a minute ago."

"Hm." Bruce grunted. "Maybe I was back then, maybe I was a minute ago. But I understand you and I won't stop you from loving Damian the way you do. I wish I could get him to smile like you do."

"You got me to smile, I'm sure with some effort you could do the same with Damian." Dick sniffed, wiping his cheek with his sleeve. Bruce shook his head with a soft grin. "It didn't take much to make you smile. I was spoiled with you. Damian's too much like me."

"Aw Bruce, I get you to smile all the time. If I can do it, so can you." Dick laughed.

"No, there's something about you that gets through to Damian and myself. You shine through the darkness within us. I'm glad that Damian gets to have that light in his life." Bruce puts his arm around Dick as they begin to walk to the stairs.

~

"I don't think it's necessary for both of you to hover over me, I'm fine." Damian grumbled. He was able to sit up now and he did so with arms crossed. Dick grabbed his injured arm. "Now you need to be careful with that."

Damian yanked it away. "It's just a sprain! It's not broken, dummy."

"None the less, you need to take it easy." Bruce sat on the opposite side smoothing the sticky hair that was still had holding gel in it. Damian had been trying to get his to look like Dick's but still couldn't pull it off. Damian tried to avoid his father's fussing but Dick grabbed him by both cheeks.

"You mustn't jostle that noggin of yours either. You had a concussion. Now that's serious." Dick grinned. 

"Hands. Off. Me. Now!" Damian's anger was boiling, but Dick chuckled. "You look like a little chipmunk like this."

"Grrrr!"

"I think he's had enough, Dick. Let's go." Bruce and Dick both rose and started for the door.

"Wait!" Damian called out.

They both turned around and replied in unison. "Yes?"

"You don't have to leave, if you don't want to." Damian said as nonchalantly as possible, but Bruce and Dick noticed his eagerness as he fidgeted with his bandage. 

Dick smiled. "I guess we could stick around for a bit, right Bruce?"

"I guess so." Bruce smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep up...Failing miserably. I have some time off coming to me so I'll get more out. Up next, Stitches!


	11. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some patching up is needed.

Chapter 11

Stitches

Bruce held the needle between his thick and callused fingers as he looked over his work. He grunted in disappointment. The stitches were uneven and the wound wasn't properly closed. He had taken a pretty deep slash to the left forearm from Scarecrow's scythe and it needed stitches. Ordinarily a certain butler would be here to aid him, but there were complications.

He could just call Dick.

But the time it would take for him to get here didn't justify the means. He could do it himself in half the time. All it would take was a few stitches.

He cut the thread and pulled it apart to start again. He adjusted the mirror and re-threaded the needle. 

Of course he could also just go to Leslie and get it fixed. He shook the idea out of his head.

She would ask questions.

He grimaced as he made the first stick. He didn't really need to numb the area, it wouldn't take long to do. It wasn't that he didn't know where the Novocaine was.

He pulled up on the thread. There. One down....

How many did he need? Couldn't be that many.

Maybe he should have looked it up first. No time now. He was already committed.

He went in for another stitch.

Bruce shifted to get a better angle for his working hand. He sighed. Now he needed to adjust the mirror again. He let the needle drop and dangle as he fixed the mirror to where he wanted it. 

He should have just said 'sorry'.

What good did it do now? He was busy trying to fix his arm. 

But he should do it later. After he was finished.

Yes, that was the decision. Now back to the arm.

Bruce made a grab for the needle and stuck his finger. He growled and slammed his hand down on the steel table. The mirror clattered to the floor, shattering the glass.

Why did he do that? It hadn't even hurt. Now how was he going to get a good look at what he was doing?

He would definitely have to call someone now.

But who?

You know who.

But there were complications.

"Call Nightwing." He commanded the computer's A.I. interface. 

"Calling Nightwing." It responded in it's neutral voice.

After a few rings, he picked up. "Have you apologized to Alfred yet?" Was the first reply.

Bruce grunted as he looked around at the mess. "I am in the middle of trying to dress a wound. Are you busy?"

"I don't know, are wishing you could take back some thoughtless words right about now?" His words were teasing but his meaning was serious. "All you have to do is say you're sorry. It's not that hard, Bruce."

"I know that but right now-"

"Why yes, what an excellent idea! Right now sounds good! I'll get him on three way and then you can tell him." Dick interrupted.

"Dick!"

"Just let me set this up here." He heard some background noises that sounded like gun shots and shook his head. Now was definitely not the time for a three way call.

"I'm hanging up." Bruce said gruffly.

"Hold up!" 

"Computer end call." Bruce stopped the call and got up. He stared at the angry cut still leaking blood and scratched his head. He needed to find another mirror.

He could go upstairs and use the bathroom mirror. But then he'd get blood all over the good carpet on the way there and-

"Do you know how bloody hard it is to get bloodstains out of carpet? Ask a forensic specialist while you're out and about on cases."

He walked around aimlessly grabbing a plain towel and pressing against the wound to staunch the flow. 

Maybe it would stop on its own.

No it won't. 

He needed to call someone.

Did Selina know how to stitch up an arm? She made her own suit so she had to have some knowledge. It's not like they couldn't look up the process.

"Call Selina Kyle."

It rang. 

It was still ringing.

Voicemail.

"This is where I draw the line. Leave your message right behind it." Beep.

"Hi, Selina. Bruce. Just, checking in. I guess you're out so I won't bother you. Have a good night."

That was stupid.

Now what?

Just call him.

Bruce sighed. Dick was right. It's not hard to do. 

"Computer call..."

He paused. He wasn't sure why his voice suddenly gave out.

"Invalid response. Try again." The computer scolded.

"Ahem! Call... Alfred."

"Calling Alfred."

Bruce began to pace. The towel was changing from white to red. 

Just say sorry.

Just say sorry.

Just say it.

"Hello, Alfred Pennyworth. I am not able to come to the phone. If you would please leave a brief message and a phone number, I shall return your call shortly. Thank you." Beep.

"Alfred...I..." 

Just say it!

"It's me..."

He knows that!

"I just wanted to say..."

Spit it out.

"What I'm trying to say is..."

You're pathetic. Dick told you what to say, just say it.

Bruce took a deep breath and suddenly felt light headed. He was losing more blood than he thought.

"I need you to know, that... I need you. I've got a little bit of a problem. Uh..."

That's not why you're calling. Focus.

Probably should sit down now. His legs buckled slightly as he made his way to his chair in front of the computer.

"Well, it's not just that but something else. I... know I said some things that I didn't mean to say. I was angry at the situation, not at you."

He felt his cheeks grow warm. "You've always told me what's best and you look out for my well being."

He shifted in his seat and looked down at his arm, the towel growing heavy with red liquid. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He felt his chest tighten. "I was careless. I was wrong."

"And... I'm sorry."

He was about to hang up when the phone picked up.

"Thank you for your call, Master Bruce."

Bruce let out a quiet sigh. "I wasn't sure you were there. You have no idea what how relieved I am."

"I can only imagine what you're going through right now." Came the reply, fully equipped with British dry sarcasm.

"I really mean it, Alfred." Bruce said quickly. "I'm not trying to humor you."

"You have yet to humor me. However, I can hear the sincerity in your voice." Alfred's voice grew softer.

"Does that mean..."

"Yes my boy. Apology accepted."

"Thank you. Um, I'm bleeding out right now. So, if we're okay, would it be possible to have some assistance? Please?" Bruce waited a for the reply, watching the call signal blink on the screen. He realized the needle was still dangling out of his arm.

"Alright. I'm coming down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, "Don't move"!


	12. Don't Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the suburbs is all Nightwing needs to realize he likes where he lives.

Chapter 12

"Don't Move"

A hostage situation had begun at 10:45 am at the Duck's Lodge, of all places, during a game of bingo. A fleeing robber who had just held up a Quick Mart had gotten himself stuck and was holding the poor woman in charge of spinning the balls at gun point. Nightwing had been following the story all day during his shift at the bar and drove quickly to Bludhaven's suburbs. He had his suit underneath and slipped his domino mask on as he parked behind the shopping plaza a block away. 

"Of all the night's not to pack my bingo cards." Nightwing muttered to himself as he made his way onto the roof. He squinted as the flashing blue lights swirled repeatedly in front of his view. There was no way of sneaking through the police blockade but perhaps he could shoot his grappling hook into the tall oak tree parked comfortably close to the lodge. Crimes out here were difficult to navigate through without high rises and skyscrapers, so Nightwing had to improvise. He triggered the hook and landed a perfect hit.

"No doubt this is going to sting a little." He retracted and held on as he was pulled toward the thick branches. He felt the thinner branches scrape past his face but ignored the pain as he got a good look at the roof. Sure enough, there was an open window on the second level. He leaped down and crawled in. He was lucky to find that no one had run upstairs to hide. He crept down and peeked around the corner. There didn't seem to be any police in the building itself but he looked beyond the clear main door and saw several waiting for the sign to infiltrate. 

"We just don't want to see anyone hurt. Just let the girl go and we can talk."

The negotiator was still trying to reach the trapped thief but to no avail. Nightwing had to take over, it had gone on long enough. He made his way into the first room on the left which led to a fairly large kitchen. There was uncooked meat and half chopped vegetables hanging out on the stainless steel counter. Looks as if they were able to get most of the people out. He slipped over to the push doors and peeked through into the main hall. Most of the tables were empty but a couple of elderly people were sitting helplessly together. One of them looked too feeble to walk on their own and the other seemed to be lost in a daze. 

Nightwing spotted the robber and his hostage in the corner away from the windows. He was yelling out of a broken pane, pressing the gun against the blonde woman's temple. Her makeup had run and her lips trembled but she remained silent with her eyes closed. He quickly ran through all the scenarios in his mind and smiled when he decided how to run the play. He pushed the swinging doors open.

"Excuse me."

Both the man and the blonde jumped at the sound of his voice, but the robber regained himself and pulled the lever back on the gun. "Who the hell are you?"

"You must be new here. Hi, I'm Nightwing. I patrol this city looking for creeps like you that terrorize grandparents and pretty young women."

"Don't come any closer or I'll blow her brains out!" he threatened. Nightwing nodded but didn't step back. Instead he addressed the woman. "I know you're scared right now, but trust me when I say everything will be okay."

She whimpered as the thief growled. "Bullshit! Everything's not going to be okay unless I get my ride out of here and those cops off my back!"

"I was talking to, what's your name," Nightwing looked down at her name tag, "Amanda? That's a pretty name. Amanda, don't listen to him. Just do me a favor and don't move."

"Screw you! The way I see it, is you're the one who shouldn't move! I'll kill her!" Spittle flew from his mouth and onto Amanda's pink polyester dress. Nightwing shook his head slowly. "I don't think you want to do that. Right now, you're going to get off lightly. But if you hurt her, you'll be facing something more than jail time."

"There's no death penalty here." The crazed man laughed.

"I'm talking about taking a life. It's harder than it sounds. It'll stick with you for the rest of your life as you waste away in prison. Think about Amanda. Think about all of her loved ones, friends, and these nice people that look forward to seeing her every Thursday."

"Shut the fuck up! Like I care about any of that!"

Amanda let out a sob. Nightwing put his hands on his hips. "Don't say that. You're making Amanda cry. Now Amanda, remember," she locked eyes with him, "don't move."

"If you try anything buddy, I will shoot her." His words were cold and deadly. He was no longer shouting. Nightwing knew it was now or never.

"I know but there's just one thing I have to say before I leave." Nightwing whispered.

"What?" The man leaned forward a little unconsciously.

"Duck."

The man puzzled over his word, giving Nightwing a chance to throw a 'wing-ding' at a rope holding up a thick wooden duck overhead. The mallard came down on his head, just missing Amanda. He collapsed to the ground, out like a light. She screamed and ran into Nighwing's arms. He smiled and held her gently.

"It's alright now. You did good Amanda. You stayed right where I needed you to."

"Oh thank you Nightwing! You saved me!" she kissed his cheek and began to cry. He walked her over to a chair to sit. "You're okay now. I've gotta go. Give yourself a minute and then call out to the police that you're safe." 

He tied up the robber and checked on the two elderly. "You guys have a mighty duck for your mascot. Get it? Mighty Duck?" They smiled back at him and clapped. He took a bow. "Thank you! You've been a great audience. Oh, and," He picked up a white ball off the floor, "C 5."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a shorty but a goody. Coming up, Adrenaline!


	13. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a race against time for Red Robin. He'll need to push himself to the limit for this one.

Chapter 13

Adrenaline

Red Robin stared at the dark screen as the slow creep of dread washed over him. He stood up slowly and back away. He took one last look at the words that made him run as fast as he could to the Bat plane and jet out of the cave at a dangerously fast speed.

Mark: Nightwing

Call accepted: Lady Shiva

This was not good. Nightwing must have pissed off the wrong people to get someone like Lady Shiva to come out of hiding. She rarely did work herself these days as she spent most of her time leading the League of Assassins. Tim knew about the assassination attempts earlier in Bludhaven and even heard Deathstroke had been in town for them, but now it seems Nightwing was doing too good a job and they were done with his meddling.

Tim's last experience with the deadly woman was one he's rather not repeat, but he wasn't going to leave Dick to fight her alone. If he could have had the help, he would have gladly accepted it. He knew Lady Shiva would be ready for any tricks this time, but Tim figured if both of them could take her on, maybe they had a chance with a fair fight.

Yeah right.

"Drake! Tell me you're on your way to Bludhaven." Damian's voice came through the speaker. He disregarded the usual protocol when using the com and went straight to the point. 

"I'm on the way, Robin. Over."

"Pick me up." Damian commanded.

"What? Are you crazy? I said I'm on the way right now. I'm not slowing down for you. Nightwing is in major trouble-"

"I know that you idiot! I didn't say slow down, I said pick me up! I'm at the Spencer Building rooftop. It's on the way out of Gotham. Fly low so I can hitch a ride." Damian barked. "I'll be watching for you."

Tim growled but said nothing as he shifted his flight pattern to swing by the tall modern structure. He was only a minute out from it. Damian was lucky he caught him in time. As he approached the building, he spotted the red and green costume with no problem.

"I see you. Get ready, I'm coming in low." Tim warned.

"Just hurry up." Robin grumbled.

Tim rolled his eyes and dipped the plane. Damian pulled out his grappling hook at shot it the right side of the cockpit. Tim heard the metal clank of the hook attaching to the black metal. He lifted the plane back up and looked to his right to see the youngest Wayne crouched on the wing. He opened the cockpit to allow him inside. "Welcome aboard."

"Whatever Drake, just get us to Bludhaven immediately. Richard needs me." Damian sat down with a huff. Tim shut the door and threw a glance back. "Don't you mean 'us'? There's two of us here."

Robin assumed his usual cocky posture even while sitting down. "I don't know what you think you can do against one of the greatest assassins in the world, but I'm pretty sure whatever it is will only get in my way of saving Grayson."

Tim frowned and faced the front again. "Are you kidding? I've studied with Lady Shiva and beat her. Have you? I don't think so."

"Well, had I not been occupied with several encounters that day, I would have been at top performance." Damian tried to shrug it off.

"Was that an excuse?" Tim asked. They were now in the outskirts of Gotham City jurisdiction. He turned on the secondary engine which was louder but being away from city limits made it possible to activate. He needed to go faster. 

"I'm simply saying that if I truly had the ideal situation, I can beat anybody." Damian voice sounded defensive.

"So what you're really saying is you weren't prepared." Tim knew he shouldn't prod the catty child, but he couldn't help it. Damian annoyed him so much. He never understood why Dick hung out with him. A small part of it was jealousy, although Tim tried not to think so. Before Damian came along, he got to be with Dick. Riding on top of trains, stakeouts on Bludhaven roofs, and pizzas and movies afterwards. Now it was once in a blue moon. So every chance he could get, Tim was going to take a cheap shot. 

"What did you say?" 

He could sense Damian sitting forward with the remark. "I am always prepared, Drake. I knew about Lady Shiva before you did."

"Then why is it me who's picking you up?"

"Because- I mean," Damian stuttered, "I knew you'd be on your way too so I just figured I'd have you fly me there. I could've used the plane if I wanted to."

"Why don't you just admit you're too short in the Bat plane to see out the window." Tim chuckled.

"Why you!" Damian reached around and slapped Tim on the ear. 

"Ouch! You little demon! I'm just messing with you! Stop!" Tim shouted as he felt a small fist barely miss his cheek. "Cut it out! I'm flying here!"

"I can fly this plane blindfolded! How dare you mock me, I'm way more skilled than you are in everything!" Damian shouted from behind.

"First of all, of course you can, I can too. The plane has autopilot. Second, I highly doubt your emotional skills right now. Will you sit back and stop distracting me? We want to get to Bludhaven alive. Dick is in trouble and needs our help. We can we both agree on that." Tim waited to hear for Damian's response. He barely heard the reply. "Just hurry."

Tim nodded and focused on piloting the plane. He could already feel his heart rate climbing.

They got to the bay city and Tim parked the plane near the harbors. They headed to Nightwing's main stomping grounds. Tim reached for his ear com. "Nightwing, come in. If you can hear me, be on the lookout. You've been targeted for assassination. Robin and I are on route to you."

Tim pulled out one of Batman's trackers. He switched it on and scanned for Nightwing. Damian pulled out one of his own.

"You don't need to do that. I've got a location on him."

Damian shook his head. "No. He got rid of those ones. They stay at his apartment. I've got one he doesn't know about."

Tim stared in slight surprise and looked down at his screen. Sure enough, the tracker was at Dick's place. He leaned over and saw a moving dot on Damian's device. Robin grinned and pointed. "See?"

There was no room for arguing at the time so Tim just nodded and made the first leap off into the night. As he flew through the air he could hear the swift sounds of Damian just beside him. They were heading towards a shady part of town. Nightwing was no doubt working out there to clear up some of the gang wars that erupted occasionally. 

"He hasn't responded." Damian spoke up. Tim gritted his teeth as he dashed across a slanted rooftop. 

"He might be in a compromising position." Tim reasoned. 

"Something's wrong." Damian's voice sounded more childlike than Tim ever heard before. 

"It's okay, we're almost there. Be on guard, she could be anywhere." he assured the boy and himself.

They stopped on the building in front of Nightwing's spot and gasped. Tim and Damian were too late!

Nightwing was right in the middle of dueling with the lady assassin. He dodged and weaved, blocking lightning quick attacks, but was having difficulty landing some of his own. Although they were dealing with hand-to-hand combat, his suit was adorned with cuts, blood streaming down and spraying the cement with each movement. It almost looked pretty if it wasn't for the fact it was his brother's blood. 

"Okay, we need to plan this accordingly. Robin-" Tim started but was cut off with a battle cry from Damian.

"RRRRAaaaaah!" Robing leaped off with his samurai sword high in the air. Tim slapped his hand over his face.

Lady Shiva didn't even bother turning around but reached for the short sword at her waist and kicked Nightwing back a ways so she could block the aerial attack. "Bothersome," was all she said.

Red Robin decided it was best to just jump down and ready his stance. "Lady Shiva, we're not going to let you kill Nightwing. Leave now or face us all."

"Robin of old, you insult me. Do you think that a threat for me?" Shiva faced him, emotionless. "I have taken on hundreds of enemies in a single battle. Three little birds will not stop me from completing my task."

"We don't have to be enemies. I respect you, you know I do." Tim stepped forward cautiously. "But I will not allow you to hurt anyone that I love."

"Red, Robin...stay back. I've got this." Nightwing strained out. "This is between her and I."

"No!" Damian got back up. "We're a team on this. I'll break every bone in your body Shiva, for hurting Nightwing."

Lady Shiva raised her sword and pointed it back at him. "I'll kill you for that."

"I'd like to see you try." 

Tim wished he hadn't brought Damian along but at the same time he knew they needed all the help they could get. "So this is it." Tim murmured. He noticed Nightwing had recovered and was ready for the fight. They formed a triangle around her and waited to see who would make the first move.

That in itself was part of the fight, Tim had learned from her. You close your eyes and imagine how the fight would play out. In a way, it was like chess. You wanted to foresee your opponent's moves before selecting your path. The wrong choice would result in your loss, the right one would grant you an opening shot to take them out. She was armed, not just with the blade she drew but hidden pockets that stored deadly darts, shuriken that could slice metal, and of course her hands were the most fatal weapon she had. A master of all martial arts was a weapon most feared. 

Tim could feel his heart pumping in his ears. He could taste the sweat that had dropped onto his lower lip. He didn't dare take his eyes off his former mentor. It could all be over in a matter of seconds.

Damian wasn't one for patience, but he knew better than to cast the first blow. Nightwing also stood still as a stone, allowing his wounds to bleed freely without a sign of pain. His focus was entirely on Lady Shiva. Tim wasn't sure how long they stood staring each other down, all he knew was when she moved, it was like time jumped ahead of him.

He barely got his bo staff out in time to block the sword. Damian came in to take a swipe but she evaded him. Snatching up the cloak he had behind him, she used his momentum to fling him over the side of the building. Nightwing threw a glance after Damian and that was all she needed to take another stab at him. She high kicked him in the shoulder and Tim heard the pop of it coming out of the socket. Nightwing winced as he grabbed it, flipping out of the way of a sword thrust. Tim took the chance to grab her attention while Damian climbed back up and Nightwing popped his shoulder into place. Her attacks were relentless. All he could do was defend. He tried to keep his breathing under control, but the maneuvers she used caused Tim to really exert himself. He felt his adrenaline start to kick in. His muscles began to spasm and his legs felt rubbery.

Damian jumped in again to help but she had no difficulty blocking either of them. It was only when Nightwing collected his eskrima sticks and join in did she begin to have difficulty. The battle waged across Bludhaven's red evening sky. The air was heavy and thick with humidity. All of them were sweating and gasping for air. Lady Shiva sliced through it, knocking the sword out of Damian's hands. Nightwing spun low with a kick, which she jumped over but was surprised when he brought his eskrima stick up, striking the hilt of the sword. It flew up and Red Robin knocked it away, embedding it in the brick wall behind her.

Still, that didn't make her any less of a threat. She struck Nightwing across the face and kicked Robin away. Red Robin swung his staff only for her to grab it perfectly and flip him over. She twisted it out of his hands and threw it at Nightwing. He blocked it with his sticks but she came hurtling towards him before he could recover. She grabbed him by both of his wrists from the inside and twisted. He cried out and fell to his knees as she applied more force. Nightwing let go of his sticks as she brought her knee up to his chin, knocking him onto his back. 

Red Robin got up and she spun to look at him. "This has gone on long enough."

She took out a small throwing dart. "I have a mission to complete."

Tim reached out. "NO!" 

She threw it, landing it right in one of Nightwing's open wounds. Damian recovered from his daze, his eyebrows lifting up in shock. "Nightwing!"

Robin charged at her but she dodged. Her hand quickly came down on his neck as he passed. He collapsed as she pinched a nerve there, rendering him paralyzed. Tim wanted to go after her but his attention went to Nightwing when he started convulsing. "Nightwing!" 

"If I were you, I would think about what's important right now." Lady Shiva said over her shoulder. She stood on the lip of the wall overlooking the street. "Don't follow me."

She leaped off and disappeared into the night. Tim crawled over to Nightwing and tried to hold him down. "Can you hear me? Hold on!" 

He knew he was going into cardiac arrest. He had to do something! 

"Get me up! Let me help him!" Damian shouted from ground. "I have anti-toxin in my belt."

Tim rushed over and rolled Damian onto his back. He began searching his utility belt. "Drake, undo my paralysis. I want to help!"

"Not now, I've gotta get this to Dick." Tim removed the vial containing a purple liquid and a switchblade. He ran over to Dick and pried his mouth open and stuck in the unopened blade. "Drink, Dick. Come on!"

Most of it went down with some of it sputtering back out as he gasped for breath. After several excruciating seconds Dick's spasms ceased. Tim leaned over and brought his ear down to his chest.

No heartbeat!

"No!" Tim whimpered. He began administering CPR while Damian screamed. "That bitch, I'm going to kill her! Drake, get me up! Get me up right now!"

Tim continued to push down but it was difficult to get proper compressions with his chest plate in the way. He had to get it off. He yanked off his upper suit and began again. 

"Don't you lose him, you hear me!" Damian growled. "Don't you dare lose him. I can't lose him again! I can't!"

Tim heard Damian's wailing and it hurt, but he had to concentrate on Dick. He stopped and checked for a pulse.

"Nothing." he whispered. 

"Don't stop! You have to keep going! Don't you dare give up!" Damian let out a cry in frustration. Tim closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He noticed Damian's cry started to sound strange. He opened his eyes and stared back at the red face boy. Damian glared back at him silently.

It wasn't Damian. 

Tim shot up and ran towards the ledge. It was an ambulance!

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He said quickly as he jumped off and headed for the moving vehicle.

"You idiot! I can't move! Come back here!" Damian shouted back, but Tim didn't hear him. He landed on the roof of the red and white truck and knocked on the window. 

"Excuse me!" Tim shouted over the siren, startling the driver. "I need a shot of adrenaline. It's an emergency!"

Tim slid to the back doors and pulled one open. Two EMTs stared back in confusion. Tim raided the containers until he came across what he was looking for. "That's it! Sorry!"

He shot his grappling hook back at the building and flew off. He landed on the building two blocks away and made a run for it.

"Hold on, Dick. I'm almost there." he panted out. 

He made it back and pulled out the long needle. His hands were shaking as he removed the casing. He touched his fingers into a small pool of blood and marked where he needed to aim. He brought the syringe down and pushed down hard. It went through with a little resistance but it was seating deep in his chest. Tim pushed on the plunger, forcing the clear liquid into Dick's heart. He quickly removed it and checked his pulse.

"Is he gone?" Damian asked, his voice shook with panic.

Tim said nothing and waited. He leaned over to start compressions again when Dick gasped and arched his back up. Tim grabbed his arms with glee. "Nightwing!"

Dick coughed tried to sit up but Tim held him down. "Stay still for minute. You were dead."

"Ugh." He groaned and grabbed his chest. "How long was I out?"

"Just under three minutes." Tim sat back and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I had to give you a shot of adrenaline."

"And you just happened to be carrying that around?" Dick gave a weak smile. It made Tim relax and return the gesture. "I happened across some. I'm going to call Alfred and see if he can send some support our way."

"And Shiva?"

"Gone." Tim said solemnly, "But her job is done. She did kill you. We were just able to revive you in time."

Nightwing sighed. "Well, I guess I beat my old time by a couple of minutes."

Tim glared back at him. "That's not funny."

"You know what is though, is Damian laying there like a beached sea cucumber."

"Assholes, the both of you." Damian growled back.

The older two snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're moving deep into Whump Country. Up next, Tear-stained.


	14. Tear-Stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears can leaves traces across the most delicate of surfaces.

Chapter 14

Tear-Stained

Wayne Manor was exceptionally quiet this Tuesday morning. Bruce was at Wayne Enterprises with Alfred chauffeuring him to work. Damian was on the other side of the country. Even the animals were hiding elsewhere as Dick made his way up the stairs to his old room. He had intentionally waited until everyone was gone to search his room for a single article of nostalgia. His sneakers made a soft shuffling noise against the impeccably pristine carpet. He turned the knob to the dark wooden door and entered.

Everything in its place, thanks to Alfred. He kept all of their rooms clean and dusted even though they were rarely used anymore. He never rearranged or disposed of anything, just made sure all of it was spotless and the bed had fresh linen. Dick walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked out the window to see the tree he once used to climb out of his room in search of his parents' killer. He looked next to his bed at the night stand that used to hold a picture of his circus family and a friendly elephant. It was now in his apartment in Bludhaven. 

He got down on his knees and looked under the bed. Not a single dust bunny to be found, but a single box laid near the headboard. He pulled it out and sat back on the soft mattress. It was an ordinary box with a simple lock to it. He was sure that any member of the family would be able to pick it with a simple pin but he knew they would never pry. They all had their 'secret boxes' set away in their rooms that were not to be touched. No one spoke of them or begged to see what was in them.

He dug into his pocket and produced a small silver key that matched the lock and stuck it in. It opened with a tiny click and Dick lifted the top up. There were a few things Dick held onto. He wasn't much for material possessions; too much to carry around when traveling from place to place. Some items were hard to let go of. He lifted out an old ticket that was used for entry to Haley's circus. The red color had faded to a pinker hue and the edges had become soft. He set it aside and dug further in.

He pulled out very carefully a dried flower. It was wrapped in a clear laminate. It was from the first time he had fought Poison Ivy with Batman. After she was carted away, the police had orders to destroy all the plant life in her greenhouse for risk of dangerous toxins. Dick felt bad about it but even Batman agreed it would be for the best. So as teams with flamethrowers walked the rows of multicolored plants, Dick crawled inside and saw a pretty red flower growing in a clay pot. It looked harmless enough, so he plucked the beautiful bud and stuck it in his breast pocket. He carried it all the way home and rushed into his room as fast as he could before Bruce could question him. He grabbed a cup from the bathroom normally used in case he got thirsty and filled it with water. He placed it by his window behind his plush elephant so no one could see it from the doorway.

It bloomed for him and him alone. It had a soft scent and the petals felt like velvet. He talked to it and spoke about his days at school and nights fighting crime. He'd take it down and set it on his desk while he did homework. Once Alfred came in and asked who he was speaking to. Dick smiled and said, "My elephant." Alfred gave him a worried glance but left him to his conversation. He must have said something to Bruce because the following days after, he was kept busy with trips to the park or helping him down in the cave. One day he realized it was starting to die. He tried to research what type it was, to see if he was doing something wrong, but found nothing that had resembled it. He didn't want to lose it so he asked Alfred how to keep a flower from dying.

"Well like all things Master Richard, flowers die. They will only last but for so long. Now if you happen to get it to grow roots, you have a chance of planting it and keeping alive that way." Alfred walked over to the book shelf and pulled out an old soft cover book with a flower on it. "But it can be difficult to get the plant to stay alive long enough to do so. You would also need nutritional powder to strengthen the roots and fertilizer."

"Oh," was all Dick could say as he stared down at his feet. Alfred set the book down and patted his head. "There is one other way you can keep it."

He showed Dick how to press flowers. Immediately Dick ran up and plucked the flower out of the makeshift vase and brought it down so Alfred could do the same to his secret treasure. 

"Don't tell Bruce. If he knew I had kept this, he might get mad. But I don't want to lose it." Dick held the tiny red flower up for Alfred to see. The butler sighed but nodded and pressed the flower into it's new home. Dick stared down at it for a while and felt tears well up. How sad it was that for a while his best friend had been a plant. This tiny red flower the size of a quarter had kept him company in the dark, empty manor. A big round tear made its way down his cheek and dropped onto the plastic. He propped it up on the nightstand and looked for what he really wanted. The small silk handkerchief that belonged to his mom. It still smelled like her perfume. He held close enough to get a whiff and breathed deeply. 

Another tear fell and he allowed himself this moment to let his pain go. His body shook with his low sobs and curled up on his bed. He needed release. When everyone around him relied on him to be strong and caring, he felt he couldn't let them see how much he was burdened with. He didn't want them knowing he was barely keeping together. So he would come here and cry. It was safe here. It was empty here. No one would ever know. They would never hear his cries and broken words of weakness.

"I can't.... I...I just can't!"

The tears began to stain the white pillow case of soft cotton. He turned his face further into it and let out a scream. 

The small dry flower looked back at him from its perch. The tear that had fallen on it had permeated the bottom of the plastic and began to snake its way up between the laminate. It reached the small stem and like magic, disappeared up into the darkened neck.

Dick's tears had stopped and his breathing became slow and peaceful. He got up and wiped his eyes with a sleeve. He began to pack up his box. He reached over to return the flower to its resting place and gasped.

The flower had somehow pulled apart the plastic and was laying out fully exposed. The brownish color was gone and it had lost it's brittle texture. It couldn't be alive! Not after all this time. He looked closer and saw a tiny root had formed at the bottom. Without thinking, Dick ran downstairs and out into the garden. He headed for the shed and opened the creaky doors. Dick searched the shelves with success. He pulled a tiny clay pot and filled it with dirt. He looked around and found rooting powder and fertilizer. He ran back inside with his arms full and proceeded to finish reviving the small plant. It looked pathetic with barely any stem, but Dick hoped it would be enough to help it along. He looked at his floor covered in dirt and smiled. 

"I think I'll take you back home with me." he said picking it up. "But first I gotta clean this up. I don't want anyone knowing I was here."

He vacuumed the floor and returned the gardening products to their rightful place. He set his box back under the bed and on his way out, picked up the pot. "Let's go little bud."

The flower jostled around in the soil but stayed upright. As Dick drove back to Bludhaven with the pot nestled safely in his jacket, the flower's roots stretched further into the dirt until it reached the draining hole at the bottom. It weeded it's way between the gap in his button down shirt and caressed the soft warm skin beneath it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Scars!


	15. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are more than skin deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is adult content ahead. If you don't like that stuff, you may skip this chapter.

Chapter 15

Scars

Her fingers traces the thin slightly darkened skin down his left side of his back. It moved up the next one parallel to the first, then back down the third causing him to shiver slightly. She giggled.

"Did you get mauled by a lion?" She asked.

Dick thought about the placement and remembered the events that led up to receiving the claw marks; A close encounter with Killer Croc. 

"I had to fight this old lady for the last Beebo doll last Christmas. She sicced her chihuahua on me." Dick rolled over and gave his most charming smile. He stared back at the half dressed red head he had brought back with him after happy hour at the bar he worked at. Her name was Viola, like the instrument.

She laughed until her cheeks turned red, redder than they already were. She had a few martinis despite the margaritas being the discounted drink of the night, telling Dick she was in the wrong bar. 

"You're funny." She eyed him like a predator circling her prey. They had already fooled around a bit but then she got curious about the textured lines that littered his upper body. It was one of the reasons Dick didn't like dating people outside of the field. Having to explain you were a walking hazard to people wasn't the best conversation, but what else could you do? Extreme sports? Dumbass stunts on Me-Tube?

Viola crawled over and laid herself on top, stroking his chest with her perfectly manicured hands. They passed over three faded stab wounds. "I like a man with a mysterious past. Your body looks dangerous."

"I'm not...not really." He stared into her green eyes. He really had a type, didn't he? Even her facial features reminded him of them. Freckles across her shoulders. Full lips. Green eyes. Hair the color of autumn trees.

Roy was right, he was a sucker.

"You have so many. You one of those vigilantes running around town?" She gave him a look like she was sizing him up. Dick chuckled and looked up to the ceiling. "I lost a fight to toy dog, why would I run after criminals? Besides, there's plenty of danger right here and now. Why go looking elsewhere when I can be dangerous for you?" He grabbed her and swiftly changed positions, leaving her slightly breathless and beneath him.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, her voice taking on a husky tone. 

Dick thought about what he used to do with Starfire. He would always let her lead. He didn't mind giving up control to someone who knew exactly what they wanted. With her sex was smoky, wild, limitless in terms of positions and places to do it. He remembered quite fondly of a time when he finished and realized he was pinned to the ceiling. However, she did prefer to have her space afterwards.

With Babs it was sweet and playful, but passionate. It was equal opportunity in leading, but definite in letting her have the last climax. He could cuddle up beside her afterwards, it was what he looked forward to the most. 

"Dick?" Viola brought him back to the present. He blinked a few times and dipped down for a kiss. She tasted like vodka and olives. He pressed his tongue gently into her mouth and she accepted him with a moan. Maybe he could get drunk off of her. Maybe it would stop him from thinking too much about the other scars. The ones that could not be seen by the naked eye. 

His relationships with each had ended for different reasons but both hurt him just the same. Kory believed he had betrayed her with another woman. Even though he tried to explain he didn't know she was an imposter, she couldn't look past the fact he had slept with someone else. Barbara knew he wasn't ready to be with her completely. In a way, he was cheating on her too. Spending his nights out on the streets, looking for the next case that caught his eye. He should have done more, but there was a tiny part of him that wondered if he was afraid to stay with someone. That would mean being around them all the time. Over time, they might find out just how broken he really was. 

How he still woke up screaming, drenched in sweat from the same nightmare that plagued his mind from his youth. How he still had a gun from his law enforcement days hidden just under the mattress, ready to use at the drop of a hat. How he still craved the approval of a distant man in everything that he did. 

He slipped his hand beneath her skirt and felt her hands grip his back, nails digging in but not enough to break the skin. It felt right and wrong at the same time. She was ready for him, but he wasn't sure if he was. Then why did he bring her here? He did it because he needed to get out of his head. Except he was more inside it than ever. 

"Oh, Dick." She sighed as he pressed further in. Her hips arched up to meet his. He trailed his mouth down the side of her neck. Dick helped her out of the rest of her clothes and enjoyed the feel of her warm skin. She wrapped her leg over his thigh, grinding her heat against his firming member. 

They weren't the only ones he failed with. There were quite a few in fact, more than he liked to think about. Some died, others were put in harm's way due to him. Most of them left because he just couldn't commit. It was like they knew who he was without actually knowing. There was something he loved more than them. And he did. He loved being Nightwing.

He pulled away just enough to reach into his drawer to pull out a condom. Not only did he get it from Bruce, but even Damian chided him about being safe. Ever since his scare with Tsang he made sure to never be without an extra box. He didn't do it just because Damian didn't want competition, but he wasn't ready for parenthood. That had been such a stressful time. He worried about her safety and what it would take to help her with the pregnancy. He would never have left her to raise it alone, but he worried he wouldn't be a good dad. Never being home at night, risking an infant's life just by being around. He imagined coming home to find Shawn tied up and their baby lying in the arms of Deathstroke or Ra's al Ghul. Dick shuddered.

"You feel it too?" Viola sighed. 

"Yeah." Dick grunted. He tried to get into the act, lifting her hips up to get a deeper thrust, but he wasn't in the mindset to enjoy it. He wasn't going to escape his pain tonight. He closed his eyes and focused on Viola. It wasn't fair to her that he ruined the mood for himself. At least one of them should have a good time.

He increased his speed, rolling his hips up with each thrust. It made the headboard connect with the wall in time with him. Viola's nails were scratching down his back now as her breath hitched, signalling she was close. 

"Dick!" She moaned loudly as she came. Dick pulled out and disposed of the condom before she could see his lack of release. He sighed and collapsed beside her. They laid in silence for a bit before Dick got up and opened the window. He pressed his forehead against the sill, letting the night air cool him off. 

"Are you coming back to bed?" Viola asked. He turned to face her and found that she didn't really look like either of them. He had seen only what he wanted to see. He smiled sadly and shook his head. "Sorry, I got a night job I have to get ready for. You can stay if you want but..." He trailed off.

She got the gist. Her smile faded to something in between cordial and fake. She got up without a word and began to get dressed. He slipped some jeans on and ordered a car to take her home. He walked her to the elevator. "It was nice." Was all he could think to say.

"Yes, it was. Maybe I'll see you around?" She said hopefully. Dick smiled and wondered how genuine he looked. "Yeah, well you know where I work."

She wouldn't be back. They both knew better.

Back in his apartment he stepped into his bathroom to splash his face. He looked into the mirror and saw dark circles under his eyes. God he looked like shit. What did she see in him? What did any of them see in him? He turned to the right and stared at the bright red scratch marks down his back. At least those were temporary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone that has left kudos and comments. I am really happy you are enjoying these stories. Chugging along! Up next, Pinned Down.


	16. Pinned Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend is in town but its difficult to say how good.

Chapter 16

Pinned Down

Nightwing had a lot on his plate over the last few weeks. He made his way uptown to follow a lead into what could be another assassination attempt with a foreign leader. Although he had been successful lately in keeping the diplomats alive, his first two failures hung over him. He had chased Deathstroke out, survived a dance with Lady Shiva, and now he was about to have a school reunion with a former employer.

Spyral remained active within certain areas of espionage. They were neither good guys or bad guys, they seem to do whatever they wanted lately. Nightwing had ambushed a couple of agents wearing Spyral tech and found information on the Secretary of Defense of Markovia was their target. It didn't state what their objective was, but it was enough for Nightwing to fly on over to the Royal Leaf Hotel to find out.

He slipped in through the fire door on the roof and hacked into the hotel database. He knew he as in the penthouse level, he just needed to find which suite it was. 

"4P, got it." Nightwing grinned. It wasn't much of a hack, but he was still proud of it. He decided it was best to get an outside view first. The hallways would be monitored anyway. He went back out and scaled down the side of the hotel to get a look through the large windows. He scanned the adjacent building to see if there were any snipers watching, but was surprised to see nothing. Not a single security lookout. Odd.

He made his way onto the balcony and crouched low. No lights were on in the main room, but there was a light behind what look to be the master bedroom door. Nightwing spotted the leader's jacket and suitcase so he had to be here. Hopefully he was still alive. He decided to get confirmation on it. He picked the lock to the sliding door and entered. 

The floor's beige colored tiles made it easy for Nightwing to walk across noiselessly. He listened and heard faint noises from the room. He pressed against the door and tested the door knob. It wasn't locked. Slowly he turned it, avoiding the click of the door jar. He was about to open it when he was grabbed by his collar and thrown. He skid across the floor but flipped back up only to be pinned to the wall with strong arms.

"Grayson, you are a fool to be in here." A familiar Arabic accent filled his ears and he grinned. 

"Tony! How's it going?" Nightwing looked up at the tall man as he revealed himself from out of the shadows.

"That is **Not** my name and I shall fight for that along with trespassing." The man's scowl did nothing to distort the exotic beauty of his face.

"Come on, you're supposed to say, 'I'm Grrrrreat!'." Nightwing teased. "I should have known it was you. There are no other signs of security here." He relaxed a little but didn't drop his guard, that would be a mistake with Agent 1.

"You're jokes are not amusing, boy. And as for the Defense Secretary, I need no help protecting him so if I were you, I'd leave now. I am only giving you one chance." Tiger stepped closer, making Nightwing lift his chin up to stay eye to eye with him.

"I'm here because there is word he's been targeted. I just want to help. You know how good we were together. What do you say? One more for old time's sake." Nightwing tried to give his best puppy dog eyes. Tiger shook his head.

"This is a Spyral mission. You are not Spyral, therefore you are either an enemy or in my way." Tiger pressed his forearm against Nightwing's throat, making him cough. 

"You're in my city, Tiger. I will not just stand by and watch as you and the Secretary are attacked." He choked out.

Tiger scoffed. "You never learned how to mind your own business. Are you still doing the Batman's dirty work?"

Nightwing frowned. "I'm doing what needs to be done."

Tiger smiled at that. "As am I. So no hard feelings."

He yanked Nightwing towards him, sending him off balance and flung him out the balcony door. He hit the balustrade but didn't go over. Tiger prowled his way over, pulling a gun from behind his lower back. "As I said before, leave or I will take you out." he threatened, raising the gun to chest level.

Before Nightwing could respond, a deafening sound rocked them both. The floor beneath them broke and Nightwing had seconds to pull his grappling hook out as the balcony gave way, dropping him. He swung out and landed on the opposite building and stared in shock as the hotel collapsed.

"Tiger!" He shouted. 

A bomb!

It hadn't taken out the classy hotel completely, but the side that had the penthouse and fallen into a pile of metal and brick. Nightwing swung down and began searching the rubble. "Tiger! Can you hear me?"

The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance, but as Nightwing crawled deeper into the chasm, the sounds faded. He grabbed his small but bright flashlight and looked for a path to where he thought his old partner would be. "Can you hear me? Tell me where you are? Agent 1!"

He coughed as he inhaled dust and grabbed a towel nearby to wrap around his nose and mouth. He called out again and paused as he felt the foundation he was on shift. He needed to be careful not to be crushed within as well. Too much displacement of rubble could cause it to collapse even more.

"Please talk to me! Tell me where you are?" Nightwing had to wriggle to get past some rebars and felt something tear his shoulder. He stopped at the small sound of a cough. "Tiger?"

"Gr-cough-Grayson...I'm stuck." Tiger sounded weak. Nightwing followed his voice until his light landed on the goldenrod turban that had come undone. Blood trickled down over one of his eyebrows blinding his left eye. One arm was free but the other along with the rest of his body waist down was pinned by cement. 

Nightwing crawled over to him and touched his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here."

"No," Tiger strained out, "find the Secretary. He's the priority."

Nightwing shook his head. "Sorry, he's Spyral's priority. I've found you first so I'm saving you. Besides, you're my friend and I'm not going to lose you."

Tiger grunted. "Silly sympathetic idiot. You get me out first, I'll kill you."

Nightwing gave a dry laugh. "Hah, you've probably got a few broken bones preventing that from happening. If you don't pass out first." Nightwing looked around and got an idea. "Hang on, I'll be right back."

He had to slide backwards to go back the way he came to the two rebar sticking out. He pulled out his blowtorch and began melting through one of the bars. He snapped it off when he got to the last bit and carried it back to Tiger. The man's head was down and he wasn't moving.

"You still with me, buddy?" Nightwing said slightly breathless. He got the thick bar wedged under the cement and tried to get in the best position to apply force. "I'm going to need you to crawl out once I lift this. I don't know how much this weighs so you gotta move fast. Tiger?"

"I'm...not...your buddy." was the reply he got back. Nightwing patted his shoulder. "Come on, stay awake and get ready."

Tiger shook his head to clear it and braced his arm against the metal below him "I am ready."

Nightwing took a deep breath. "One, two...Three!" He pushed down as hard as he could, hearing the grind of mineral against mineral. At first he was worried it wouldn't be enough, then something behind it crumbled and it lifted up slowly. 

Tiger cried out in pain but started to pull himself towards Nightwing. His other arm came free, covered in blood and grasped at Nightwing for support. Dick's biceps trembled but he continued to press down with all his might. He watched as Tiger's thighs passed beyond the cement boulder, then his knees, and finally his feet.

"I'm letting go now." Nightwing croaked out. 

"I'm clear." 

Nightwing let go with grunt and the rock crunched down loudly. He pulled back and grabbed the injured man. "Alright, just stay still. I'll get you out of here."

Tiger grabbed his suit and pulled him close to his face. "You promise me you get me out, then go back in for the Secretary. Promise me!"

Nightwing nodded. "I will, I promise."

Nightwing didn't realize how hot in was inside until he felt the night breeze on his neck. He dragged Agent 1 to the top of the rubble and laid him down on a flat piece of wall. "Stay here, I will be right back." Nightwing assured him.

The second dive in took a little longer as the Secretary was further in the hotel than Agent 1, but when he located the unconscious man he wasn't in quite the tight predicament as earlier. Nightwing took him down to the street and gave him to the EMTs, then returned to find a helicopter pulling up the Spyral agent. 

"Hey!" Nightwing started after them but was met with a crossbow in his face.

"You've done enough, Grayson." The smooth voice of Helena Bertinelli greeted him. "Spyral thanks you for your act of bravery, but that's as far as you go."

"Will he be okay?" Nightwing asked with genuine concern. She smiled. "He will get the best treatment possible."

"That's not code for," Nightwing drew a line across his neck. Helena chuckled. "No, unlike you, he is indispensable." 

Another line was lowered down for her. She took a hold of it and began to rise. 

"I thought we all were dispensable." Nightwing crossed his arms and frowned.

"We just told that to you so you would go along with whatever assignment was given to you." She smiled and waved as the chopper flew off. 

"Hm, how Carmen San Diego of her." Nightwing sighed and put his towel back on. "Back to work."

He was able to save ten more people before the city brought in the big machines to remove the rest of the pile. There were a few casualties and Nightwing added them to his internal roster of failures. He sat on the ledge overlooking the site and frowned. He should have checked the whole building.

"Nightwing, come in." Batman's voice came on through his ear com.

"I'm here."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. The Secretary of Defense is alive and in surgery. Spyral paid me a visit and most of the people have been recovered and accounted for." Nightwing replied in monotone.

"Dick, are you okay?" Batman asked again slowly.

"I...I don't know. Eight people are dead. I should have scanned the building." Nightwing closed his eyes and sighed.

"You did the best you could do, I don't doubt that and neither should you." Batman said reassuringly.

"That's eleven so far this summer." Nightwing's voice rose with anger. "Those deaths are on me."

"I've told you not to think like that. You need to understand that you are not superhuman."

"You would have known to check for a bomb." Nightwing retorted back.

"Dick, I would have done exactly what you had done. The odds of getting there in time to locate and diffuse them bomb would have been slim to none. I'm telling you, you did the right thing."

Still, Nightwing had a hard time accepting this. "And the diplomats?"

"You're just one man out there, on your own. I've lost people too, but I saved many more, just like you have. You are not going to win every battle, but you will win the war." Batman's voice softened. "I believe in you."

Nightwing felt a weight lift off his heart and smiled. "Thanks, Batman. I think I needed to hear that."

"Can I persuade you to come home?" Batman asked. 

"Can't, I don't think this is done yet. Not until the Summit happens. It keeps getting pushed back each time something like this happens, but they said it will happen here no matter what." Nightwing stood up and looked out at the sunrise. "So I will be here until it's all over."

"That's my boy. If you need me, I can be there for you."

Nightwing smiled. "Thanks, but I think I've got this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up, "Stay With Me."


	17. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stay with me" means so much more than it does for these two.

Chapter 17

"Stay With Me"

Nightwing sprinted across the warehouse roof trying to make up time. He crashed his bike in the chase after Riddler's men. Once apprehended, he set off on foot to the next spot Riddler had addressed in the last clue. 

"I should be the first thing on your palate before you begin your work, the reason your brush strokes. Find me, sweetie. As if I could sugar coat it anymore."

Gotham P.D. were staking out the Art Gallery on Macaroon Avenue, but Batman had headed for Gerel's Food Factory; The makers of Sweets 'n' Smores cereal. Nightwing spotted the red brick building and made the last jump to the roof.

He peeked in through the ceiling window, it hadn't been cleaned in a while so he couldn't see much beyond shapes and movement. He heard the sounds of machinery telling him that Batman was inside and probably not alone. He found an open slated window that he could crawl through that placed him on the the second floor. There were offices but he still picked up the scent of vitamin sugary sweetness that made his stomach grumble.

"Not now, buddy." He whispered to his stomach. 

He padded down the hall and made his way to the stairway labelled, 'Main Floor'. Before he could get there, a goon jumped out from one of the open office rooms, swinging a pipe. Nightwing dodged it with ease and grabbed his neck that was exposed as his momentum brought him forward. He slammed him into the wall, kicked his left knee out from under him, swiped the pipe out of his hand and smacked him in the nose. It burst with bright red blood and the goon cupped his nose, wincing in pain.

"Make sure to eat your breakfast tomorrow, it has plenty of iron in it." Nightwing kicked him against the wall and he passed out. He had made himself known so he made a dash to the main floor. He opened the door and rushed down the metal steps into the loud automated facility. Both Batman and Riddler were somewhere in here. 

Two more henchmen stepped out. Nightwing grinned. "You guys look ridiculous in those question mark turtlenecks. It's so retro and not in a good way." He made quick time of disposing them, tying the two unconscious bodies to a drum labeled corn syrup. He continued his search slowly. The auto assembly line and machinery made it difficult to spot suspects because you couldn't make out what was machine or man. To top it off, no light was on aside from the buttons and screens on the devices. 

Nightwing came upon a group of lackeys that Batman had taken out, but still no Batman. He suppressed a shiver and tried not to worry. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the second rate side kick." Riddler's voice echoed from the shadows. Damn! He'd been found and he still didn't have eyes on him. Nightwing spun around but he saw no one.

"Where's Batman?" Nightwing shouted.

"Oh, right about now he's about to be the surprise toy in every box of Sweets 'n' Smores. You're too late!" The Riddler laughed maniacally. Nightwing tilted his ear toward the sound and took a chance on flinging a batarang.

He heard the laughter stop abruptly followed by a swear. "You little vermin!"

Nightwing charged into the dark, leaping up onto the top of a metal vat and pulled himself up onto the walkway above it. He looked ahead to see the Riddler making a run for it. Nightwing pursued him, entering the small hallway that ran along side the main factory room. Riddler had almost made it to the end of the hallway marked exit when a rope wrapped around his ankles, tripping him.

"Oof!" Riddler landed with a thud. He was dragged back until Nightwing snatched him up, they were almost nose to nose. "Tell me where he is!"

Riddler gave him a vicious smile. "Swimming in swirling cereal. You probably had a chance of saving him if you hadn't followed me."

Nightwing punched the grin off his face. "Bastard! Where is he? I will knock every riddle out of your head until you tell me where!" He hit him again.

"N-number four centrifuge." He groaned. Nightwing gave him one more for good measure, knocking him out. He ran back down to the man floor and began searching for the container. He looked for a large spinning drum and saw a few in the far back. He sprinted for them looking at the numbers on their silver surfaces. He spotted the control panel and switched off all the machines in the area.

"Batman!" He called out. Then he spotted number four. He unlocked it, opened the door and began reaching into the tub of hot cereal.

"Batman, give me your hand if you can hear me!"

It was large and at an angle so Nightwing decided to crawl in to search. He flung and kicked out as much cereal as he could, trying to make it easier to locate Batman. His leg connected with something solid and he crouched down to grab at it. With a groan he pulled out the unconscious man.

"Batman!" Nightwing noticed his wasn't breathing and his suit had taken damage to the chest. It was as if something high powered had struck him, perhaps sending him into the drum before being locked in.

He opened his mouth and swiped out soft chunks of wet cereal. Nightwing knew Batman had his own defibrillator inside his suit because his chest plate made it impossible to do CPR. He activated it from Batman's utility belt and stepped back. He heard the tiny beeps of the charge before the shock. He switched it on again. 

"Come on, Batman." Nightwing felt his body shake and tried to steady his hands to activate it again. "Wake up. Wake up!"

He switched on the higher voltage and tried again. Nothing.

"Please! Don't do this!"

One more charge. The red light signalling low power had come on. Nightwing pressed his forehead to he black cowl and whispered. "Stay with me."

He pressed the button and pulled back. The charge went off and the light went out.

Nightwing shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't be dead. He shook him by the shoulders.

"Wake up!" He shouted. He wasn't sure if it was sweat or tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Batman, do you hear me? Wake up!" He thought about going about the task of removing his suit and struggled with the clasps."You can't die on me, you hear? You can't! I won't let you!" Nightwing's breath hitched as he pulled the cowl off to get the suit off his body. There was a big bruise in the center of his chest were he took the impact. Nightwing started to press down repeatedly over it. 

"Come on!" He grunted. He pressed in quick, steady time. Over and over. "Stay with me!"

A hand grabbed him by the wrist, startling him. "Ah!"

Batman coughed and hacked as he rolled over, spitting out cereal. Nightwing sighed as his head dipped. "I thought..."

"I know, but you brought me back." Batman's voice sounded more gravelly than usual. "Thank you."

Nightwing leaned over to hug the man. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Hmn." Was the reply he got.

"Are you okay to get up?" Nightwing asked. Batman nodded and grabbed his body armor. Nightwing held his cowl as he dressed. 

"I heard you, you know."

"Hm?" Nightwing looked up surprised.

"Stay with me. That's what you said." Batman held his hand out and Nightwing gave back the cowl.

"Um, yeah. I just was saying stuff. I wasn't thinking... I was panicking. I know you say not to panic, but I did." He finished lamely. Nightwing heard the distant sounds of sirens. "I guess that's our cue to go. Riddler is out on the second floor. Should we tie him up?"

Batman reached over and pulled him into another hug. "I promise I won't leave you any time soon. In fact, I wish you'd stay with me more often."

Nightwing buried his face into his shoulder.

"Okay." he whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Muffled Scream!


	18. Muffled Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It would be easier if you didn't scream."

Chapter 18

Muffled Scream

Nightwing truly loved Gotham City. There was something about that skyline you just couldn't get with any other city. Maybe it was because he spent so many of his nights growing up high above it, becoming the man he was today. Perhaps it had something to do with the figure flying beside him. He smiled and threw a glance over his shoulder. 

"Keeping up, old man?"

"I have no trouble keeping up, in fact I could make it there before you with the speed you're going at." Batman's gruff voice betrayed no emotion, but Dick knew he was teasing.

"I just don't want to lose you is all." He chuckled. They swooped over 8th block and landed just above the crime scene. It was a vicious one at that. What looked to be some kind of gang war gone wrong. They alley walls were riddled with bullet holes. Men were dead, but not by bullets. Their bodies were broken, mangled, and bleeding from almost every opening. They jumped down and met with Commissioner Gordon.

"Their guns were found in the garbage bin in the back." Gordon spoke to the shadows. He was getting good at knowing when Batman showed up. "Money's still here in those duffel bags to the right." Nightwing stepped out of the dark to take a good look at one of the bodies.

"Hey there, son." Gordon said with a smile. Nightwing returned it. "Commish, nice to see you. Sorry it's under these circumstances."

His smile faded and his eyes hardened. "Damn shame, especially when you see who's behind this."

Nightwing crouched over one of the bodies and examined it. When he saw what Gordon was talking about he gasped. He felt the presence of his partner standing over him. He knew he could spot the mark from where he was. A dark red burn on the hand in the shape of an owl mask.

"Owlman." Batman said aloud.

Nightwing didn't dare speak it, for fear of evoking the devil man himself. He felt his blood run cold with the memories that came flooding back into his mind. The man had done a number on him like no other. Dick had survived many close calls with other villains, but he had actually died during his hostage situation. Plus there was something truly frightening about Owlman and he knew exactly what it was. He looked up at the towering resemblance above him.

"We'll start looking around." Batman turned to Gordon.

"What do you think he's after? Nothing seems to be taken." Gordon scratched his five o' clock shadow.

Batman didn't say anything. Nightwing stood up and back away, suddenly wanting to be back in the shade. He scanned the roofs and looked out to the mouth of the alley way. 

"Commissioner?" A cop grabbed the older man's attention and both Batman and Nightwing took as their chance to leave. They made it back up above and before Nightwing could start, Batman grabbed him by the shoulders. "I want you back at the Cave."

"Wait a minute-"

"This is not debatable." Batman frowned.

Secretly Nightwing wanted nothing more than to high tale it back home, but Owlman was dangerous. Extremely dangerous. He couldn't just leave Batman to face him on his own. Besides, "I think I would be much safer with you." Nightwing said calmer than he felt. "I can't let you do this alone."

"I can take him on but only if I know you are safe. Now please," Batman gave him a firm but quick shake. "Go."

Nightwing stared back with worry but nodded. "Okay."

The Dark Knight pulled back and grabbed his grappling gun. "Don't stray, don't go after any criminal activity on your way. Just get home as fast as you can. Take the Batmobile." He threw him the key fob. As Nightwing stepped back, Batman shot the gun and made his way into the night. Dick didn't waste any more time staying put and ran back to where they had parked the vehicle. He got in and locked himself in, but didn't go. He put a hand over his mouth and took a few shaky breaths.

Could he be here for me? He thought.

The murders may have just been a calling card to say he was here, but why call attention to himself? 

"Because he's a madman, that's why." He spoke aloud. There wasn't much to think about. When he had captured him, Owlman told him he wanted Dick to be with him. He wanted to take Gotham City as his own with Dick as, "the brother he'd always wanted".

But there was nothing 'brotherly' about the way he looked at Dick. He certainly didn't treat him like one either. The one time he was able to get free and fight him was over just as fast as it begun. It was like fighting Batman, but a Batman with no conscience. He had no concern about causing him pain. He had stared into his eyes and saw no compassion or anger, no feeling at all. It scared him. He never wanted Bruce to know how helpless he had felt in Owlman's grip. Hopefully he never would. This time there were no other Crime allies with him, so maybe Batman had a good chance at finally capturing him.

He started the engine and drove the fastest route back to the cave in record timing. He sat patiently as the secret entrance to the cave opened up. Then engine stalled.

"The hell?" Nightwing pressed the starter again. It didn't even turn over. He tried to turn on the computer to run diagnostics but even that ceased to function. His heart began to pound in his chest.

Stay calm, he thought. Don't panic. You're home. Just get out and into the cave and lock up. He unbuckled his seat belt quietly and looked around. There was an autumn wind blowing wildly outside causing the dark forest to dance in some macabre sway. Something struck the windshield dome making him jump slightly. 

"You're making yourself paranoid." Nightwing murmured. 

But he had reason to be. Something felt off and he knew what it was.

He wasn't alone.

No, no, no, no, no.

It was a trap!

He's here!

Owlman.

What should he do?

Get out and fight? Make a run for it?

The Batmobile jostled but Nightwing didn't know if it was the wind, or something else. He had to make a decision quick!

Call Batman!

"Batman!" He whispered, pressing his ear com.

"Nightwing, what's wrong? My tracker says you're not inside." Batman's reply sounded fuzzy.

"The car stopped running. I...I don't think I'm alone." Dick's breath quickened. He knew fear was taking over and he couldn't stop it.

"Stay there! Don't leave the car. I'm calling Penny One to take defensive measures to bring you in. I'm on my way." He could hear the urgency in his voice which made his situation all the more frightening.

He double checked the locks on the shield door and kept looking around. It was so dark it was useless to try and see anything. He wanted to make a break for the door. Everything in his being wanted to move instead of waiting around like a lame duck. Deep down he knew the moment he stepped foot out of the car, he would be attacked. If he really was out there.

Maybe he was overreacting.

Could he take that chance? If he sat there and Batman came to his rescue only to find it was a glitch in the system and something just had to be reset. That Owlman was out in Gotham City taking on the Underworld to make his and Nightwing had simply wasted Batman's time. Nightwing groaned with frustration and slammed his hands on the steering wheel.

The computer booted up with a prompt that said PenOne access granted.

"Alfred!" Nightwing gave a nervous chuckle.

"Can you hear me, sir? I am rebooting the drive so I can scan for possible enemies."

"Can't you just start the engine? I'd rather just be inside." Nightwing hated how whiny he sounded but he still felt like something was nearby.

"Not yet, I want to make sure we're not letting anything inside with you."

Made sense, of course. It wouldn't take long, and Nightwing would see that all his worries were for nothing.

"Well, anything out there?" Nightwing asked as suddenly the engine kicked on. "Whoa, did you fix that too?"

"Fix? I haven't done anything yet. Nothing outside the car but..."

"But what?"

"You're heat signature is large. It's...Oh my God!" Alfred gasped.

Nightwing froze as he realized why he didn't feel alone.

"Hello Richard. I've been waiting for you to come home." The cold voice of Thomas Wayne Jr. came from behind him. It was the secret compartment that usually held extra supplies. Instead of getting as far as he could from him, he had taken him all the way home! Nightwing reached for the door locks only to be grabbed by the hair and yanked back.

"Get off me!" Nightwing growled. He tried to elbow him but the seat back kept him from putting any force to it. Owlman had no trouble subduing Nightwing's efforts from his position. He pushed Dick forward against the steering wheel and clasped bat cuffs to his wrists.

"We are wasting time with your futile efforts. Relax and hold still."

"Yeah right! Like I would do anything you say!" Nightwing spit back.

"But you said you'd help me save Gotham. You said you would be with me." Owlman leaned on him, speaking into his ear. "You and I were meant to be together."

"You're insane! I don't want anything to do with you! You don't belong here and I don't belong to you!" Nightwing struggled to free himself from the cuffs, but then he heard the sound of tape. "Can't have you dislocating anything."

He felt his fingers being wrapped together. "No! Let me go!" Nightwing thrashed but felt a needle press into his neck.

"No, Richard. You are coming with me and I will show you," Owlman unlocked the door, sliding it open and letting in the howling wind of change. "that you are mine no matter where you are from."

He felt ice cold fire enter his veins. "It will be easier if you don't scream."

It spread throughout his body, numbing everything. "N...NO!" It suddenly became difficult to speak. His vision began to blur.

"Nightwing! I'm almost there! Can you hear me!" Batman came through on the intercom. Nightwing's tongue wouldn't work so he did the only thing he could think of.

He screamed. His lungs burned with sharp licks of pain, but he couldn't stop.

He felt Owlman's taloned glove covered over his mouth, digging into his cheek and lifted his chin back. Owlman for once, smiled. "I told you it would be easier if you didn't scream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the Halloweenie spirit so I thought I'd try and write something with some horror aspects to it. I hope you enjoyed it! Up next, Asphyxiation.


	19. Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His very presence drew my breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel these next prompts go together well so I will be connecting these stories with them.

Chapter 19

Asphyxiation

Dick came to on the floor of a dark room. The smell of decay and rot filled his nostrils, making him gag. Whatever Owlman injected him with was messing with his stomach. He tested his wrist bindings and found his legs immobile as well. He let his eyes get accustomed to the darkness and looked around. There were no windows and the slight bit of light seemed to come from a hole in the ceiling and it wasn't much. He tried to get himself to sit up and was hit with a wave of nausea. He gagged again, this time coughing.

He heard movement above with meant he was in a basement or underground storage space. He heard something shift behind him and he was hit with light from the room above. "You're up." Thomas made his way down the steps to his bound captive. "I would take it easy, you are probably still feeling the effects of the drug."

"What the hell was that stuff?" Dick tried to look behind him but it made his head swim and throb. He settled for resting it on the damp ground.

"A special concoction I made. It's quite effective, " He heard him step closer, "and I have plenty of it."

Dick tried to lift his head again. "I would rather not go through that again." Thomas crouched down beside Dick and stroked his fingers through his hair. "Then you will be complicit and well behaved."

"No." Dick said stubbornly."Batman will be here any minute and we'll kick your ass." He tried to jerk his head away from Thomas' touch despite the vertigo it caused. Thomas stared at him for an unusually long minute.

"Hmn. I don't think so." He stood up and walked further back into the room. Dick heard rustling sounds and wondered what he was up to. He took a swallow and sat up, trying to repress the sick feeling rising up his throat. He took slow, deep breaths until it passed. By then, Thomas made his way back to him. He still couldn't make him out completely, just his silhouette.

"If you think he will find you by tracker, you will be mistaken. As if I wouldn't think of that." Thomas sat down on what sounded like a wooden crate. "I would do the same thing to you, keep tabs on you. Of course I wouldn't let you get very far from me either. We work best as a team after all."

"You really think I'm just going to go along and be your partner after what you did to me?" Dick's voice rose.

"I don't understand your anger. What exactly did I do to you?" Thomas asked politely.

"Are you kidding? You tried to kill me! You put me in that-that machine! That giant bomb or whatever it was! You left me there to die!" Dick shouted back. He felt his body grow hot with anger and wished he had the ability to punch him right now. "In fact, I did die!" Dick started to cough again, his lungs hurt from the drug.

Thomas took that moment to speak. "That wasn't me. I had nothing to do with that device. I told Alfred to keep you safe. He was the one who stuck you to that machine. If I had known that was what he had in mind, I would have killed him and taken you far away from that place."

Dick's coughing subsided and he glared back at the man in the shadows. "You really think I'd believe that?"

Thomas shifted in his seat. "Well it doesn't matter if you believe me or not. All that matters is now. I have you and I will not let anything happen to you." He leaned forward and Dick could finally see his face. It unsettled him. In the dark, he looked more like Bruce than ever.

Dick tried to keep calm but his heart was pounding. He tried a different tactic. "Please, just let me go. If you really care about me, then let me go." 

Thomas let out a small huff that might have been a laugh. "Think about that statement. You think my affection for you would be best demonstrated by releasing you into the deranged city that is called Gotham?" Thomas got up and walked over to him. He pulled out a knife and Dick tried to lift his feet to kick back but Thomas caught them and twisted him around. Dick was now on his belly trying to wriggle away but the weight of the larger man on top of his lower back kept him in one spot. The blade came up to his neck.

"A city that swallowed the lives of your parents." Dick shut his eyes and held still, waiting for the cut. Instead, he heard the tear of fabric as Thomas cut through at the seams of his suit. "A city that saw to it that you would always feel like an outsider looking in."

"What are you doing?" Dick shivered as Thomas' breath tickled his exposed back. Thomas didn't answer but continued on cutting and making his speech. "To let you go like that would be the equivalent of sending you to hell. Especially with Bruce out there. Ruling the skies and ruining streets.

He started slicing the sleeves off. Dick didn't like where this was going but he still growled back. "Isn't that what you are doing? You just want to take out Batman and rule over this city yourself. You'll be no different than the thugs and madmen that terrorize this city every other week. How is that any different? Tell me!"

Thomas paused as he spoke. "I guess it's not that much different. However, with me watching over the city, there will never be another thug or madman alive to take it from me. That's the difference." With a sharp tug, Dick's top ripped away. The floor was made of dirt and it was damp and cold. Goosebumps sprouted over his arms at the touch. "And with that, Gotham will come to know a peace like it's never known before. I can do this, Richard."

He caressed Dick's back. "And I want to do it with you by my side. That's all I've ever wanted."

Dick shook his head. "You're crazy. There's no way any of that's happening."

Thomas stood back up. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I guess I will just have to show you."

Dick's brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you-"

His words got choked off as a leather bet wrapped around his throat from behind. He coughed and writhed but Thomas pulled back on the belt slowly. "Do you feel it, Richard? The airway tightening, your lungs struggling to suck in an ounce of air."

Dick felt his chest lift off the ground as Thomas continued to pull. Dick couldn't get a sound out now. 

"When you choke off crime by its throat, nothing gets through. Once I get rid of the criminals that reside in Arkham, all that will be left is the what little air the lungs held in." Thomas tightened his squeeze and placed a foot on his back. Dick's vision began to swim.

"There will be nowhere for them to go, and I will find them. They will have no direction, no leader to guide them. Some will beg for their lives, others will try to resist. I will kill them all and make examples of them." Thomas leaned in close. "Once criminals see that crime cannot breathe in my city, they will stay out of Gotham."

Dick felt himself losing consciousness. Thomas' voice sounded far away despite his lips brushing against his ear. "You see, it takes a while to die this way. Can you feel it? Your body being deprived of oxygen. I can keep doing this to you for five minutes and still be able to revive you."

Tears rolled down his cheeks and blood thrummed in his ears. Dick wanted to breath. Or die. He didn't care, he just wanted the pain to stop.

"It can be done, Richard. You just have to have the determination and the will to do it." Thomas let go of one side of the belt, dropping Dick back down.

Dick took in the biggest breath he could and coughed. Thomas stepped off of him and sat back down. "Take it in Richard. Nice and slow."

Thomas waited and listened to Dick's coughs and gasps for air. Dick couldn't think and still felt like he was going to faint. "Now can you believe in me? Will you help me achieve this greatness?" Thomas reached over and pulled Dick close to him. Dick tried to protest but all that came out was a wheeze.

"I want you to be here when it's all done. I want to share that moment with you as we look over Gotham City and listen to its silence. No more screams, no more sirens, no more gun shots ringing in the night. It will be ours, Richard. All ours." Thomas pulled him into his arms and held him. Dick was too weak to struggle and rested his head against his shoulder. Darkness was calling him. A small whimper emitted from his lips.

"And you will be mine. All mine."

Dick fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be concluded in, Trembling!


	20. Trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wouldn't stop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final conclusion to this three part arc. Warning: Owlman is an effed up guy so if depictions of abuse upset you, please wait for the next chapter. I guess I should have put that on the previous chapter too. I'm sorry! Must update tags.

Chapter 20

Trembling

Dick had lost track of time with the lack of any decent source of light. The small hole in the floor above wasn't too reliable in terms of what time of day it was. When it was off, it was pitch black up there. Thomas Jr. had replaced the rope around his ankles for leg cuffs so Dick could shuffle about, but his hands remained bound in tape and cuffed behind his back. Dick was in a constant state of discomfort with the adhesive making his fingers itch. This also made for uncomfortable bathroom breaks and intense conversations. Thomas presided over both activities.

"If you could change the laws in this country, what would you do?" He asked Dick, lifting a paper cup to his lips. It tasted like simple, lukewarm tap water. Dick's throat still felt sore from his 'demonstration' and coughed after swallowing.

"Why do you want to know what I think? Aren't you just going to do what you want?" Dick asked warily. He heard the cup crunch in his captor's hand and instinctively stepped back. He imagined Thomas shoving it down his throat for insubordination. Instead he heard a chuckle. "I want to know your thoughts about them. After so many years catching criminals and seeing them back on the streets time and time again, you must have some thoughts about what needs to change. I am asking you because if things move quickly and we get Gotham cleaned up, we should have rules set up to maintain the peace, for good."

Dick stared back at Thomas with bewilderment. "Are you saying you want to start overthrowing the government?"

Thomas shrugged. "So many of the criminals get away with everything due to loop holes and lax security, don't you think? It demonstrates that corruption begins at the very top. So tell me, what would you change?"

Dick didn't want to be Owlman's entertainment. He just wanted him to go away so he thought of a quick answer. "I think whatever you come up with will be fine by me."

Wrong answer.

Dick felt Owlmans hardened glove strike his jaw, sending him staggering back against the wall. Dick groaned and tried to get away, but the leg binds didn't let him get very far. Thomas grabbed him by the hair and pressed him into the wall. Dick's hurt cheek throbbed even more with the rough texture beneath it. "I don't like it when you don't take things seriously. It shows a lack of dedication and I know you better than that." Thomas' cool tone was the opposite of his burning grip on him. 

"So I will ask again, what would you do?"

"Okay, just lemme think!" Dick cried out. He felt the pressure ease off his head, but the arm pressed upon his back kept him where he was. Owlman's armor brushed his back with the rise and fall of his breath. "I'll wait." He replied.

Dick sighed and closed his eyes. When would help come? He couldn't take another minute with this man. "I guess, I would like to see stricter sentences for corrupt politicians and businesses. I would like to see better programs for first time, minor offenders to help them get back on their feet. And the elimination of the death penalty." Dick thought off the top of his head. He held his breath as he waited for Owlman's response.

"Hmn, I could see how that would benefit. More damage comes from ruining the economy than, say, pot possession. Very good, Richard. And of course there would be no use for the death penalty, since I would dispose of the criminals myself." Thomas pondered aloud. Dick shook his head in disgust listening to his twisted reasoning of the second part. "Excellent ideas."

"How long will you keep me down here?" Dick asked. 

"It depends, if you show me you can be trusted, I'll begin to remove your cuffs. Tell me, Richard, can I trust you?" He leaned in and whispered in his ear. Dick shivered but nodded. "Yes sir. I won't cause any problems. My hands are itching like crazy and my shoulders ache."

"I see." Thomas murmured softly. 

It took a second of pain to realize Thomas had sunk his teeth into his right shoulder, close to his neck. Dick cried out in agony as he made an attempt to pull away. He was smashed against the wall again as he took all of Thomas' weight against him. He felt the warm trail of blood down his back.

When Owlman let go, Dick dropped to his knees, rocking back and forth. "What the fuck?" He shouted out.

"To distract you from itching and ache. I have to leave now but I will return shortly. Get some rest if you can." And with barely a sound, he disappeared, leaving Dick with his pain and anxiety. His body shook uncontrollably from the mixture and Dick felt his breathing become erratic.

"Please, somebody. I can't take this." He whispered to the darkness.

'No, you need to get a hold of yourself', his inner Batman told him, 'he wants you scared and desperate. He wants to break you.'

"Can't let him get to me." Dick said through clenched teeth. He tried to get a look at his shoulder but once again, he saw nothing. He felt like Thomas' teeth were still there and his back was sticky with drying blood, he could feel it on his wrists.

"Crazy son of a bitch!" Dick burst out. It helped with the pain. He got up and got back to work with finding a way out. Wherever he was, it was old and had to have weak foundation. He grabbed the old crate and sat close to the wall. Sitting down on it he raised his legs and kicked. Nothing. It didn't budge. He made his way along the perimeter, testing each spot to listen for cracking. He didn't care if he had to dig with his mouth, he was getting out of here. 

Trying to go up the stairs was already out of the subject. He knew Owlman had the place rigged not only for intruders but to keep him from escaping. He had to out think him but all he could come up with was underground tunnel. His legs and back began to hurt after going about most of the room. He kicked the last spot and heard a piece break off. He stopped to catch his breath. It was fairly large for a storage space, it must have been a replacement for the lack of an attic.

Wait. Where was he? Basements were not allowed in residential areas in Gotham City, and businesses or commercial facilities had regulations for any space below street level. This floor is pure dirt and rock.

Dick's eyes widened. "I'm not in Gotham City."

Would Batman know that? Would he search high and low of every inch of that city and never find him? Did he have any clue how far he was from salvation?

"No, this can't be happening." Dick walked up to the steps. They were uneven and he almost lost his balance going up. There was no railing to brace against and the leg cuffs didn't give him much lift. He put his ear to the door to pick up any sound that could possibly tell of his surroundings.

The door opened suddenly and Dick fell backwards with a yelp. He landed hard on his upper back to save himself from breaking bones in his hands. 

"Trying to leave, Richard?" Owlman asked as he made his way down to him. Dick wiggled away but Thomas simply grabbed the chains and pulled him close.

"I know we're not in Gotham." Dick's voice trembled but he continued. "You've got Batman looking all over the city, but he won't find me."

"That's right. Very clever of you to deduce. Anything else you'd like to add to that?"

"That means," Dick swallowed, "that means no one is coming for me." 

"You were always a fast learner. Now come here and let me dress that wound for you." Thomas spun him around and sat him up. He brought the crate over and Dick heard the crinkle of paper. He was hit with the shock of white light as a small hand held lamp came on.

"Let's see here," Thomas' touch was gentle, totally opposite of earlier, but Dick feared it even more. His body began to shake to the point Thomas noticed.

"Are you cold? I know the alcohol doesn't help either, but I'm almost done." Thomas assured him. Dick didn't respond. He felt the gauze go over the freshly cleaned bite. "There, all finished."

Arms went around him and Dick winced. Thomas held him close and sighed. "I hope that you come to realize that I do care about you. You just have to be taught a few things. First, that pain is just another form of passion." He began rocking Dick side to side. "I hurt you because I love you. I want you to know that my infliction of pain upon you is a gift. Second, I want you to be stronger. Bruce is a weak man and has made you weak because of it. I want to train you to become solid and strong like me."

He let go and turned Dick's chin towards him. "And lastly, I don't want you to lose what makes you who you are. That daring attitude, that wide eyed wonder, and your heart in every fight is a virtue I want to see every day and night."

Dick stared back at the soul-less eyes. "And the only thing I ask of you is a little warmth."

"Warmth?" 

"Yes," Dick lowered his eyes, "If I do these things for you..if I accept your...passion, will you give me a little warmth?"

Thomas smiled, making him look almost human. "Why of course Richard. I will give you all the warmth you desire."

Dick smiled back. "Good."

He threw his head back as hard as he could and felt it connect with Owlman's chin. Thomas grunted and fell off the crate. Dick spotted the bottle of alcohol and tipped it over. He took the small rock he held between his taped hands that he had removed from the chipped wall and scraped it as hard as he could against the stone embedded in the floor, causing sparks to fly. They ignited the alcohol and the crate went up in flames. Dick had to move fast. He got up, grabbed the burning crate, scorching his arms in the process, and swung it at Owlman who was just getting to his feet. 

"Rrrh!" Owlman grimaced, trying to douse the flames on his body. Dick made a run for the stairs. He crawled up the cold steps and scrambled to his feet. Screw this, he thought. His last ditch effort for freedom. He was in a den of an old cabin. He looked around for an exit and saw a front door, but decided it would be best to try a different route. He charged at the blacked out window and went through. It shattered, cutting up his arms and body as he ducked and rolled to the ground. He landed back on his feet and began to run down the dark trail into the forest as fast as his shackled legs could take him. 

He thought he knew where he was, Bruce had taken him camping out in these woods when he was young. But he was far beyond Gotham City limits. He was on his own. He got off the trail and weaved between the trees. He had to get his fingers free, but if he stopped now, Owlman would surely find him. He kept running. The temperature was signalling the end of fall and his breath came out in puffs of steam. He stumbled in the dark but recovered quickly, trying to get as much distance between them as he could. He knew Owlman would take to the trees so Dick started looking for cover. He spotted a large hollow split in an oak tree he squeezed into it. Dick caught his breath while his rubbed the tape against the rough grain of the wood. He kept watch as inch by inch the tape tore away.

Come off!

His pinky finger came loose! He rubbed and scraped furiously, even rubbing his skin raw in the effort, but he got it off! The cuffs would have to wait but his fingers were free and that was a plus. It was total silence in the woods and Dick didn't like that. He could be anywhere, he thought. He took another look before stepping out from his hiding spot. He sat down and worked his arms out from behind him so he could have them in front. He got up and continued on, quietly as possible. If he could make out which direction he was facing, he could make his way back to civilization. He looked up at the cloudy sky.

Yeah, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. A cold wind blew through, causing Dick to shiver. Without his top and the cuts bleeding out, he was at risk for hypothermia. No matter how he looked at it, he was losing time. Dick just had to keep moving.

He took a few steps and heard a snap. "Shit!" He swore as his legs were swiped out from under him and he flew into the air.

A booby trap.

He hung for a second helplessly chiding himself for being so careless, then got to work at freeing himself. He pulled himself up, thanking his lucky stars he had increased his ab workouts. He created some slack around the knot to work his foot loose. The rattling of the chains was giving him away and he knew it but he couldn't just wait around.

"Richard, I am very displeased with you." The voice came from above. Dick looked away from his leg and up into the canopy. Two glowing eyes, round and unblinking were a few feet away. Dick felt his muscles go weak with fatigue and fear. He dropped back down like a rag doll being held by one foot.

"Please, leave me alone." Dick begged. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't want to be here. I just want go home."

"I tried giving you a home, but you decided to try and burn it down." Owlman jumped down and landed gracefully on the mossy floor. He came over to Dick who was just at eye level with him. "It was an impressive attempt, but you lack in anticipation. Just look at you." He sounded disappointed and it drove Dick to his limit.

"Leave me alone! You frighten me! How am I to think of anything else but to get away from you? I just want you to leave me alone! I'm not your Richard! I'm not your Talon! I don't belong to you!" Dick ranted. "You don't belong here! Go back to the hell you came from!"

The tears fell to the ground, but rolled up his forehead to get there. He looked back at the silent psychopath and cried. The blood started rushing to his head and his nose became stuffed up. He felt more helpless than the day his parents died. 

"Please, say something." Dick hated the silence, the stare that told him nothing. "Please!"

"Oh my dear, sweet boy. What else is there to say?" Dick shook as Thomas pulled a vicious looking dagger from his belt. "If that is truly the way you feel, then...If I can't have you," he brought the blade to his throat, "then no one can."

Dick shut his eyes and waited for his end.

But it didn't come.

The sound of someone being tackled to the ground opened his eyes and he saw a flash of blue and red go by.

"Dick!" A familiar voice called out to him. What was going on?

"Help!" He didn't know what else to do. "Please help me!"

Arms grabbed him. "Hold him steady, I'm cutting."

"Got him!" 

Dick's world turn right side up as he was gently lowered down. He tried to wrestle away but was held firmly. "Don't struggle, you're bleeding out."

"Where is he? Where's Owlman?" Dick said with panic. He looked around at faces he now recognized.

"Red Hood. Red Robin. Robin?"

"It's okay, Batman and Superman are keeping him company." Tim threw a blanket over him. "We're getting you out of here."

Dick heard the sounds of battle further out. "How did you find me?"

"We were searching everywhere in Gotham. We enlisted every vigilante in the city, but you were nowhere to be found." Jason hoisted him up, wrapping the blanket around Dick tighter.

"So father made a call to all the metas available. Of course Superman heard your cries and brought us all to come get you." Damian held on to a small piece of blanket as they rushed to the bat carrier that suddenly came to life. The bay door opened and they all boarded. Jason ushered him to the medical unit and sat him down. Tim took over. "Let's get you cleaned up and out of those chains."

Damian made quick work of the cuffs while Tim dressed Dick's wounds. Jason got in the pilot seat and they lifted off. It all seemed like a dream, a dream too good to be true. He stood up.

"Sit down Dick, you'll fall."

"No! This isn't real."

"Yes, it is. You're safe." Tim tried to reach out but Dick slapped his hand away. "No! You're not real! He's messing with me!"

"You're okay, Dick! Calm down." Jason shouted from the controls. "Jeez, this guy did a number on you."

"Shut up, dead head! You're not helping." Damian shouted back.

"Both of you quit it! Dick, what will it take to show you this is real?" Tim asked. "Because I'm here with you right now. Damian is right here with you. Jason is too and I'm sorry for that."

Dick stared at him, taking in what he said. Then he giggled.

"Oh boy, he's lost it." Jason grumbled.

Dick wrapped his arms around Tim's shoulder and laughed until he cried. And he couldn't stop crying. He couldn't stop trembling. Tim comforted him. "It's okay now. You're okay."

Dick felt the smaller arms of his youngest brother squeeze his waist and he pulled him closer in as well, trying to convince himself it was all over.

~

He heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in."

Bruce stuck his head in. "May I?" Dick nodded and the tall man entered. He stood for a minute and stared. Dick shifted uncomfortably. "Please don't do that. Just say what you're going to say."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"He would do that. Just stare." Dick brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. "I know you're going to want to test me. You'll want to see how damaged I am and if he broke me. I'll be down in a minute, just-"

"No!" Bruce said forcefully, startling Dick. His look softened and he sat down on the bed. "I'm not going to do that. Never again."

Bruce looked out the window. "It was wrong of me to do that to you the first time. I should have known better than to hurt you that way. In a sense, I'm no better than Owlman."

Dick shook his head. "Don't say that."

"But it's true. Listen to me Dick. You are strong. You are an excellent partner, the one I am most comfortable with on the battlefield and in times of trouble. I shouldn't have to test you to see if you are a weakness to the mission. Especially after something as traumatic as you just went through. Because I already know you will overcome this." Bruce turned back to face him.

"I will help you overcome this, as will Alfred and the others. And if there's anything you feel you can't work through with us, then I will see to it you have the proper professional that can." Bruce reached out and stroked his cheek. "You mean so much to me, Dick. After everything we've been through, I will never let anything like this happen again."

Dick smiled but felt a slight tremble ripple through his body at the familiar words. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that concludes this trilogy of chapters. Up next, Laced Drink!


	21. Laced Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drink it up, baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to lighten up the mood after those last few chaps.

Chapter 21

Laced Drink

"Ready? On three"

"What is going on in here?" Bruce was drawn to the rowdy library within Wayne Manor. It was a rare night when all the boys were in town. He had made it a short day at work so he could spend time with each, but now as he was heading down to the cave to get ready for the night's patrol, they were all taking the time to catch up with each other. This sometimes resulted in, unusual behavior.

"Uh, hey Bruce." Tim stammered. Bruce took notice of the boy's flushed cheeks and light sheen of sweat over his brow.

"Nothing's going on. We're just chatting and having some drinks." Dick's grin was dubiously exaggerated. "Going out?"

"Hm, nothing illegal in those cups." Bruce looked to the decanters on the table and saw both were still full. There was a nondescript box just behind the grand piano that Jason seemed to step in front of casually.

"Of course not!" Damian gave a smile. Now Bruce knew something was fishy. "It's just juice."

He examined the scene carefully. The boys shuffled and shifted, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Bruce looked to Jason. "What's in the box, Jason?"

Instead, Tim answered. "It's juice, look!" He reached behind the silent, red faced man and pulled up a bottle of Hawaiian Punch. "See?"

Bruce didn't accept the answer. "I asked Jason. What else is in the box, Jason?" He emphasized the name. Jason threw a look to Dick who seemed to give a face he didn't like. Jason cleared his throat. "Ahem! Isss jusss juussssss."

The other three bust out laughing. Bruce reached up, grabbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh Bruce, it's nothing. He's going to be fine." Dick said between giggles. "We're just having a bit of fun."

"You think paralytics are fun?" Bruce walked over and pushed Jason aside. He stumbled onto the piano seat and watched Bruce pull up multiple vials. "Paralytics, hallucinogens, debilitating agents. What the hell is all this?"

Damian started filling up paper cups with juice. "So how it's played-"

"This is a game?" Bruce frowned at him. Damian took no notice. "is I fill up the cups, Dick adds one of the vials to one of the cups, Tim spins the cups on this rotating dish," He spun the lazy Susan around, "Finally, Jason puts the blindfolds on us as it spins. When the plate comes to a full stop, we each take a cup and drink."

"The cup you touch is the cup you drink, no take backs." Tim added. Jason nodded with a grin.

"So then, we each take turns reciting a paragraph in this book." Dick holds up a cheap paperback book like look to be a detective noir novel. "Doing the voices is a plus. Whoever is drugged has to play it off like he's not and the rest have to decide who's had the laced drink."

"Whoever fools the rest the most is the winner." Tim finished with a hiccup. Jason snickered.

Bruce didn't know what to say. Dick held his hands out pleadingly. "Just think of it as training for us. If we were out there and some bad guy doses us, we need to know how to fight it or play it off like it doesn't effect us."

"It's training." Damian repeated. Bruce noted the signs of vertigo in his eyes. 

"It's reckless and stupid." Bruce argued. "If you drink multiple laced drinks, think of the side effects."

"Yeah, so as the rounds continue, it gets harder." Dick's eyes gleamed mischievously.

Bruce closed his eyes and counted to ten internally. "You all will be incapacitated before ten. Not to mention when Alfred gets home tomorrow morning and sees you all unconscious on the floor of the library with artificially color beverages, he's going to have a fit."

"Tha'sss bonussss rowouuund." Jason slurred out of one side of his mouth. 

Bruce stared back and wondered how he ended up with these crazy boys. "I blame myself." He muttered.

"Huh?" Tim asked dumbly.

"Step aside." Bruce pushed Dick closer to Damian who almost toppled over.

"Bruce we'll be careful, we promise." Dick said with his puppy dog look. "You don't have to worry about us."

"Oh, if anyone should be worried, it's all of you. Because I guarantee I'm winning this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Alfred was indeed, pissed.
> 
> Up next, Hallucination!


	22. Hallucination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallucinations come in all forms, but they all mean one thing.

Chapter 22

Hallucination

Dick woke up and stretched. He did his warm up and headed for the shower. He breathed in the hot steam as he washed up. Coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his midsection, he walked over to his window sill and opened the blinds. "Rise and shine, sweetie."

He was speaking to his red flower, who he named Cinnamon. He still couldn't find any information on what species it was, but it had a faint spicy fragrance that reminded him of the holidays. He grabbed the pot and headed over to the kitchen sink. "Time for breakfast, the most important meal of the day."

He sat her in the sink and turned on the tap. A small stream of water hit the soil and quickly soaked in. He turned it off when he felt she had enough and let the water drain. "I'll be right back." He smiled. Dick pulled down a box of cereal and his one bowl out of his cupboard and filled it up. He poured the milk and dug up a spoon to take his first bite. He headed back to the sink and leaned against the counter.

"Just another wonderful day, don't you think Cinny?" He brushed his finger over the soft, candy apple red petals.

He took a few minutes to eat and talk to his old acquaintance that had magically resurrected itself before sitting down on the sofa and turning on the T.V. 

"In other news, blood rose up out of the sewers this morning as the city parade marched down 1st Avenue..."

Dick stood up and almost dropped his towel. "What the hell?"

"The mayor had this to say, 'I couldn't be anymore happier with this city. It's a beautiful city-"

The screen showed the parade along with all the cheering people. The streets covered with confetti and streamers. No blood. He stayed there watching the news broadcast for a few more seconds before shutting it off. "Weird." He said, shaking his head.

He got dressed and was about to head out for work when he grabbed Cinnamon and put her back on his bedroom window sill. "I'll be back later baby. Keep an eye on things."

He grabbed his jacket and keys and made for the door. Suddenly he was struck with a fit of coughing. It felt like something was tickling his throat. He tried to get it out but nothing came forward. He stood back up. "Ugh, I hope I'm not coming down with anything. I know flu season's in full gear, but I got my shot." He opened the door. "My luck it's probably a bad batch this year."

He wasn't far from the bar he tended, so he didn't mind walking in the brisk, cool weather. As he made his way, he could hear the faint sounds of the bands and cheer. He smiled. "I am a little early. Maybe I should go a take a peek."

He signaled for a cab and as it pulled up, he noticed the inside was covered in blood. It looked like a slaughter house in the back seat. "Hey!" He ran up to it and glared at the driver. "What happened back there? Did you have an injured person or a serial killer as a fare?"

The driver glared back. "What the hell are you talkin' about? Do you want a ride or not?"

Dick stared with confusion and took another look. There was nothing.

"Screw you man! I'm outta here." The driver took off, leaving Dick still in shock. What was going on? That was the second time today he thought about blood.

"I must have not have gotten enough sleep last night." Dick muttered. Maybe going straight to work was a better idea. 

A few hours into his shift, he took a break from cleaning cups and stepped out back for some air. He like it back in the alley because Hunan Palace was a few feet away and he loved the smell of Chinese food. He took a deep breath and inhaled. Another coughing fit struck and the coppery scent invaded his nostrils. He crouched down on one knee as the fit clenched his lungs and cramped his stomach. One of his co-workers peeked out the door.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

Dick nodded as regained himself. "Yeah, I uh, think I swallowed wrong."

That seemed to please the older man and he grinned. "What'd I tell ya about stealing sips back here?"

Dick just smiled and stood up. "Aw you caught me."

When he left, Dick's smile faded and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Something's not right here. Maybe I should go home." But what good would that do? He took another whiff of the air, but only the smell of Asian cuisine came up. It suddenly didn't agree with him.

"I must be coming down with something." Dick reasoned. He headed back in and made a bee line to the men's room. He looked into the mirror to examine himself. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. His cheeks were pink but he had just been outside and gotten over a coughing episode. Perhaps some cold water to the face would help. He turned the faucet on and cupped his hands under it. 

"No! Not again." He said breathlessly as he watched cascades of red water flow over his hands. He stumbled away from it as it continued to pour out. He looked down at his bloody hands and panicked. He ran out the door.

"Dick, where are you going?"

Dick grabbed his jacket off the rack and made for the door. "I don't feel so good, I gotta go."

He ran down the street, trying not to look at anyone. He almost ran into some poor woman coming out of a laundry shop. He apologized and looked into her face. She was bleeding from her eyes. "So sorry. Excuse me."

He made it back to his place and locked the door. If he was hallucinating this bad now, he should make sure he wouldn't go anywhere later. He suddenly felt hot and yanked off his jacket and shirt. He stumbled into his bedroom.

"Cinnamon sweetie, I'm not feeling good." He mumbled as his world started turning side to side. "Keep watch over me, will ya?"

He passed out on the bed. All was quiet in the apartment as the sun made its way through the sky. By afternoon, Dick still remained asleep. The room was cast in a golden glow as the red flower shifted slightly in the soil. A tiny bulb popped out of the lower stem and pulsated softly. Suddenly with a small pop. A red mist exploded from it, drifting over the bed and settling down onto the sleeping caretaker.

By nightfall Dick arose and dragged himself out of bed. His tired limbs hung lifelessly by his sides as he made his way to the kitchen. "Time for the most important meal of the day." He spoke in a daze. He walked to the fridge and opened it, leaning down so he could find exactly what he was craving. He pulled out the cold package of meat and set it on the counter. The plastic wrap gave way easily and he picked up the juicy red steak. 

Red droplets rolled down his forearms and splattered onto the white granite top. He opened his mouth and took a big bite of the raw steak. He chewed slowly with half lidded eyes fluttering to stay open. He took another chunk. Then another. And another. Until there was nothing left of it. He swiped the empty package into the sink and made his way back to bed. He crawled in, leaving bloody hand prints over the top sheet.

"Feeling better now. G'night Cinnamon." He slurred out as he fell back to sleep. He rolled over on his side, exposing his back to the moonlit night. A dark red vein canvased the center all the way down his spine. As the night went on, it grew wider. Tiny capillaries stretched out and formed until it almost covered his entire back.

Dick woke up the next morning, feeling better but still started coughing again. "I think I should take a trip into Gotham soon, Cinny. Maybe Doc Thompkins can prescribe something for me." He looked over to the bright flower that bloomed silently at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story has evolved and continues next in, Bleeding Out!


	23. Bleeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the old days, they used to bleed out sickness.

Chapter 23

Bleeding Out

Alfred finished polishing the last vase in the dining room when he heard the knock at the door. 

"Odd. Most people just use the doorbell, but I guess one must jump at the chance of pounding on an old oak door when they get it." Alfred set the duster down and made his way into the foyer. Another set of knocks hit just before he got to it.

"Alright now, I'm not opening this door any faster at my age so-" He stopped when he saw Dick slouching against the door frame. He offered him a tired smile. "Hey Alfie. Can I bother you for a ride to Dr. Thompkins' place? I barely got here."

He pointed to the wiped out bike laying on its side just beyond the main gate. Alfred went into medical mode, grabbing the young man and ushering him up the stairs. "I believe a house call is more appropriate. Let's get you in bed and get a temperature reading."

He noticed Dick was sweating profusely and a strange smell came off him. Alfred couldn't tell if it was cologne or it was Dick's breath. They stumbled at the last step and Dick went down. "Sorry, I'm a little off balance." Alfred picked him up and they made it to his old room.

"Now you strip out of those damp clothes. There's fresh linen in the dresser." He pulled the sheets down and plumped up the pillow. "I will return shortly with some medicine and a few other items. I will make the call to Les- Dr. Thompkins."

Dick's eyes had dark circles beneath them as he smiled. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Alfred quickly made a call from the upstairs phone in the hallway and proceeded to locate a thermometer and a washcloth. He grabbed two tablets of aspirin and a glass of water from the medicine cabinet. As he made his way back he thought about the bike. "I'm not going to be able to move that by myself but Leslie's going to have trouble getting in." He thought about calling Bruce, who was spending a late night at Wayne Enterprises, then thought against it. "I'm sure I can hook it up to the car and drag it. It needs to go in for repairs anyway."

When he returned to Dick's room he was already in his pajamas and in bed. He sat beside the sick man and offered the medicine. "Drink this up so I can put this under your tongue. " He said holding up the old fashioned thermometer. 

Dick chuckled. "You know, they have ones that you just run over the forehead or go under the arm." He swallowed the bitter pills with a small sip of water.

"Well if you don't put this in your mouth, I'll have to get the other thermometer that goes somewhere else." Alfred took the cup away and placed the small glass tube under the flap of Dick's tongue. He waited and watched the handsome face grow weary, his breathing ragged. He placed the cool cloth over his sweating forehead and pressed gently. He removed the thermometer and held it up to the light.

"103.1, that's not good at all." Alfred grabbed Dick's wrist and checked his pulse. It was quick. He took one last look before he set off to clear the road. "Sorry about this Master Richard." He started the car and put it in drive. The sound of metal grating across the pavement could be heard inside even with the windows up. He pulled the bike towards the garage and left it there for the moment. He decided to go check back on Dick. He peeked in the room and gasped. 

There was blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. He rushed over, grabbing the towel from his head and placed it on the side of his mouth. He wiped it away only for more to come leaking out. "Oh Master Dick! Wake up! Wake up my boy!" He shook him awake. Dick struggled to open his eyes when he broke into a series of sharp coughs. Blood splattered all over the crisp white and blue sheets and Alfred looked on in panic. Dick sat up and tried to cover his mouth, spraying bright red flecks onto his shaking hands.

"Alfred, (cough)! It's okay, I just- (cough) need to feed (COUGH)!" Dick started to get out of bed and Alfred had to use all his strength to get him back down.

"No Master Dick, you must lay down. I don't think food is the answer for this." Alfred cleaned up as best he could as the doorbell rang. "Stay here, Dr. Thompkins has arrived." He dashed down the stairs and greeted the elder woman. Her smile turned into shock. "Alfie, your suit."

He looked down and saw the blood spots all over the white shirt and dark vest. He raised his head back up with a grim look, "I believe it may be worse than I described to you over the phone."

Leslie's gentle blue eyes set in a hard stare. "Then show me to the patient."

They made their way up and Alfred opened the door to Dick's room. "He started coughing and- Oh my!"

He was gone!

"He can't have gone far." Alfred thought. Then he remembered. "He said something about needing to feed. Let's check the kitchen." Both of them descended downstairs and headed for the dining area. Sure enough, he heard noises coming from the kitchen. "Master Dick, are you in there?"

There was no response, only a strange screech. Leslie stepped towards the door. "Dickie, it's me, Leslie. I'm coming in to check on you." She pushed the door open and both looked on in horror as Dick devoured a bird of some kind. An owl! The back door was open as was the refrigerator. Feathers fell to the floor, sticking to the bloody mess that surrounded him. Dick looked up, his eyes not fixing on either of them as he wiped some feathers off his face. "I'm so hungry, but I didn't feel like cooking."

He turned back to the open fridge and rummaged around. "You got any meat in here Al? I feel like I could use some protein."

Alfred started towards him but Leslie stopped him. "Alfred look! There's something on his neck." Alfred looked at the back of Dick's neck and spotted the disturbing mark. It looked like a red vein growing up to his head. "What in God's name is it?" He whispered to Leslie.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure what it is, but I'm sure it has something to do with his behavior. I'm going to need to get a biopsy of it. Do you think he'll comply or do we need to sedate him?"

Alfred said nothing, but slowly made his way over to Dick. "Master Dick, if you sit down, I can make you a fine, rare steak. Would you like that?"

Dick turned around clumsily and stared at him. Alfred pulled out a chair from the kitchen table. "Here, have a seat and I will make it for you. You can even rest your head down if you like. You seem a bit fatigued."

After what seemed a lifetime, Dick stumbled over to the chair and sat down. "Not too cooked, Alfred. I need it rare please. Just warm it up some so it doesn't give me brain freeze." Dick laid his head down and closed his eyes. Leslie came over and whispered in Alfred's ear, which any other time would have delighted the old gentleman. "I'm going to need anesthetic and a scalpel. I know you've got those somewhere in this place."

Alfred watched the doctor's expert skills at work while Dick slept peacefully. She stuck the numbing agent under the skin in several places and picked up the scalpel. Alfred held a tray normally used for tea time as a surgical tray. A small petri dish lay open and ready for the specimen along with bandages for his neck. Leslie made a small cut. The blood was soaked up by the gauze lining his lower neck.

"Almost done." She spoke softly. She grabbed the tweezers to grasp at the angry vessel and pull it out. "Strange."

"What isn't?" Alfred retorted, scrunching his nose at the unsettling scene.

"It doesn't look like a blood vessel up close. It's...fibrous."

Alfred's curiosity got the better of him and he leaned in closer. "As in plant or thread like?"

Leslie offered a non-syllable reply and pressed the blade to mysterious mass. She took a few millimeters off the tip.

The vein pulled back under Dick's skin, causing Leslie to scream and almost lose her specimen. Alfred pulled her to him as Dick woke up startled. "What's going on?"

They all stared at each other like something out of a comedy. Dick scratched his neck. Leslie reached out but Alfred again pulled her back. "Don't scratch it dear, you have a cut."

Dick's fingers still sticky with drying blood came back with a fresh coat. "What did you do?" Dick looked back at them, hurt. "Why are you cutting me?"

Leslie spoke up. "You seem to have some kind of, infection growing on your neck. Quite possibly down your back, maybe more. I just wanted to get a sample, but it...moved."

Dick tilted his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Leslie held up the tiny red piece. "See?"

He came close and examined it, his eyes growing wide. "Cinnamon."

"I beg your pardon?" Alfred sniffed the air. There was that strange spicy smell in the air but it didn't smell like Cinnamon to him. He certainly wasn't going to smell the fiber they had just pulled out. Dick shook his head. "It's nothing. Forget it."

Leslie didn't drop it. "No, what's Cinnamon? Dick, do have something that matches this stem?"

Before he could answer, the phone rang. As it went to voicemail, Bruce's voice came through. "Alfred, the Penguin is up to no good. I'm heading out from work here. Send the batmobile and any assistance in the area." The machine clicked off. Dick made a run for the clock entrance. Alfred chased after him.

"Just where do you think you're going, young man?"

"Batman needs help, it's the Penguin." Dick turned the hands to the secret time code and the door opened. Alfred tried to snatch him before he went through and missed. "You are in no condition to be out there! You are sick!"

Dick jumped down to the bottom of the staircase with ease. "I feel much better now, Alfie. Good enough to go out, help Bruce, then head right back home." He pulled off his bloody pajama top as Alfred saw the extent of the infection. It was all over his back and chest! Alfred ran over to him. 

"No Master Dick, it's too dangerous. We don't know what will happen if you exert yourself in this condition. It might worsen." Dick stepped away and grabbed the spare Nightwing suit he kept here. He slipped the top on and faced the old butler. "I promise I will come back and Dr. Thompkins can take care of whatever this is. Right now, I need to help Bruce."

Alfred watched helplessly as Dick finished preparing and jumped on the bat bike. As it took off he saw Leslie had made herself at home at the work bench, staring into a microscope. He sighed and leaned against it. "Tell me something good, Doctor. Can you kill it?"

Leslie looked up and her face said it all. "Alfie, I don't know what this is, but it's alive and it will continue to grow if we don't extract it."

"I should warn Master Bruce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up, Secret Injury!


	24. Secret Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the past comes back to haunt Dick, it does in the most dangerous way.

Chapter 24

Secret Injury

He hoped Alfred wouldn't be too mad with him when he returned, especially after disabling the communicator. He knew if Batman found out about the injury he was carrying, he'd make him sit out. He just couldn't do that, not after everything Bruce had done for him. Besides, if he really found out the truth about what was hurting him, he'd be furious. If he played his cards right, he'd assist in apprehending the Penguin, get back in time to apologize to Alfred, and go with Dr. Thompkins to remove Cinnamon's handiwork. Bruce would never have to find out.

His neck was beginning to hurt now that the anesthesia was wearing off and his hands were sticking to the insides of his gloves. He glanced in the rear view mirror and saw his bloody face staring right back. Was he hallucinating again? He stuck his tongue out and tasted the coppery tang above his upper lip and spit it out. It was real. What the hell happened? 

Dick decided to ignore it, there was no way he could stop to wash up now. He could make up an excuse when he got there.

Which didn't take much effort to produce. As soon as he got downtown, he had a close encounter with a hawk. He buzzed by him nearly taking his nose off. He took it down with a well placed eskrima throw and watched as it hobbled away. He continued toward the noise of the main battle. 

"Sqwak! You'll never take me back to that disgusting prison!" Penguin shouted atop an ostrich, running for the down town tunnel. If he didn't know how dangerous Penguin could be, he would have laughed at the sight. Sure enough Penguin pointed his umbrella at Batman, who was swinging towards him, and Dick threw his second stick and scored a hit. Penguin went down and his getaway bird ran off without him. Batman landed and snatched up Penguin by his lapels. 

"You'll go back to prison and stay there this time, Oswald!" He growled. Dick hung back cautiously as Batman called Gordon. He noticed some injured people and checked them out. One lady was holding her bleeding head. "Hey, it's all over. Help is on the way." He smiled. She gave a half smile but stared with fear in her eyes. He must look a hot mess to her. He spotted a hose down an alley and ran over to it. Switching it on, he doused his face and neck, his hands could wait. He heard the sounds of the batmobile pulling up and headed back out.

"Are you alright?" Batman was standing by the entrance and Dick jumped slightly. "Yeah, I had a fly by almost knock me off my bike but I'm good."

Batman nodded. "Thanks for coming out and for tending to the injured."

Nightwing grinned. "No problem, that's what partners do." Dick decided it was time to bail. The longer he stuck around, the less time he'd have to cover his secret up. "So, if you don't need me, I'm gonna go check out a possible crime uptown. You good?"

Batman remain silent.

"Okay well, see ya back at the cave." Nightwing trotted over to his bike and took off. Everything went as smoothly as he thought it would. He was making good time back too. He was almost to the turnoff into the woods when a searing pain traveled up his back right into his head.

"Aahgk!" He cried out. He began to lose control of the bat bike. Not again, he thought. He focused everything he had and pulled the bike onto the shoulder and applied the brakes slowly as to not lock up. His back muscles began to spasm and he tumbled off the parked bike. He landed on his hands and knees and started coughing again. This was bad, really bad. And he had no way of calling Alfred to pick him up.

He disabled the communicator.

Way to go Dick.

Another sharp pain shot straight to the back of his head and he clutched it with both hands. He had to get home fast. 

"Get up!" He growled. He struggled to get back up and carefully sat back on the bike. "You can do this."

His back was still cramping but he started the engine anyway and took off. He was so close. He kept his eyes on the road and tried to ignore the blood streaming down the tree trunks blurring by. His chest hurt from the coughing and continued to burn with each breath. He reached the secret entrance and pulled in. 

"Alfred, is Dr. Thompkins still here? I think I need to get this out of me right now." He staggered toward the main area and looked around. "Alfred?"

Another wave of pain hit and he crawled over to the work table. He tried to use it to stand up. "Alfred!" he cried out. He stayed there for several minutes trying to keep in control and not pass out. After a ten minutes of agonizing pain, it started to dull and he finished pulling himself up. He made his way back to the computer and fixed the communication link. He tried Alfred's link. "Alfred, are you upstairs? Please, if you could come down, I'm ready to go with Leslie."

Still silence. Dick was beginning to get scared. What if something happened to them and they had no way of sending for help? How could he have done something so stupid? He slammed his fist down on the table. Batman could be on his way home too and then what? He was about to find out as the batmobile came rumbling in. He stood up straight and tried to play off the pain. That didn't matter right now. He needed to find Alfred and Dr. Thompkins. 

"Hey Bruce, I've been calling Alfred but he doesn't seem to be around. Have you heard from him? So strange." Dick wondered. Batman jumped out of the car and strode up to him. He took Dick by surprise when he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close.

"Yes, I did hear from him, at Arkham Asylum of all places. Do you have any idea why?" Batman's condescending tone flummoxed Dick and he stood with his mouth agape.

"I'll answer that for you. He and Dr. Thompkins are with Poison Ivy right now, discussing how to do a surgical procedure to remove a poisonous plant from your body!" His voice grew louder by the end. Dick was caught.

"Bruce, just let me explain-" Dick began but Batman's grip became painful. "Ouch! That hurts!"

"There's no time to explain, just get in the car, we are going to Arkham." The way Batman said it, left no room for arguments. Dick swallowed and let himself be dragged to the batmobile. His only relief was he had no episodes on the way to the spooky facility.

They made their way through the back entrance and met with Dr. Thompkins. She ushered Nightwing to an operating room. "This way. Alfred is waiting in the car. I knew he couldn't be seen with you two. We have this area to ourselves."

Batman helped Nightwing onto the table and removed his top suit. "Batman, I-"

"Not now, Nightwing. We have to get the bottom off too. I see it goes below the waist." Batman interrupted. Dick sighed and complied as Leslie covered him with a sheet. "So how long will this take and will I be asleep for it?"

"I don't know, I won't be doing the surgery, she will." Leslie pointed to the green goddess walking into the operating room. "Ivy?" Dick whispered.

Poison Ivy smiled wickedly. "If it were any other time, I would let it consume you until you were nothing but a husk. However, you have something of mine that I thought I lost years ago. I want it back in good condition. So I will be helping you remove it."

"What is it, Ivy?" Batman asked.

"It's an extinct, well, rare flower that is of the carnivorous species. You know the venus fly trap, the pitcher plant, et cetra. Well this little beauty-"

"Her name is Cinnamon." Dick wasn't sure why he bothered to announce that. They stared blankly at him as Ivy continued. "Is called the Red Shade. It likes to grow over dead and decomposing meat. It then casts out a spray of red pollen in search of somewhere else to grow. I guess it decided it likes live animals too."

She turned to Dick and smiled. "Your Cinnamon is breaking down your body, eating you alive. So let's not waste anymore time, shall we?" She put on latex gloves and a lab coat, buttoning it up all the way.

"I already made an incision at his neck if you want to start there." Leslie offered, but Ivy shook her head. "It's best to take it from the lower back, it's main root system seems to be gathered there. Please flip onto your stomach, Nightwing." Ivy commanded.

He did as told but saw Batman's stern glare. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the future consequences.

"Numbing the area." Leslie spoke out loud. "Making the incision."

"Very good, now Nightie dear, you will feel some tugging. I'm not going to sugar coat it, this may hurt." Ivy raised her hands up in the air. "Come out my sweet child. Come to Ivy." She purred.

Nightwing felt the twitching in his back and took a deep breath and held it. It felt like a thousand tiny bugs crawling under his skin. He hated it. "Can't I be asleep for this?" he asked.

"I need you awake, plants don't like man made medicine. It's toxic for them so no, you will be awake. Tough it out." Ivy replied. "Now don't interrupt me." She called to it again. "My dear child, don't be afraid. Come out. I will see to it you are not harmed." 

She held her hand over the opening and Dick felt the first sharp tug. He grunted with pain but remained still. Another stab ran through and he hit his head on the table. "I don't think it likes this."

"Hush!" Ivy concentrated harder, closing her eyes and holding both hands over him. Batman's mouth dropped as he saw a thick red rope start to creep out of Dick's back. Nightwing groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"That's it, come to me." Ivy smiled. The room began to fill with the warm scent of spices and Leslie now understood where the name came from. More of it spilled out of him as he writhed and squirmed on the table. "It really hurts!" He yelled.

"Almost done." Ivy said. Suddenly, it lashed out, striking Poison Ivy and began to wrap around Dick's outer body. "Ah!" Dick cried out as it squeezed his chest and arms.

"Ivy! What's happening?" Batman barked at her. She looked on shocked an uncertain. "I-I don't understand."

Batman ran towards Nightwing and tried to pry it off with his bare hands. More of it came out whipped at Batman. He grabbed a flailing piece and pulled.

"No! Don't hurt it!" Ivy cried.

"It's hurting him and he's my priority!" Batman growled. Ivy rushed up to him and yanked at his cape. "No, it's trying to protect him! He said he's in pain and it's reacting to it."

"I don't care, Ivy. Get it off him now!" Batman swiped the cape out of her hands faced her. "Or I will burn it."

Poison Ivy scowled at him and walked back to the table. "There, there little one. I am not going to hurt him. Let go and everything-"

The plant lashed out again, this time Ivy caught the vine and stroked it. "It's okay."

Dick was near tears trying to breath as he felt the plant relax. He exhaled and took in another deep breath. His skin felt like it was on fire. "Tell me it's almost out."

With a final flick of her hand the massive tangle of vines pulled itself out from Nightwing's back and continued to coil around him, gently this time. Dick let out a sigh of relief and turned to see the bloody tentacles resting on top of him.

"Wow, Cinnamon. If you needed a bigger pot you should've said something." He joked. He laid back down and passed out. 

Ivy turned to Batman. "I want his pet from home as well. It will only begin again if you don't."

"You're not getting it. I will give it to the Smithsonian and have them keep it safe." Batman crossed his arms signalling his firm stance on the issue. "We need to do something about this, thing."

"This thing, is a living creature like no other, Batman." Ivy stroked one of the tendrils. "It has become something more, something I never thought I would see beyond my powers."

"What is it?" Leslie finally spoke up from the far end of the room. Ivy smiled . "A new species. You see? It's sentient. It shows emotion."

She looked at Batman. "It likes him."

Batman frowned. "I don't want it near him. We'll have Arkham place it in one of its holding rooms." This made Ivy mad. "It's not a prisoner! It didn't do anything wrong!"

"It almost killed him."

"It was only doing what it was meant to do. It should be allowed to be free." Ivy ripped the coat off and threw it down.

"Free to keep feasting on people?" Batman countered. A glint of fury sparked behind Ivy's eye. "It has a right to exist. How dare you threaten it."

"Uh, you two should know it's leaving." Leslie interrupted. Both Batman and Poison Ivy looked down and saw the last bit of it leaving down the drain on the floor.

"Well, I guess that settles that." Ivy grinned and began to leave. 

"Aren't you afraid something will get it down there? It could die from the pollution in the sewer." Batman tried to stop her, but she laughed and threw a glance over her shoulder. "It must learn to survive now. Just another part in the circle of life, Batman." Her last words echoed from the hallway. "I have a feeling, you'll be seeing it again someday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Humiliation.


	25. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing burns quite like it.

Chapter 25

Humiliation

He knew a few days had passed as he recuperated in the bat cave. He awoke to the sounds of the batmobile coming and going each time night fell. Bruce said nothing to him between shifts. Alfred tended to his after surgery care, but Dick felt too ashamed to say much to him. Alfred came down with another round of antibiotics and new gauze.

"It's time Master Dick, you know the drill." he said as he placed the tray beside the gurney. Dick sighed and rolled onto his right side.

"Your lament has been duly noted, sir. I must say I have become fluent in nonverbal communication thanks to the both of you. However, I do hope it becomes a dead language soon." Alfred ripped the bandages off quickly, making Dick jerk in pain. He threw a glare back in reflex and instantly regretted it.

"Don't you give that look young man. I have every reason to be bitter with you. By the way, I am tired of you turning your back to me when I talk to you." Alfred frowned.

"You're literally having me turn my back to you right now. I can't help that!" Dick complained.

"There's that voice of a penitent man." Alfred gave a smart grin. Dick rolled his eyes at being had and smiled softly. " I am sorry, Alfred. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Alfred's ministrations were careful and kind after the ripping of the bandages. He gave Dick a tender pat on the shoulder. "I know you are my boy. I'm not angry at you for keeping that flower. I am upset that you put yourself in harm's way. Dr. Thompkins and I didn't know if you'd even make it to Master Bruce. When she realized how much poison was in that tiny piece of stem, we just didn't know what to do. Thank God she was here, I was beside myself with worry. She came up with the idea to talk to Miss. Ivy. And thank your lucky stars she was still in Arkham." Alfred finished with new wrappings and gently rolled him onto his back.

Dick looked away. "I know. I am really sorry."

"It's not just the apology, I need to see action." Alfred stroked his hair. Dick nodded and a tear crawled across his temple. Alfred's smile disappeared. "Now I have forgiven you, but Master Bruce is a totally different situation. He's giving me the silent treatment as well."

"I'll talk to him." Dick promised. Alfred looked to the empty parking spot with worry. "Give it time, I don't want you splitting your stitches."

Alfred left to make a small snack for Dick and left him to think. With a little shimmy, Dick rolled slowly and hopped down off the gurney. He shivered as a cold breeze lifted up the flap of his hospital gown. He limped over to the lockers and opened his to grab his sweats. He made sure not to pull them up too high so that the elastic band didn't aggravate his wound. He removed the gown and slipped a plain white T-shirt over his head.

What could he say to Bruce? He was pretty sure 'sorry' wouldn't just cut it with him either. First, he should probably listen to an earful of complaints, then apologize, and finally ask what he can do to make amends. Dick nodded and felt more as ease now that he had a plan. He knew Alfred told him to wait it out some more, but for the past four days it had been weighing on his mind, especially with each burst of thunder from the the high powered bat engine. It was like a symbolic roar of Bruce's anger. He didn't have to rev the motor so hard to get it to drive, but he did, and Dick's cheeks would burn with shame every time.

"Look who's up and about!" Tim shouted from the top of the stairs. He came trotting down with Jason and Damian following after. "Do you really think you should be walking about so soon?"

Dick grinned. "You know me, can't stay put for very long. Besides, I feel a million times better."

Damian gave a look of disapproval. "You had a very serious brush with death. Your lungs are still healing, you still have stitches, and your blood is still carrying a high amount of toxicity."

"Cut it out, mopey. Let Dick get some exercise. That's good for the heart you know." Jason said gave him a heavy slap to the back. Dick winced but chuckled. "My legs do need to stretch a bit."

"No stretching! And I do not mope, Jason." Damian glared back.

"Oh really? That wasn't you sitting in the den, slouched over and looking like the world was ending because Dick wasn't there to play the new edition of Frostbite Fantasy IV?" Jason teased. He received a cold stare. "Sleep with one eye open tonight." Damian whispered.

"Alright you guys, settle down. I'm okay and I'll take it easy, but I'm not going to be a layabout anymore. I think my hands are perfectly fine to play some FFIV a little later. Does that sound good, Damian?" Dick smiled down at the boy, who tried to keep his lips from curving up.

"I mean, if you feel like it, I guess I can catch you up on the newest techniques the game designers came up with for the characters. It's really an improvement to the game play." He said proudly.

Dick laughed. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Thanks for coming down to see me."

He stopped abruptly as the black vehicle made its presence known by another loud roar. All four boys stood frozen in place as Batman hopped out and walked up to Dick. He knew what he had to say, but his mouth suddenly felt too dry to talk.

"You're on your feet." Batman noted. Dick nodded like a dummy. His nerves got the better of him and decided to get the apology out first. "Ah, Batman? Bruce...I just wanted to say I'm sorry...for not telling you earlier about what was going on with me. It put you in danger and I won't do that again." 

Batman didn't move, didn't speak. Dick watched the tendons in his neck tense. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Maybe he should've stuck to the plan and let him do the talking first.

"Is that all?" He finally spoke. Dick's mind raced to come up with the right information to answer such a simple and yet loaded question.

"Is that all?" He repeated foolishly. "Well, no...I will take any punishment you give me for my actions. I understand their are consequences-"

He was cut off by a loud shout and watched with shock as Batman hurled the closest table through the air. The other three boys scattered out of the way and stood back.

"Punishment? You expect punishment? Is that what you think I'm looking for?" Batman shouted down at him. It made Dick stumble back, his injury twinged in pain but he was too scared to acknowledge it.

"Haven't you been hearing me at all? Do you not retain anything in terms of advise and warning? I can't believe you! You never learn!" Batman yanked his cowl off and threw it to the ground. Dick had never seen Bruce like this before.

"You say you'll never let it happen again. But it happens! Do you know what I'm talking about?" Bruce leaned in closer and Dick shook his head.

"No, of course you don't! Because we wouldn't be here in this moment if you did. So I'm just supposed to tell you all over again, is that right? Would you like me to say it again, word for word, like last time?" Bruce's invasion of his space made it difficult for Dick to think. He helplessly looked to his brothers for support, who looked just as embarrassed as he felt right now.

"Don't look at them, look at me! I'm talking to you! Isn't that what you want from me? To talk to you, to tell you how I'm feeling? Well I'm telling you, and I've told you before how I feel when you don't take care of yourself and it's apparent to me that you are not hearing a word I say!" Batman stepped back and began to pace. "So why should I say anything to you? You don't listen! I told you all the plants had to be destroyed."

Dick looked down, mortified that his siblings were about to hear about his big mistake. "I told you Poison Ivy's greenhouse held dangerous plants and they all had to go. But did you listen? No! You took something from the crime scene, and hid it from me!"

"But it died!" Dick tried to argue. "It was just a dried up old flower! I mean, it came back somehow and I fed it and took it home. Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have, but I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. I didn't know-"

"You knew!" Bruce pointed at him. "You knew but you chose to ignore my warning! You did want you wanted to do and didn't think about the consequences. Now look!" He walked over to the bat computer and switched on the main screen. It showed a map of Gotham East with eight red dots marking different areas within it.

"These are the bodies of dead citizens that have mysteriously been drained of blood and decomposed. But it's not really a mystery because we know exactly what caused it."

Dick suddenly felt like he needed to be back on the gurney. He was dying inside.

"I... I didn't mean..." He sniffed. Great. Now he was crying in front of everybody.

"And I had to make sure Arkham cleaned that room top to bottom not only to scrub it of pollen, but so they didn't have your DNA on file. That went for your apartment too. Complete sterilization to make sure it doesn't happen again." Batman switched off the screen and faced him again. Dick couldn't stop the tears. He had never felt so stupid and weak before in his life. People were dead because of him. 

He had killed them.

Because of a stupid mistake.

"I'm sorry...so so sorry Bruce...I didn't mean to kill anybody. I had no idea it would come to this!" Dick sobbed. He sank to his knees, begging Bruce for forgiveness. "I'll make it right! I'll find it and I'll take care of it! I'll meet with the victim's families and tell them it's my fault! I swear, I'll fix this!"

"You're still not listening!" Bruce growled. Dick flinched as he came near, but gasped as Bruce embraced him. "I"m not blaming you for those murders. I'm not looking for you to take the blame. All I have ever asked of you when you left me was to take care of yourself."

Dick tried to get his breathing under control. "I don't understand."

"Even when you were Robin. I wanted you to stay away from the flowers, not because they were from the crime scene, but because they could hurt you. I'm not mad at you because you made a mistake. We all make mistakes. I am angry that you let yourself get this sick for so long. It tells me you were not thinking of yourself. You are so caught up caring about everyone else, that you neglected your well being." 

He pulled back so he could look Dick in the eye. "Had you done so, we could have stopped this from becoming the monster it is today. That is why it is important to me that you care for yourself like you do with all of us."

Dick felt a fresh set of tears roll down his cheeks. Bruce cupped his face and brushed them away with callused thumbs. "We will stop it from taking anyone else, and we will keep a watchful eye out for Poison Ivy's move to steal the Red Shade. But what I want more than anything," He looked deep into Bruce's eyes and saw the love Bruce was trying to convey, "is for you to be safe and healthy. That is the only way this city and Bludhaven are going to stay protected. And how I will get a sound night of sleep."

Bruce leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead. "You worry me so much. You all do. I can make a plan for any situation criminals throw at me, but I can't plan on losing you. So don't make me."

Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce and buried his face into the strong man's shoulder. "I promise. I'll listen and I'll take better care of myself." He felt the hands and arms of his brothers envelop him. 

"That's all I want, Dick." Bruce whispered. "That's all _we_ want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, another heavy one! Up next, Abandoned!


	26. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone leaves behind more than their past.

Chapter 26

Abandoned

Lost?

It's possible to return.

Dead?

Hasn't stop us before. 

Separated?

We healed, and returned to one another.

But Abandoned?

He physically and literally told me to go away.

It had to be a mistake, he would never push me away.

Not after so many annoying hugs.

After our days at the arcade.

Our nights fighting side by side.

So I came back again...and I saw nothing in his eyes.

Nothing.

No twinkle that signaled he was teasing.

Or that ridiculous grin followed by a cheesy joke.

Nothing but a sigh and those same damn words.

"You're not my family."

How dare he?

How dare he leave us?

How could he?

Leave me?

After all the times I left him in the beginning, he was still there to save me.

He never gave up on me.

So I came back to him.

I began to trust in him.

It should have been the same way this time, but it's not.

He never came back to me.

He may never come back.

"You idiot, Grayson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually thought of this after seeing pics of Nightwing Annual 2. It gave me feels so here ya go. UP NEXT, Ransom!


	27. Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need money, a whole lotta money.

Chapter 27

Ransom

Dick burst into Wayne Manor like a windstorm. "Alfred, where are you?"

"Right here, Master Dick." Alfred came rushing towards him. Dick received a call from the butler forty minutes ago to come home as soon as possible. It confused Grayson until he overheard a news flash on his way out the door.

"The youngest Wayne heir has been abducted and is being held for ransom. G.C.P.D. and local news media both received anonymous letters claiming they have the Wayne child. If they don't get their money, the boy will never be seen again."

Dick sped to Gotham in record timing thinking about how all of this could have happened.

"Surely, it must be some kind of trick or ploy. I mean, this is Damian. He doesn't get taken for ransom." Dick scratched his head. "How long has he been missing?"

"They have had him for four hours now. He was abducted while on a school field trip." Alfred led the way down into the batcave. "The letters arrived just over an hour ago."

Dick began undressing, "How did they arrive?"

"Via drones that self destructed later so as to make it impossible to track the sender's down." Alfred switched on the giant screen to the main computer. "Damian was last seen at the Gotham Zoo, which may have hold some clues on their security cameras."

"Go ahead and access them." Dick started to suit up. "And where is Bruce?"

"Off planet."

"Of course, still hunting Darkseid. " Dick applied his mask. "I just don't understand. Something has to be wrong. Damian knows how to slip knots, subdue criminals, and at the very least get in touch with us by leaving clues. Do you think they drugged him?"

"It is a mystery we will have to uncover and soon. Time is running out." Alfred pulled up surveillance footage at the zoo. "Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary."

Dick stood beside him and scanned the screen. "So there's a shot of Damian and then....damn. He's gone and there's no good picture of where he went."

They stepped back and looked at each other. Dick sighed. "What is Gordon doing?"

"He has tried getting in touch with Master Bruce, but I told him he is on a two week meditation trip with no access to media or communication. He did ask for the next of kin to come meet with him. That would be you, sir."

Dick thought about a plan of action. "Maybe, we don't need Batman or Nightwing. This might call for civilian wear."

"Sir?" Alfred looked at him puzzled. 

"We don't know who took him and we don't have time to find out. So, why don't we just meet them face to face, so to speak?" Dick peeled his mask off.

"You mean to catch them after the trade?" Alfred asked.

"Why not? Damian hasn't freed himself. He must be wanting us to meet with these guys otherwise he would have been gone. Let's go with this for now and I'll improvise as it goes along." Dick offered him a nervous smile. "What could go wrong?"

"Oh dear, perhaps I shall try Master Bruce again."

~

"Glad you could make it son. I'm sorry that this happened." Gordon came up to shake his hand. Dick was standing in his office at the department. There was a hint of stale cigarette in the air, probably permanently embedded in the cheap fabric seats.

"I understand you are doing the best you can, Commissioner. But I have decided to hand the ransom over." Dick said firmly. Gordon's bushy brows lifted. "Are you sure you want to do that? You know once you give in, more will come out of the woodwork thinking they can do the same thing."

"I think in this case I just want my little brother back." Dick looked down at the suitcase beside him. "If they left a way of communicating, please let them know I have the money."

Gordon sighed. "Alright, if that's what you want. They said for us to announce it online and they'd send us a time and place." Dick smiled softly. "Then go ahead."

~

Dick walked along the dark unlit road, heading for the big barn resting near the edge of the woods. They had told him to come to the edge of Gotham, beyond the industrial zones. Dick didn't realize just how much farm area surrounded the city. He never got out this far. The police were told to stay back, only the family member was allowed to deliver it. Still, they set up a wire and a camera in the bulletproof vest he put on him. 

The ground crunched beneath his feet as it had become cold enough for frost. He hoped Damian had bundled up properly. He stopped and looked around. He heard rustling from within the dark forest and waited. Did he hear voices? They were coming from within the barn.

"Hmm." Dick wondered. As he stepped into the old structure he casually unhooked the battery to the camera and removed the vest. He also took the wire off. He continued walking in when a distorted voice pierced through the dark.

"That's far enough."

Dick looked around without moving his head. It was too dark to see every side, but the voice came from in front of him.

"Do you have the money?"

"Yes I do."

"Then set it down and slide it over here."

Dick shook his head, "Uh uh, not until I see my brother."

There was a pause, then some whispering. Something was definitely up. 

"Slide the case over and we'll tell you where he is."

"So he's not here, good to know." Dick grinned.

Another pause. More whispering.

Dick set the suitcase down. "Look why don't you two come out and we can talk about this."

"If you don't hand over the money now, we'll hurt him." the voice tried to sound more menacing but heard a break in their pitch. Dick sighed and chuckled. "You guys are what, twelve? Thirteen? Come on, tell me what you want the money for and maybe I'll just give it to you and let you be on your way. No cops. No chase. Scott free."

He heard more whispers and decided to move things along. "Okay, enough waiting."

He pulled out his shades. "I've always wanted to wear sunglasses at night." He threw a flash bomb and it sent the barn up in a show of blinking lights. The two tweens shielded their eyes and yelled. Dick dashed forward and grabbed both of them by the backs of their jackets. The bomb died out.

"Alright now listen up."

"Don't hurt us!" cried the short girl.

"Please! Y-you said you would let us go!" the tall skinny boy said, still rubbing his eyes. 

"Well seeing as I have the upper hand now, I think we need to re-negotiate." Dick let go of them and waited for their eyes to readjust. "Now tell me what this is all about? Be truthful and I promise you it will help your situation."

In the dim lit of the moon he saw them look at each other in defeat. The girl kicked a rock. "We want to save the tigers."

"I'm sorry? Say that again?" Dick leaned close.

"The tigers, they're in danger right now with the war going on." The boy spoke up. "There's only so many of them out in the wild but right now they are in danger of being wiped out with the war that's raging in the area. We thought we could bring awareness to the problem but," he shrugged. "No one seems to care."

"So we decided to go to the zoo and talk to the scientists to see what would be the best thing for them, and they said a temporary re-location would be the best thing." The girl's voice wavered. "But it's dangerous and expensive so investors see no reason to fund a project like that."

"That's when we thought, who's got the money for such a project and does good work? Bruce Wayne." the boy snapped his fingers like he just got the idea right then. "So we wrote to him and emailed, but he never responded." He looked down.

Dick started to get the picture. Bruce has been away on an off planet mission. He wouldn't have seen any of the messages. 

"The more we wait, the more tigers are being killed. So..." the girl trailed off.

Dick finished the sentence. "You decided to take drastic measures. You were at the zoo and saw Damian Wayne."

The both nodded. "It just sort of happened. We really didn't think a whole lot about how to go about it. We just grabbed him, tied him up, and took him with us."

Dick made a sound of disapproval. "How about the drones, where did you get them?"

The boy looked away. "They were my dad's. Look, we really weren't going to hurt him."

"So where is he?"

They looked at each other. "He's at the old community center. Just before you exit the city."

Dick crossed his arms for a moment and pondered what to do.

"Please mister, we just want to save those poor animals." The girl began to cry. "We don't want to go to prison."

"Yeah, he said you'd go easy on us." Skinny boy began to fidget with his jacket zipper.

"Oh he did, did he?" Dick knew now it was Damian that rigged the drones to blow. These kids were flying by the seats of their pants. Damian was sympathetic to their cause. Dick sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look, I hope you guys realize how dangerous this stunt you pulled is. There are cops and swat teams surrounding this entire place. I don't exactly know how to get you two out of this but-"

"We've got that covered! There's a tunnel from here to the forest, that's why we chose this place." Short girl interjected. 

"You can't be kidnapping kids and threatening to kill them for money! Even for a good cause it's wrong. I understand your passion, but you have to understand their are consequences for these types of actions." Dick scolded.

"I don't ever want to see you do anything like this again. Believe me I'll know." Dick gave them a stern look. 

"So, are you going to let us go?" short girl said in a small voice.

"I want guarantees." Dick looked both of them in their eyes.

"What kind of guarantees?"

"This money you asked for? It's probably not nearly enough to fund the operation."

Their faces fell. Dick patted them on their shoulders. "However, I think Wayne Enterprises might find that email you sent soon and express interest in it. So why don't I leave here with the money, say you had a change of heart and told me where Damian was. I will tell the police not to pursue the case."

Their eyes lit up. "Really? Wow, the kid was right about you!" Skinny boy pumped his fist in the air. Dick held up a hand. "Now hold on, I want something from you in return." 

They stopped dancing and listened. "I expect you both to remember how close you were to falling into a life of crime. You will work hard in school, graduate, and go to college. There you can start learning about better ways to help save wildlife than getting ransom money."

They gave each other grins and Dick drove the point home. "Don't think I'm going to drop this. If you start slipping in school, if I here of a bad report card from either of you, I will let the police know it was you."

That wiped their faces clean of any glee. 

"You will also participate in volunteer work with animals. Even if it's letting your peers know about how to donate to wildlife funds. Have your parents help you with it." Dick picked the suitcase back up. "Do I have your word?"

They both nodded. "Alright then. Head out your secret passage and I'll get the cops off you." Dick walked back out of the barn, picking up the vest and equipment on the way. Dick shook his head and smiled.

"Crazy kids."

Damian was sitting on the old bleachers, untied, when Dick walked in. He hopped off and ran up to him. "So? What did you do?"

"Damian, why did you go along with this?" Dick asked.

"It was for the tigers." Damian repeated.

"Yeah, I get that but they could have gotten in serious trouble. Why didn't you stop and talk some sense into them?" Damian crossed his arms. "Well, it looked good on paper."

Dick threw his hands up. "Are you kidding me? What about this screamed 'good idea' to you?"

"I didn't say it was a good idea, I just thought it would work. They were really upset that father hadn't heard their plight. The public doesn't really care about things like this either. I figured if I could help them right then and there, I would." Damian shrugged. "I'm too young to access the money in father's accounts, but you are not. Neither is Alfred. I figured one of you could scrounge up the money needed for their operation."

"How about coming up to one of us and saying, "Gee Dick, I just met these great kids with a plan to save the tigers. Can we help them out?" Dick said sarcastically.

"Well I couldn't 'cause they kidnapped me and when I heard what they wanted with me, I just," Damian looked up as he searched for the words, "got caught up in the heat of the moment."

Dick groaned and rubbed his throbbing temple. "So all of this went down because you got caught up in the rush of it ?"

Damian looked at him calmly. "It was for the tigers."

"You are so grounded."

~

Dick saw the two kids walking home from school and pulled his bike over. "Hello Adam and Liliana."

They stopped and spun around. Adam spoke first . "It's you!"

"How did you find us and..you used our names!" Liliana squeaked. Dick dismounted his bike and walked over to them. "I told you I would be watching you. I have ways of finding out information, but that's not important. What is important," Dick grinned. "is that you keep your promises. Like I keep mine."

He handed over a newspaper. "Looks like the tigers are going to be evacuated to a safe spot for the time being, and talks are happening to try and stop the war."

Liliana looked up happily. "Did you do that?'

"I barely played a part. It was you endearing letter and email that grabbed the attention of the higher ups. I just made sure they got it." Dick smiled. "You see, you just have to have a little faith in people, and yourselves." He got back on his bike. "See you around."

Dick got back to the manor and parked his bike in the garage. He saw Damian on his knees with a rag, polishing the hub caps of a vintage car. He glared up at Dick. "I can't believe I'm the only one serving time here. Who's idea was it to let the brats go free and the hostage take the fall?"

Dick chuckled. "Well, it looked good on paper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end guys! Up next, Beaten.


	28. Beaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you beat the game, other times it beats you.

Chapter 28

Beaten

The dawn was breaking across Bludhaven's sky as Nightwing made his way home. The past few weeks had been fairly standard. There was an increase in theft as the holidays were approaching, but nothing too over the top that B.P.D. couldn't handle. So Dick had spent a few nights just flying over the city. He liked those kinds of nights. It reminded him of flying over the Big Top. He felt free and there was nothing quite like it. He had been through a few challenges this year and to get some space and time away from it all was like therapy. Bruce had asked him to stay in Gotham for a while but he just couldn't. It was too much right now. After Owlman, and after his close encounter with Ivy's pet, who was still out there somewhere, he needed to decompress. Not that Bludhaven had been particularly non-eventful either. The past attempts on his life with Deathstroke and Shiva had been close and he was almost buried alive with the hotel collapse. 

Yeah, maybe Bludhaven wasn't that much different than its sister city. 

"Perhaps a vacation is in order." Dick thought aloud. Truthfully, Dick had thought about taking a break every once in a while. Travel someplace new outside of the states. Maybe go back to where his parent's lived, visit Paris and get a sense of what is was like. A few years ago, Mr. Haly had even handed over an old deed to some land out in the French countryside that had belonged to his mother, but Dick had been afraid to go see it. Maybe it was time to do so.

He reached his apartment building and landed just above his window. He had made up his mind and felt pleased about it. "Just a couple of weeks should be fine. No one will miss me."

"I beg to differ, boy. I think you will be missed." The gravelly voice spoke up behind him and Nightwing spun around with a kick. The one eyed assassin leaped backwards with ease. "And you won't be back, you'll be dead."

"What the hell do you want now. I thought I got rid of you." Nightwing frowned. Had he spoken too soon?

"You will never be rid of me as long as you keep getting in my way." Deathstroke crossed his arms. "You've really done this time, haven't you?"

"Let me guess, you're here to tell me my kick a villain's ass membership has been upgraded." Nightwing pulled his eskrima sticks out and readied his stance. Obviously Deathstroke was not amused.

"You think everything's a game, don't you? You really have no idea what kind to trouble you stirred up for my client."

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "Oh boo hoo, your evil boss didn't get to see his master plan executed. Whoever fails to profit from cohesion and unity between our country and the rest of the world deserves to reap the harvest of misfortune they have sown. So are you here because you've lost your payment?"

Deathstroke shook his head. ""No, I am here to finish a job that I should have done better. You should have let me kill the diplomat."

"Never gonna happen, Slade."

Deathstroke pulled out his blade. "Now I have to kill you. Believe me, I don't want to."

Nightwing frowned. "I don't believe you. I have no reason to after what you did last time."

"I just wanted you out of the way so I could get the job done. Now my client wants your blood to run. You're a good kid. Don't know why I feel the way I do with you, but that doesn't matter now. I have a job to do." Deathstroke pounced and Nightwing dodged him.

He blocked another blow with his sticks and jumped up for a push kick that missed. The two archenemies took turns exchanging blows as the sun came up in a cloudless sky. Dick had to admit he wasn't used to fighting with the sun's glare hitting his mask. It caused some of his sensor's to glitch. He took a hit to the ribs and grunted. He tried to get a few feet back to the roof door to block the sun but Deathstroke knew what he was up to and stood in his way.

"I can do this all day Slade but I have to tell you my second job starts in a few hours. I'd like to get some rest before heading out." Nightwing grinned as he flipped up onto the door and landed a kick to Deathstroke's face.

"Then let us finish this now." He pulled a handgun out and shot at Nightwing. He jumped and ducked behind a thick vent pipe. He heard something roll over to him and saw a grenade. He gasped and lunged out of the way. The explosion catapulted him to the edge of the roof. He saw Deathstroke out of the corner of his eye charging at him so he flipped off the building, ricocheting off the walls and ladder of the two surfaces to get to the alley street. As he landed he heard the thud of his attacker's descent almost immediately and turned to face him. Instead he got a bullet to his chest plate the knocked him off his feet. 

He rolled back and tried to get up but felt the long sharp samurai sword cut into his shoulder and pin him to the ground. He cried out but grabbed the blade to try and dislodge it. Slade kicked him in the face, send him into a daze.

"I told you, Dick. This has to be done." Slade pulled out his gun and pointed it at Dick chest, then lower. "No hard feelings.

He heard the gun go off before he felt the warm spread of blood across his abdomen. He looked down at the bullet hole in his stomach. Slade removed the sword and sheathed it. Dick was still in too much shock to register the pain. 

The assassin watched for a minute as Dick struggled to stop the blood flow, then left. Dick laid there and started to cough up blood. He tried to focus his mind and think of what to do, but all he could come up with was, 'I've been shot.'

He listened to sounds of the city waking up as he groaned in pain. Was this it? Was this how he was going out? He thought about his parent's and their little plot of land. Maybe it had a tiny cottage there just big enough for two and a tiny baby. He closed his eyes and dreamed about walking up to it and the door opening. Two familiar figures coming out with open arms to greet him. Perhaps he would be staying longer than two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Numb.


	29. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the absence of what makes him...himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Beaten, Dick goes after Deathstroke.

Chapter 29

Numb

No! This couldn't be the end. Not after promising Bruce he'd take care of himself. Not with Deathstroke getting away. And certainly not after he had just planned to take a vacation!

Dick rolled over and got back on his feet. He held his hand over his bullet hole and staggered to the back entrance to his apartment complex. He was going to have to risk being seen inside to make it to his room. Fortunately, no one seemed to be out and about yet and he got out of the elevator and opened the door to his apartment. He made his way to the bathroom and pulled out his med kit from below the sink. It held some other medical supplies not usually found in standard first aid kits. For instance a patch that held in blood. He lifted his suit as best he could with his good arm and pressed the patch on, aggravating the shoulder wound.

He winced in pain but it woke him up. He thought about getting to a hospital, but his anger with Slade made him rethink his plans. Bruce was going to be furious with him. He stuck some gauze in his shoulder and slapped duck tape over his suit to keep it in place and the bleeding minimal. He headed for the window but stopped as a feeling of numbness washed over him. He went over to his bed to retrieve something he had never planned on using before.

"You're not getting away with this Deathstroke." his voice low and menacing. He swung out and grappled up to the next building. With hope that Deathstroke would be leaving via the port, he headed out to the bay. His body was screaming with pain, but he locked it away. He kept his mind on Deathstroke and moved on autopilot. 

He was done with being the victim. He had had enough of taking the blame for other people's problems. Deathstroke, Ivy, Owlman, and all the other criminals that he faced every time he put on the mask would no longer take advantage of him.

He landed in the shipyard and looked down at the murky water below. He wouldn't be using a ship that was visible so it had to be underwater. He made his way around the piers and spotted an empty area with bubbles coming up. He took out his rebreather and jumped in. Sure enough, a small underwater submersible was parked but unmanned. He got in and broke the controls, causing it to sink. There went Deathstroke's getaway vehicle. 

Another ebb of pain weaved through his body as the cold water seeped into the gauze in his shoulder despite the duck tape. He ignored it and resurfaced, climbing up the wooden ladder leading back to the dock. He stood up and locked eyes his with his would be killer.

"Hmm, you just don't know when to quit." Deathstroke sounded bored. He made for his gun when Dick pulled his old handgun out and shot his old nemesis in the hand. This took Deathstroke by surprise and stumbled back. 

"What are you doing?" Slade's voice held panic in it. Nightwing held the gun steady and walked towards him "I'm done with you, Slade. I'm done with all of you. I don't care anymore about code."

Dick had shut everything off and listened to the coldness in his own voice. "I'm sick of you trying to destroy everything I worked hard for. I am tired of you coming into my life. No hard feelings, huh? Well I feel nothing now."

He shot again, this time Slade blocked it with his katana. "Kid, this isn't like you. I know I've tried to get you to let go in the past, but not like this."

Nightwing took aim and Deathstroke jumped out of the way and threw a ninja star. Nightwing caught it and flung it back, lodging in Slade's leg. "You're only saying that because it's directed at you." Deathstoke grunted as he pulled it out and began to run.

Nightwing followed after the orange and black clad super soldier. He grabbed an old rope laying nearby and formed it into a makeshift lasso. "You want me to feel sorry for you? Do you want sympathy because you were just doing your job?"

He leaped into the air and flung the rope, wrapping it around his neck. Before Slade could reach for it, Dick tugged hard, causing him to fall backwards. Slade cut it off but Nightwing jumped on top of him and began beating him up. He punched and was punched back. He didn't feel it. He embraced this new feeling of emptiness and just kept going. 

Slade hit him in the stomach and though it did knock him back, he pounced again. He saw his vision began to get hazy around the peripheral edges, but focused solely on hurting Slade. "I am going to finish you Deathstroke."

He clamped his hands around Slade's throat and squeezed. He took another blow to the face and spit the blood in his mouth right back at the masked man. 

"Stop!" Slade choked out. "Don't do this. I'll tell you who sent me if you let me go."

"Doesn't matter." Dick grunted back. "If I take you out, they'll know better than to mess with me ever again."

Slade hit him again and he still felt nothing. He reached for his side dagger and Nightwing let go to stop him. Deathstroke took the moment to flip them over and tried to pin Nightwing down. "You don't want to do this."

"Yes I do!" Nightwing knee-ed him in the groin and twisted out of his grip. He flung off the larger man and tried to tackled him once more. Slade held up his hand. "No you don't."

"And what makes you think that?" Dick reached for his gun again. Slade rushed forward and grabbed his arm. He pushed Dick and held against a stack of boxes. "You're crying."

Nightwing bared his teeth. "No I'm not!" He tried to push Slade off but what strength he had to take on the man before was draining away. "Get off me!"

But Slade didn't let go of his arm and with his other hand touched his cheek. His gloved finger came back with a single tear at the tip of it. It trailed down his finger and mingled with the blood from his gun shot wound. "You're in bad shape, boy. You need to let me go and get to a hospital. By now that stomach wound is getting infected and you will be in incredible pain."

"What do you care? You tried to kill me!" Dick shouted. 

"Don't ask me why, but I do. I left you for dead and that's all I had to do. Don't make me finalize it right here and now. I told you I don't want to." The muffled words didn't sound quite so cold as before and Dick's anger could no longer sustain itself.

"You're not getting away Slade." He said despite sliding down as his legs gave out. "I will get you."

Deathstroke backed away, holding Dick's gun. "Maybe you will someday, but not today."

He handed the gun back to Dick who declined it. "Get rid of it for me." He suddenly felt sick at the thought of him using it. "I never want to see it again."

Deathstroke nodded and slipped it behind his back. "I'll get some help for you."

Nightwing gave a dry laugh. "I don't get you Slade."

"You never do." Deathstroke began to walk away and Dick called out. "You said you'd tell me who sent you."

"And you said it didn't matter. You're not in the killing business and you will never be." Slade returned and disappeared. Dick looked down at himself and watched as a few more silent tears fell into his lap. 

"What did I almost do?" He whispered. He felt all his other senses come back on and wrapped his arms around himself. "Oh God."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick must recover what he has lost. Up next, Recovery!


	30. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and comfort, warmth and reflection makes most pain pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Beaten and Numb.

Chapter 30

Recovery

Deathstroke had kept his word and Dick woke up to the sounds of the bat carrier hovering above. It was a rare sight to see in the daytime and Dick barely witnessed it as he fell back into an unconscious state. He heard commands and pleas but could do nothing to respond to them. Not that he wanted to. His dreams replayed his actions on the pier and he hated himself for it. He let go of his morals and the code he trusted in for so long. He tried to kill Deathstroke and with a gun no less.

What had Deathstroke told Bruce? In the end it really didn't matter because Dick knew. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it from Bruce for long so why bother keeping it hidden? It would only worsen things between them and they were on the way to reconnecting. 

He awoke in a hospital as Dick Grayson. It was night time in Gotham City. He looked around to see a few get well cards decorating the walls and tables. An IV and heart monitor clicked and beeped quietly within the room. He looked over to a darkened corner and saw a pair of high end dress shoes shining in the moonlight. He sighed.

"Bruce." His throat sounded raspy and felt dry. He tried to sit up. "Don't." Came the command from the corner chair and Dick went limp. Bruce got up and walked over to him. He must have been at some gala or event; as he stepped close Dick saw him dressed in a tuxedo shirt and slacks, his jacket draped over his arm. 

"You have to remain still. You went through surgery yesterday and you're still in critical condition." Bruce dropped his jacket at the end of the bed and leaned over. "Do you remember what happened?"

Dick nodded but said nothing. Bruce gave him a look that meant he was gauging his lack of response. Dick cleared his throat. "I don't think I can talk about it right now, but once I'm home I'll tell you. I promise."

That seemed to satisfy Bruce and he brushed a hand over his forehead. "Then go back to sleep. You're going to be here a day or two more, then we'll take you home."

~

He was out just as Bruce said in two days and was wheeled into Wayne manor by his overprotective younger sibling. "I can't believe that rat, Slade. Don't worry brother, I will find him and make him pay." Damian ranted. "I will return the act twice as hard and-"

"You will do no such thing!" Dick shouted back, startling Damian silent. "You will not go near that man and I don't ever want to hear you say again. Do you hear me?"

Alfred and Bruce stood at the doorway with Dick's belongings and stared with concern. Dick looked down at his feet. "Just leave it alone, Damian."

They got him into his bed and left. He tried to get some sleep but he still couldn't stop thinking about shooting Deathstroke. He felt tears of anger well up and trickle over as he let out a shaky sigh. Had they broken him? Had all the trauma and stress finally gotten to him? How could he be Nightwing after giving into such dark methods? He pressed his fists into his eyes. He didn't deserve to be Nightwing, not after this.

A knock on his door broke him from his thoughts. He quickly wiped away the tears and coughed out the phlegm building up in the back of his throat. "Yeah, come in."

The door opened and Damian's little face peeked in. "Richard, may I come in?"

Dick nodded and watched as Damian shut the door and walk over with his hands behind his back. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my outburst. I know how you feel about killing and I let my anger get the better of me."

He revealed the picture he was hiding behind his back. "I made this for you."

It was a lovely watercolor picture of a robin. Dick closed his eyes and felt a pang of guilt hit his already sore stomach. 

"Damian its beautiful." He choked out.

"But you're not even looking at it." Damian replied, sounding slightly wounded.

"I'm sorry Damian, it's just..." Dick took a deep breath, "it's just that you don't have to be sorry. I'm the one that's sorry...because I went against my own morals and tried to kill Deathstroke."

Damian's eyes widened. "You did what?"

Dick let it all out. "I tried to kill him. I shot at him, with my old Spyral service gun that I had kept for no good reason. I went against my code as a Robin and as Nightwing. I let my anger get a hold of me, Damian. I..." Dick paused to take another breath, "I don't think I should be Nightwing anymore."

Damian set the small picture on his bedside table and frowned. "What are you talking about? That's nonsense! So you screwed up, it's not the first time you've done something idiotic and I'm sure it won't be the last." He said in his usual blunt manner. "But that doesn't mean you just give up."

Damian crawled up onto his bed and knelt beside him. "When I came here and I...made my first impression, did that stop you from wanting better for me?"

Dick shook his head. Damian continued. "No? And even though I was an assassin, a killer Richard, bloodthirsty and cold...Did that stop you from picking me as your Robin?"

"No, in fact that's why I wanted you to become Robin. To change your mind about killing and help you understand the importance of human life." Dick replied. "I wanted you to have a chance to be a kid and know what it's like to live the way I did here. I couldn't change your past, but I was going to make sure you had the chance to change your future."

"And you did, Richard. Because of you I am Robin and will continue to be for as long as it takes. I don't let my bloody past keep me from doing my job and you shouldn't let this keep you from yours." Damian pointed his finger at him. "Whatever caused you to make this error didn't get you to follow through on it. You didn't kill him, in fact, he told us where to find you."

Dick made a surprised sound. "Really?" Slade kept his word. He usually did but it still shocked Dick none the less.

"I don't know how you get these weirdos to like you, but I can't say anything about it since he technically saved you this time." Damian scrunched his face in disgust. "Still if I see him he's losing another eye."

Dick smiled. "Thank you Damian. That means a lot to me. To hear it from you makes me feel so much better."

Damian smirked. "It should. I know what's best for you." He laid down next to Dick and snuggled up against him, staring up at the ceiling. "What you need is total escapism."

Dick chuckled as he put an arm around him. He flinched a little since it was his bad shoulder, but did it anyway. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I prescribe the new season of Far Away Cuisines. This time they are going to Thailand." Damian offered. Dick almost said yes, but then another thought came up. "Why don't we just go?"

Damian turned to look at him. "To Thailand?"

"Sure, or somewhere else?" Dick's dream of his parents popped back into his head. "How about France?"

"Why?"

"There's something over there I want to see. An old place with old memories." Dick said softly. Damian studied his face for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, we'll go. Just you and me, right?"

Dick smiled. "Just you and me."

Damian settled back down, pleased. "Then afterwards, we can go to the Louvre and look at the paintings. Right Richard? And try the food there. And go see the Eiffel Tower."

Dick listened as Damian rattled off more places to visit and closed his eyes. He wouldn't be Nightwing. At least not for a while. He'd go as Dick Grayson with his baby brother Damian. He needed to heal first before he could put on the mask again. He'd allow himself some time and company. He'd reconnect with his roots and foundations. And when he returned, Nightwing would be reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion is HERE! The last chapter... Embrace.


	31. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick reaches the end of this journey.

Chapter 31

Embrace

They made it out of Nantes airport and out into the countryside. It had been a long flight but Damian insisted they fly first class and so it wasn't so bad. Thankfully Bruce hadn't asked too many questions when Dick told him he would be leaving without his suit. He gave a look of understanding and wished him well on his journey. Dick didn't even tell him where he was going, just that he was bringing Damian with him. Alfred was the one who seemed more concerned, especially since he had just recovered from a gun shot to the stomach. 

His wounds were healed although his stomach still had some pain near the surface, but Dr. Thompkins gave him the 'O.K.' to travel. It wasn't long after that Dick got online and booked two tickets to France. Mr. Haly's parting gift to Dick was a land deed somewhere South of Paris. He couldn't say what was there exactly, just when the season was over his parents would leave and head out to enjoy their time off. It was even said Dick was born there but they told custom officials he was born on the ship over so they set him up with American papers. 

Damian hadn't spoken much through the duration of the trip, but now that they were so close Dick could see he was getting restless. 

"Do you want to stop? We can find a little cafe-"

"I'm fine. Are we almost there?" Damian dismissed the notion and fiddled with his jacket.

"It might be a while, in fact we may have to stay at a bed and breakfast. It's out in the country from the looks of it." Dick took a glance at his GPS. "We could get there today but it would be dark and I want to take it all in when there's light."

Damian make an uninterested noise and continued to look out the window. The atmosphere and architecture was very different from Gotham City. He was sure Damian wasn't impressed by it, but it was a change of scenery that Dick knew would affect his artistic flair. 

"You should pull your art pad out, draw some sketches."

"I don't have it with me. Besides, it's not my thing."

"Well I happened to pack one in my duffel bag with some color pencils if you're bored. It may not be your thing but it may be a stepping stone to something new." Dick chuckled when he didn't receive an answer, but heard rustling and a zipper opening up. 

"Just so you know, I'm doing this so you stop talking and drive us to our destination." Damian put his feet up on the dashboard to prop up the medium sized drawing pad and began picking out colors.

Dick didn't mind the silence. He felt Damian's presence like a warm campfire and it helped to soothe away the doubts that had been plaguing him since his fight with Deathstroke. He had almost become a killer. Again. Dick hated that it had happened before, even if it was the Joker for only a couple of minutes. Then there was his part in Blockbuster's death. He hated thinking about this with Damian in the care, unaware of the heavy thoughts that were beginning to run their course. If Jason were here, he would laugh and think him silly for even feeling the tiniest bit of remorse for such monsters but Dick couldn't help it. It pained Dick how easily he gave into anger during those times. Bruce always warned him about being too emotional, and Dick would say Bruce was too unemotional. He knew he was right about it though. Dick didn't know how to bottle up his feelings. When he did, he suffered for it. There were times when he kept to himself, things he still held inside. 

He couldn't see how Bruce did it. If he felt even a small ounce of what Dick did with his inner demons, how did he not go crazy? Well for one, Bruce barely slept. He was playing Bruce Wayne during the day, and Batman all night. But Dick was Dick, even when he was Nightwing. It was easier when he was Robin because as a kid, he saw it as a game. As he grew up and the criminals began to evolve, it became so much more. When they lost civilian's in the crossfire, as retaliation for their meddling, Dick's fantasy shattered as the body count grew. And when he became aware that not everyone survived and not every case closed, Dick grew frustrated. 

Then Bruce started dialing him back, patrolling on his own and leaving Dick at home with that frustration. Maybe he shouldn't have taken offense to it, but it hurt. You were supposed to get better with practice, but the more Dick grew and trained, the more he felt Bruce reigning him in. Bruce had told him later that it was because he was afraid of losing him, but he didn't know that at the time. Dick had thought it was jealousy, competition, or a lack of trust between them. It didn't help that they didn't talk like they used to. So much left unsaid, too much reckless actions taken. 

It wasn't just anger he let fly, but his heart too. How many times had he let someone in, and have that person betray or use him? He knew he should be careful in this line of work but he didn't like working alone. He hated coming home to an empty apartment. It wasn't they way he was brought up. In the circus, there was very little space to call your own, but you enjoyed sharing it with everyone there. He loved walking into their cramped trailer and squeezing next to his father on the padded bench as mother made a quick meal before showtime. He loved being physical with someone. Some people had one sense that was more sensitive than the others, for Dick it was touch. The was the way his mother cupped his cheeks when she talked to him, the way Bruce ruffled his hair after a successful mission, and the way Barbara's lips found their way to his by an indirect route. 

But sometimes he'd let the wrong ones in. Deathstroke was a strange bed fellow. They had met as enemies but over time had developed a strange partnership, if that's what you could call it. He had come to Dick when he needed help training his kids. Deathstroke had taken Dick in and trained him, hoping he could join him in the mercenary world. When he refused Deathstroke had told him he would never hesitate to kill him if he got in his way. And he almost did. He had taken in Tarantula in hopes of making a difference in her life. The difference was made in Dick's instead. It was the first time he had turned off his emotions. He had to or else he would have broken into pieces. He should have talked to someone about it. The one time in his life he needed to feel love and security and trust, he closed up. He let someone who he thought a friend take him against his will and almost run away with him. He blamed himself at first, he had let himself become vulnerable. It took a while for him to understand that she was the one who acted on it. Her and her alone. It still haunted his dreams sometimes, waking up to the feeling of something sitting on his chest, constricting it. The smell of wet cement and ozone in the air. The faint whispering of a seductive voice silencing him. Once he could move and breath properly again, a wave of nausea would hit and he'd barely make it to the toilet. 

He could see why Bruce was on him about keeping his emotions in check, but even when he thought things through, how he felt about people was part of his thought process. A deeper thought was that Dick may have a strange attachment to dark characters. He seemed to attract them, or be attracted to them. Despite what logic told him, he found that dangerous world calling to him. In the end, he would barely make it out alive. Would one day come when he no longer fought back and accepted the darkness?

He was once set to be a Talon and work for the Court of Owls. It was in his blood they said. Did that mean he was meant to be a killer? That is was set in stone, right down to his DNA to be a deadly assassin. Was that where his violent streak hid? How close was he to tipping over the precipice into the black pit of villainy? Did Deathstroke see it? He had told him he wasn't a killer, but did he believe it? Did he know about the Court of Owls and their quest to claim him? If he did, what would Slade think of him then?

He knew he could never be Batman, not even when he was Batman. Instead he chose to be himself, and smile as he glided through the night. He let himself bleed into Nightwing even at the risk of those close to him finding out who he was. He didn't let go of himself when he was in Spyral. Now here he was, unsure of where he stands as Nightwing.

"We are almost there. We will be stopping here in this town for the night." Dick made the turn into a quaint parking lot surrounded with flowers and vines up the brick wall beside it. "I already made reservations here so let's grab our bags and go in."

Damian hoped out of the rental and snatched up his bag. He held the drawing pad under his arm and followed after Dick. They settled in after a nice dinner at the B and B. The room had twin beds and each had a night table beside them. Damian snuggled deeper under the sheets. "I hope there's something there and not just a plot of dirt or something. For us to come all this way for nothing would be a waste of time. We could be in the city right now enjoying a lovely chardonnay and escargot."

"As if I would let you drink. Even here you're under age. I don't know what we'll find, but I have to see it." Dick laid back with his hands behind his head, truly wondering what could be there.

"Why, after all this time? Why now?" Damian asked, his eyes the only thing peeking out from the covers.

"I guess I just need to find some kind of footing after what just happened to me. Living a life on the trapeze can sometimes be hard on the psyche. You sometimes lose sight of what grounds you and before you know it, you're falling to your death." Dick said quietly.

"You're not going to fall, Richard. I'll be there to catch you." Damian replied.

"I know that, but I need to know that I can save myself too, that I am not going to get myself killed." Dick reached over and shut off the lamp. "Some people can set themselves up to fail all on their own. I know I let my emotions get the better of me. I don't know how it is for you, but I be a little masochistic. When I fail or make a mistake, I dwell on it. Not only that, but I let it consume me until I can't hold it in anymore, then I do something to hurt even more to drown it out."

"Is that why you and father fight so much?"

"Yes and no. It's not always about us. There are things in my past that haunt me to this day and if I don't take care of them, I hurt myself and the people I love. So I find something that centers me, like family. It helps me realize that there's more to me than that painful moment."

"What was so painful that you need to keep it from everybody and run off to France?" Damian asked irritably. "Why not just tell me? I'll listen. You always talk even if I don't wanna hear it anyway. So tell me."

Dick sighed. "I can't."

"Why not?"

Dick paused. "I don't think you're ready for it. I don't think I'm ready to tell you. I'm still processing it."

"How long have you been processing it?"

"A few years."

"Was it someone you killed? Did you lose a hostage?"

"I told you Damian, I'm not ready to talk about it. Let's get some sleep."

"If you made a mistake, you shouldn't beat yourself up over it. You told me that, Richard. You should take your own advise." Damian turned over to signify he was done. Dick let him have the last word, he didn't want to continue this avenue of topic anymore. He didn't want Damian to know about it. He wasn't sure how he would take it, to know his older brother was sexually assaulted. He'd probably want to go find her and make her pay. Dick didn't want to have anything to do with her, that meant keeping Damian away from her. 

They woke up around seven and had a light breakfast. They packed their bags back in the car and took off. Dick watched the GPS as they drove closer to their destination. 

"It's down this road here." He turned onto a smaller road and followed it a couple of miles. 

"You have arrived at your destination."

They boys looked out the window at a small cottage surrounded by wildflowers. It was old but still looked in good shape. Dick sat there for a moment, trying to think if he recall this place. He must have been too young to remember.

"Well, are we going in or what?" Damian interrupted his thoughts. Before he could reply, the young boy hopped out of the car and walked towards the front door. Dick rushed out and caught up to him.

"Wait!" Dick grabbed his arm.

"Wait for what? It's a house. I would think what you want is to see what's inside of it." Damian tried to tug his arm out of Dick's grip but was held fast. Damian sighed. "What's wrong, Richard? We came all this way for this. Let's do this."

"I know but I need a minute." Dick felt his throat constrict with sadness. Damian said nothing and held still.

His parents had lived here. They had married, bought this little cottage and began a life here. They had waked this pathway to the door and entered the white stone home. Dick took tentative steps forward until he reached the porch. He pulled out the key from the yellow envelope and twisted in the lock. His breath came out in uneven heaves as he tried to keep his feelings from overwhelming him. They entered the living room and looked around. Damian pulled out a flashlight since there didn't seem to be any overhead light. The morning sun came in through the small windows in the kitchen, illuminating a small wooden table and dark counters but nothing else. Not even a fridge. There were a few cabinets above the stove and some spider webs connecting between them. To the right was a small room and an even smaller bathroom. No furniture beyond the table. No carpets on the wooden floor. Dick was slightly disappointed but still found his imagination going wild with dreams of his parents laughing and dancing around the room. 

"Not much to see. The yard is bigger than this place." Damian observed. "You could always redesign it or build upon it."

Dick shook his head. "I don't want to change a single thing."

"Then what will you do with it. It's barely livable." Damian frowned.

"You might not be used to something like this but," Dick smiled. "my parents made this work. It was all they had, until they had me."

Dick opened up one of the kitchen cabinets and found a book. He pulled it down and opened it. He laughed and brought it over to Damian. "Look! It's a cookbook. It's got my mother's handwriting all over it."

He read the recipes and saw his mother's footnotes on how to improve the dish or substitute ingredients she couldn't afford. Dick flipped to another recipe and Damian put his hand on the next page to prevent Dick from turning it. 

"Do you remember any of these recipes?" he asked.

Dick read over it, "Not this one. Let's see," he searched the old pages for something that sounded familiar. "This one! This is a soup my mother would make me when I wasn't feeling well. It had turnips in it, I remember that."

"Yuck."

"And this one here, these were her shortbread cookies." Dick went on. They went through the whole book until they reached the end and a small photo fell out. Dick picked it up and gasped. It was a picture of his parents in their wedding outfits. Both of them embracing each other with smiles as bright as the sun. His mother held a small but colorful bouquet. From the looks of it, they were picked from the wildflowers outside. He turned it over and saw a note written in French.

"To my daughter, Mary. May these dishes bring warmth and love to your new family, Mama." Dick read aloud. "This book must have been past down from her mother to her."

"An heirloom. You are lucky to have found it." Damian leaned closer to look at the picture. "Hm."

"What?'

"I've never seen a picture of them...alive. Just the ones from father's files." Damian touched the soft photo. "They look really young."

"My mother was eighteen when she married my father. He was twenty." 

Damian blushed. "They look happy. Is that what it looks like to be in love?"

Dick realized Damian had never had this kind of personal souvenir. There were no pictures of his parents together. Dick suddenly felt like picking him up and squeezing him. Instead he knelt down and put an arm around him. "Yes, it is. They loved each other very much. They didn't have much in the way of money or material possessions, but as long as they were together, they were happy. Kind of like us, right kiddo?"

Damian gave him a look of annoyance but didn't argue. Instead he hit Dick with a surprising question. "Are you happy, Richard?"

Dick was caught off guard. "What?"

Damian's face softened. "Are you happy?"

"You mean right now?"

"I mean about your life, how things fell into place for you. Are you happy with yourself?" Damian pulled out one of the chairs and sat down on it. "You said that there were things in your past that hurt you. Why do you let them? How can you smile like you do with these secrets inside?" He looked away. "It makes me think your smiles and laughter are fake."

Dick wasn't sure what to say. He grabbed another chair and sat face to face with the smaller boy. "They're not fake, I promise. It's complicated, Damian."

"Don't say that. Grown ups say it when they don't want to talk about something. If you don't want to tell me, fine. I'm not someone you trust I guess." Damian crossed his arms and pouted.

"That's not true at all. I do trust you, but...I..." Dick trailed off. How could he approach this without getting into too much detail? "Look, I want to tell you but I need to know that you understand that this is something I want to get past. Meaning once I tell you, I don't want you to make it your new solo quest and try to bring justice to it. Do I have your word?"

Damian nodded. 

"Okay, so here it goes. A few years ago, something happened to me that I never told anyone about." Dick twined his fingers together. "I...Someone hurt me. I thought I could trust this person. I thought they were a friend, but it turned out, I didn't know them at all."

"They betrayed you?"

"Yes. They...raped me."

Dick watched as the words soaked into Damian's head. Damian stared back, confused. "What? How...I don't understand. How did this happen? Where was father? Where was Drake? Hell, where was Jason?"

"We were all under a lot of stress back then. There was a lot going on in terms of-"

"Don't give me that! Whatever it was it couldn't have been more important than coming to your rescue!" Damian shouted. Dick reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "They didn't know anything was wrong, Damian. I didn't know something was wrong until it was too late. And I never told them about it."

"But why?"

Dick sighed. "Because back then I thought it was my fault. I thought if Bruce found out about it, he would forbid me from helping him in the fight for justice. I didn't want any of them to think me weak."

Damian looked down at his shoes. "Did you at least get them for it? Did they go to jail?"

"They went to jail, but not for that."

"Are they still in jail?"

"Damian, I'm not going to say because I know you will look for them. Listen to me," Dick lifted his chin up. "I've come a long way since then. Despite not telling the others, they have help me heal over time. You especially."

Damian's eyes widened. "Me? How's that?"

"I've come to realize that there is more to my life than pain. Having you with me makes me focus on the here and now. I don't think about those dark moments so long ago. I also want to make sure nothing like it happens to you. So I have to be strong for you. Not that I don't think you can take care of yourself. All my training, all of my skills, and it still happened. But I won't let it define me. I won't let it control me. You helped me with that. You keep me grounded Damian. Like my parents once did."

Damian suddenly jumped into Dick's arms and hugged him. Dick closed his eyes and gave into the warm embrace. "I know this is who I am now. This is me, with all my scars and all my flaws. This is also me with my strength and my family, and my better judgement. I am here in this place of my past, with you, my future."

They held each other for a long time, neither one wanting to pull away. "Promise me you will keep this between us right now. I will tell them someday, when I'm ready to say it and they are ready to hear it."

"Okay." Damian's small voice whispered back.

Dick shut the door and locked it. Damian was already sitting in the passenger seat. Dick took one last look at the small house and smiled. He got in the car and started the engine.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Damian asked.

"I don't know, furnish it probably. Make it nice so if I want to get away from it all, I can come here. Preferably with someone special."

"Ew, don't gross me out."

"I'm not talking about that, doofus. I mean with you guys." Dick laughed.

"It's too small for all of us. You would need to expand and update those antiques in the bathroom and kitchen." Damian argued.

"Well true, so maybe for now I'll leave it like it is. I'm not ready to make changes."

"But you will, won't you Richard?"

"Of course I will. I will fill it up with wonderful things and it will have all that I hold dear to me. I already started by bringing you here." Dick mussed up his hair, making Damian grumble.

By the time they reached the bigger city in was nightfall. Dick turned in his rental and made his way to the hotel they had booked. Damian was there waiting for him to return. Dick held a bag out. "Dinner is served."

"Boy I can't wait to get to Paris. We can stop eating bagged meals. It's just not right in a place of such exquisite cuisine." Damian snatched it up and pulled out a sandwich.

"Our train leaves early tomorrow so make sure you're packed up and ready to go." Dick sat down on the bed and laid back.

Damian got up and shuffled over to him. He held out his drawing pad. "I made this for you."

Dick looked down at the beautifully penciled drawing. It was the cottage with his family in front of it. All of them together, arms around each other. His parents. Bruce. Alfred. His siblings. Damian had even fit Titus and the damn cat in, with Bat Cow out in the field. He sat up and hugged his brother.

"I love it, Damian. And I am truly happy."

"Come on, Grayson. Cut it out." Damian squirmed but didn't pull away. Dick laughed. He felt all the negativity he came with had dissipated. Now he was ready to be Nightwing again. He could take to the sky and swing through with ease. His safety net was in place and he wasn't ashamed to have it. If he fell again, his family would be there to catch him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! I finally finished a story! I want to thank everyone who left comments and kudos, or even just took a glance at this work. Now I will try and finish my other story that's stuck in limbo here as well. Until next time!


End file.
